Moving In Together
by DreamSugar
Summary: Sequel to Reborn's Party Invitation. Lal, Oregano, and Tsuna are part of Reborn's plan to make the Surprise B-Day party for Basil and Colonello a success! However, will everything go according to plan? Btw, I don't own KHR or any of the characters...
1. Chapter 1: Moving in Together

_**Chapter 1: Moving In Together**_

"Damn, there's a lot of stuff in here," huffed Lal as she carried another box to the house.

"Well, we did just get married, kora!" grinned Colonello. "It's natural to move in with each other."

"But why couldn't we move in to my place?"

"That's because your room was a bit cramped for the two of us," he explained.

Lal sighed and stared up in to the sky_. 'That's right. It's been a few years since the Arcobaleno curse was broken,'_ thought Lal. _'Since then, our love has blossomed and we got married.'_ She holds up her hand and looks at her wedding ring. The ring was silver and it had a red ruby (shaped as a heart) in the middle of the ring. On each side of the ruby were two small purple amethysts.

"Need help with those boxes Lal?" asked Colonello. She quickly turns and glares at him. He easily carried two boxes on each arm.

"No, it's fine." Lal said briskly. She grabs a box and carries it in to the house. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on a box in her path. Contents spilled from the box she was carrying.

"Who the hell put this box here?" yelled Lal. Colonello walks over to her and helped her up. He looks at the box she tripped on and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, kora!" he quickly said, looking at Lal. Lal scowled and started swearing at him. Colonello's baby-blue eyes looked in to her eyes, begging for forgiveness.

She looked into his eyes and sighed. "You're forgiven," As soon as she uttered those words, he grinned widely.

Lal bent down to pick up the spilled contents from the box. As she picked up the last item, she paused. It was a silver crown. Colonello sees her standing there and walks over.

"What are you looking at, kora?" His eyes grew big as he eyes the crown in her hand. "Isn't that the crown –"

"- from Reborn's Midnight After-Party?" finished Lal. "Yeah, seems like it."

"Wow, I never knew that you kept the crown, kora!"

"I guess I did keep it…"

Colonello wrapped his strong arms around Lal and hugged her. "You're getting more ladylike," he said, teasingly.

Lal twitched her eyebrows before punching Colonello in the gut. "Are you trying to piss me off?" she asked, eyes flashed with annoyance.

Colonello smiled in pain and amusement. "Maybe."

"Why you little-"She tightened up both her fists then stopped. The silver crown she held in her hand was poking her skin. Lal stared at the crown, remembering what happened during the party. She started to feel a bit…nostalgic.

Colonello took this chance to walk away from Lal, returning with the cloak he wore during the Midnight After-Party. He draped it over Lal's shoulders. She gasped and snapped her head up; only to meet with Colonello's lips. Colonello kisses her gently and slips his tongue in to her mouth. She shivers but doesn't move away. He soon breaks the kiss and takes the silver crown from Lal's hand. He gently places it on her head and kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Colonello, hand extended towards Lal.

She blushes and replies, "W-What do you think?"

Colonello laughs and walks Lal to the living room. He turns on the radio and slow music began pouring out of the speakers. They both get into position and slow dance, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Remembered how we slow danced on the last dance?" asked Colonello slyly.

Lal blushed and looked away. "It was the most embarrassing moment in my life."

Colonello chuckled. "Did you not like my kisses?" He points to Lal's neck. "The kiss mark I gave you is already gone… Should I make a new one?" He tilts Lal's head to the side and sucks her skin, leaving a new kiss mark.

"C-Colonello!" gasped Lal as he began to make more kiss marks.

"Yes, dear?"

"S-Stop it! It's embarrassing," Lal stammers, blushing.

'_Aw, she's so cute when she blushes,'_ thought Colonello as he left his third kiss mark. Suddenly, he remembers the promise Lal made during the Three-Legged Race. He smiles mischievously as he turns off the radio and stared at Lal.

"W-What is it Colonello?" asked Lal nervously, sensing something bad is about to happen. Boy was she right. The next thing she knows, she's being carried (bridal styled!) to their bedroom.

"Put me down this instant!" commanded Lal. Colonello ignores her and sets her on their bed. He leans in and kisses her, more furiously this time.

"Mmm!" Lal breaks the kiss but he quickly gives her another kiss. "S-Stop!" Lal manages to utter out, panting.

Colonello stops for a moment. "Why should I?"

"Because I never agreed to this!" she yelled. Colonello just grinned.

"But you promised to pay me back! Remember, kora?"

"And when was that?" she shot back.

"During the Midnight After-Party, kora!"

Lal pauses a moment and closes her eyes, trying to remember.

**Flashback: **

_Is that all the thanks I get?" Colonello smirked._

_"I-I'll pay you back later! Now is not the time for this!" she stammered._

**End of Flashback. **

She opened her eyes and blushed. Colonello saw her blushing and grinned. "So you do remember kora!"

"Yeah, I remember all right…" she murmured, embarrassed. "But I didn't mean to pay you back this way!"

"Too bad," Colonello brought Lal in for another kiss. She stopped him by kicking him in the thighs.

"Fine, I'll let you do _that_ with me if you defeat me in a sparring match." Declared Lal.

Colonello pauses for a moment. Then he grins. "You're on, kora!"

Both of them head to the fitness room and stand on opposite sides of the room.

"Ready, kora?" asked Colonello.

Lal gets in to fighting position. "Ready."

"Let's start, kora!" Soon, they were both sparing with each other, neither of them holding back. The fight lasted for an hour until the winner was clearly shown.

"I win, _pant_, kora!" panted Colonello. Lal was on the ground, also panting.

'_When did he get so good?'_ thought Lal, frustrated on her lost.

"Now then," Colonello went to Lal and picked her up, bridal style, and headed towards their room.

"L-Let me go!" she yelled, trying to break free. Unfortunately, the sparring had left her quite tired and unable to fight back.

"A promise is a promise," smirked Colonello, still carrying her to their room.

Lal quickly thought for a moment and blurted out the first excuse she could think of. "But it's still morning!"

Colonello stopped in the hallway and glanced at Lal. Seeing her blushing face, he sighed and placed her down. "Fine, but tonight, we're going all the way. No turning back and no running away. Deal?"

Lal groaned. "Deal." She quickly turns to unpack her boxes of stuff. She takes off the silver crown from her head and sighed. _'Look what mess this one crown got me in to.'_

* * *

><p>I guess you could call this a sequel... But this sequel will have at least two chapters.<p>

Note: Their wedding ring has Colonello and Lal's birthstones on it. Also, there might be a bit OOC so sorry about that.

Warning: The next chapter is going to be a bit mature...

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Fulfilling a Promise

**_Chapter 2: Fulfilling a Promise_**

_Lal groaned. "Deal." She quickly turns to unpack her boxes of stuff. She takes off the silver crown from her head and sighed. 'Look what mess this one crown got me in to.'_

_WARNING: This chapter is a bit mature..._

* * *

><p><strong>- Later that day (EVENING) -<strong>

'_Ah, I finally finished unpacking everything.'_ Lal sighed in relief and sat down in a chair near her.

Colonello walked in to the room and looked around. "You worked hard, dear,"

His "dear" twitched her eyebrows. "Are you trying to provoke me in to hurting you? Because it's actually working."

Colonello laughed. "Sorry Lal, I couldn't help myself. Anyways, dinner is ready, kora!" He walks out of the room, Lal following right behind him.

**- After Dinner - **

"Thanks, Colonello." Said Lal as Colonello picked up her finished plate. Suddenly, she felt her eyelids droop. She gets up and heads to their bedroom.

"Where you going, kora?" asked Colonello.

"To bed," replied Lal as she continued to walk to their bedroom.

She flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Who knew that moving in with someone would be so tiring?'_ she thought. _'Maybe a shower would help.'_ She lies in bed for a few more minutes before getting up. Lal walks over to her drawer and takes out her pajamas and her necessities. In the bathroom, she quickly changes out of her clothes and steps in to the shower. Lal closes her eyes and sighs contently as the warm water hit her skin. She decides to take her time and starts to shower. She was about to rinse off the soap suds when she suddenly heard the door to the bathroom open.

'_Shit! I forgot to lock the door!'_ thought Lal panicky. "Who's there?"

"Who else would it be?" answered a voice. From the fogged glass, she could kind of make out Colonello. She blushed furiously when she sees him taking off his clothes.

"C-Colonello! What are you doing?" yelled Lal.

"…" Colonello doesn't answer her and keeps taking off his clothes. When he was done, he headed toward the shower. He could actually_ feel _his wife's panic when he approaches. "Don't you want to see me without my clothes on, kora?" smirked Colonello.

"N-No! G-Go away!" Lal yelled, trying her best to hold down the glass door.

Colonello grinned as he easily pried open the door. Lal stared at Colonello, wondering how he opened the door so easily. Then, she snapped.

"GET OUT!" she yelled, throwing the bar of soap at him. She wanted to say much more but Colonello quickly muffled her mouth with his lips.

She tensed up and then kicked Colonello away. "Oof!" He groaned before he fell to the shower floor.

"You deserved that," huffed Lal. She turned off the water and got out. She quickly changed and turned back to Colonello, who still wasn't moving. Now Lal was worried.

"Colonello?" she bent down and slapped him across the face. No response. _'Did I really hit him that hard?'_ She nudged him again, waiting to see if he would react. Still no response. _'I guess I did hit him hard.'_ She grunted as she lifted her husband out of the bathroom and on to the bed. Then, she crawled beside him. "Sorry Colonello," she whispered.

Suddenly, a blanket fell on top of her and covered her sight. When the blanket was removed, she found herself pinned on the bed by a strong grip. Looking up, she sees Colonello (still without his clothes) on top of her.

"Colonello, you bastard!" Lal tries to lunge at him but her arms were still pinned above her head by Colonello's hand.

Smirking, he whispered lovingly in to Lal's ears. "It's time you fulfilled your promise, Lal." He clicked off the light and started to kiss Lal passionately.

"Mph!" went Lal. She soon felt Colonello's tongue in her mouth, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Colonello decides to take it to the next level and starts to strip Lal's pajamas. Lal tenses up as she feels her husband massaging her waist.

"C-Colonello," whispered Lal, slightly pushing him away. Her face was hot from blush and embarrassment. She gasped slightly when his hand touches her chest, gently massaging it. Colonello takes off her pajamas, leaving Lal with only her undergarment.

"I love you, kora!" said Colonello, gently caressing his wife's skin. Lal tried not to give in to pleasure but, she couldn't hold it much longer. She finally gave out a moan when her husband nipped her on the neck, giving her another kiss mark.

"I- Ahh – love you too!" Lal manages to murmur out. Colonello was starting to be turned on more by Lal's moans of pleasure. Finally, he reached his limit and took off her undergarment.

"I'm going in, Lal" said Colonello.

(I would like to continue on but this is rated T so, I decided to stop it here . Sorry to the readers who wanted more...)

**- After they were done -**

"Does it hurt Lal?" asked Colonello.

"Hm?" Lal looks up sleepily at her husband. "It doesn't hurt that much," she replied, snuggling closer to Colonello's bare chest. Colonello stroked Lal's blue hair, sighing contently.

"I love you, kora!" murmured Colonello.

"I wonder how many times you've said that," smirked Lal. She looks up at Colonello, making a small smile. "You should know the answer by now."

"I know, but I want to hear it from you, kora!"

Lal blushed and looked away. Finally, she gave Colonello a small kiss on the lips. Colonello chuckled and kissed back. "I-I love you too, Colonello." Lal whispered, before she drifted off to dreamland...

* * *

><p>Yeah, much more mature than the last chapter... Sorry .<p>

Anyways, I just noticed that my two chapters could be linked to **carolily's** (**_Ladylike Cololal_**). So, readers, don't hesitate to read carolily's story!

Also, my school is starting soon so it might take me longer to update...Sorry about that!

Anyways, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Phone Calls

_**Chapter 3: The Phone Calls**_

'_Mmm? I smell coffee…..'_ Lal flipped on to her back and slowly opened her eyes. "Ack!" she yelled, temporarily blinded from the sunlight streaming through the windows. She quickly pulled the blankets over her head, trying to fall back to sleep.

"Good morning!" said Colonello, cheerfully slamming open the door and walking in to the room. He sat next to Lal and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes went wide open and she opened her mouth to say...

"COLONELLO!" Lal yelled, bolting upright from the bed, practically head-butting Colonello in the process.

"Ow!" He rubbed his sore spot and grinned innocently at his wife. "How did you like my wake-up call?"

Lal grumbled and swore under her breath. "Come on, it wasn't so bad." whined Colonello. He quickly dodges her punch and starts to walk out of the bedroom.

"Breakfast is on the table! If you don't come down in soon, I'll carry you to the kitchen." Colonello whistles a merry tune as he walks down the hall.

Sighing, Lal stepped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. She takes a quick shower and puts her clothes on. Today, she decided to wear a royal blue tank top and black shorts. After doing her morning routine (brushing teeth, combing hair, etc), she walked in to the kitchen, greeted by the scent of coffee and toast.

"About time you got here, kora!" smirked Colonello, finishing his second cup of coffee. He puts down his cup before going to the fridge. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Lal twitched her eyebrows. "The usual."

Colonello chuckled, "Yes, yes. Coming right up!" Colonello opens the fridge and takes out ice, frozen strawberries, frozen orange juice, iced water, milk, vanilla, and a banana. He expertly tosses the ingredients in to the blender and presses the 'blend' button. When it was done, he poured it in to a glass and handed it to Lal. (I have the recipe on the bottom of this chapter...)

Lal mumbled a small thanks before she sipped her smoothie. Her husband grinned at her affectionately and watched her drink. Lal blushed at the attention and quickly gulped down her smoothie. Unfortunately for her, the smoothie was cold enough to give her brain freeze. Groaning, she stumbled to the sink to rinse out her glass. Colonello reached around her and grabbed the glass from her hands.

"Sit down, Lal. I'll wash it for you." Said Colonello, tenderly.

Lal leaned back on to Colonello's chest. "Thanks." She says before stumbling back to her seat. As the brain freeze slowly melted away, she started to daydream. (Hmm… I wonder what she is daydreaming about :P)

"Lal? LAL!" yelled Colonello, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Colonello?" Lal leaned on her arm and looked at Colonello.

"Well, I was wondering where you would like to train today, kora!"

Lal thought for a moment. "We already trained at the mountains and the ocean… so how about the park?"

"Perfect, kora!" Colonello grinned and placed a swift kiss to her cheek. "You always know where I want to go."

Lal blushed and looked away. "I-It was just pure coincidence. Y-Yeah, pure coincidence." She stammered, not wanting to look in to his baby-blue eyes. She quickly stands up and marches over to the doorway, putting on her shoes at the same time. "Well? Let's go!" Chuckling, Colonello also puts on his shoes and gun as he closes the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Ok, we will do 5 laps around this park. No slowing down! Then, we will spar for an hour! Got it?" barked Lal, going in to 'commander mode'.<p>

"Yes Ma'am~" teased Colonello. He laughs as he dodges Lal's kick. "No fighting until sparing hour, kora!"

Lal smirked. "Fine. Ready, set, GO!" Both of them take off, running side by side. But as they finish their third lap, their pacifiers shone. They look around for a bit and spot the Storm Arcobaleno, Fong.

Colonello takes aim at Fong with his gun and shoots. Sensing danger, Fong quickly destroys the bullet with his special attack; Exploding Lotus Kempo.

"Not bad Fong," smirked Lal as the couple approached him. Colonello let out a low whistle after seeing the bullet shatter in tiny pieces.

"Hello," said Fong calmly. "Doing your training?"

"Yup, kora!" answers Colonello.

Lal nods and asks Fong. "What were you doing here?"

Fong makes a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you why."

"What! Wh- oof!" Colonello grimaces in pain as Lal jabs him in the ribs with her elbow.

"We understand, _right?_" She gives Colonello a look that said _'Agree with me or you'll pay.'_ To prove her point, she cracked her knuckles loudly.

Gulping, he turns back to Fong. "Y-Yes, of course, kora!" he chuckled nervously.

Lal looked up to the sun. It was about 10:00. "We'll be going now! Bye Fong."

"Bye, kora! Have a nice day!" yelled Colonello as Lal dragged him away. When they were far enough, Lal let go of Colonello's hand.

"Let's continue! We still have two more laps to do and a sparring match!" ordered Lal. "We won't be eating lunch until we finish!" Both of them take off again, trying to finish their training before lunchtime.

* * *

><p><strong>-After Training -<strong>

"Colonello! Lunch is ready!" yelled Lal, putting down her apron. Colonello walks out of their bedroom, hair wet from his shower.

"Thanks, kora!" He gives Lal a damp kiss on the cheek. She blushes and roughly slams the plate on the table.

"Y-Your welcome," mumbled Lal. "I'm going to take my shower now." She scurries in to the bedroom and shuts the door.

Colonello chuckles. _'She's so cute when she blushes.'_ He took a bite of his lunch. As he was enjoying his lunch, the phone suddenly rang.

'_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!' _Colonello sighed as he grabbed the phone. "Hello? Colonello speaking, kora!"

"Ciaossu Colonello," said a voice.

"Reborn!" His eyes grew big. "What do you want, kora?"

"Is Lal with you?" Reborn asked. Colonello looked around the room.

"No, kora! I think she's still showering."

"Good, come to Vongola Headquarters. I need to tell you something."

"Wait! Wh-" but before he could say anymore, Reborn hung up. _'Damn that Reborn. He should at least tell me what's going on!'_ Colonello grabs a piece of paper and a pen. He writes a note to Lal saying that he was going to Vongola Headquarters. He places the note on the phone stand before exiting the house. Unfortunately, a gust of wind blew in to the house when Colonello opened the door. It blew the note off the phone stand and on to the ground.

* * *

><p>"I'm done Colonello!" sighed Lal as she stepped out of the bedroom, expecting to hear Colonello's voice. Eerie silence greeted her instead. "Colonello?" <em>'Where did he go?'<em> Lal silently cursed him under her breath as she searched around the house. _'He probably went out to train or something.'_ Lal puts on her apron and begins to cook dinner. _'I think I will cook Spaghetti with Meat Sauce today...'_ she thought as she gathered up her ingredience.

After twenty minutes, '_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!'_ the phone suddenly rang out. Lal almost dropped her bowl of meat sauce in surprise. Grumbling, she put down the bowl and picked up the phone. "Hello? Lal Mirch speaking!"

"Meet me in the forest at 3:00" said a voice. Then, the person hung up.

_'…Who was that?'_ thought Lal. Shrugging, Lal finishes up dinner and puts it in the fridge. She grabbed her bag and puts on her shoes. Then, she quickly scribbles a note to Colonello and places it on the table. _'I'll deal with him when I get back.' _She thought, shutting and locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Lal arrived at the Forest at exactly 3:00. She looked around, hoping to spot the mysterious person who called her. "I'M HERE! COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" she yelled. Suddenly, the area surrounding her altered, turning in to the ocean. <em>'Shit! An illusion!'<em> thought Lal.

"So you're here…." Said a voice, echoing throughout the area.

"W-who are you? Come out and show yourself!" Lal whipped out her gun. "COME OUT NOW!"

"Good g- cough! I'm not going to show myself that easily. You have to find me!" said the voice, taunting her. Lal grit her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to control herself. Bad move. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and placed a cloth over her mouth and her nose.

"Mmf!" Lal struggled to break free. After a few minutes of struggling, she started to fell drowsy. _'Darn, I should've known the cloth was drugged…..'_ she thought, before falling in to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>Mmm, sorry for the late update! I had writers block... Also, school is going to make me busy so this story might only be updated once a week.<p>

Anyways, who do you think drugged Lal? I left 2 hints so it should be easy to figure out XD

Please review :D It helps support me and the story :)

**_RECIPE FOR ORANGE JULIUS (The smoothie Lal was drinking)_**

_1 6oz of Frozen Orange Juice_

_1 cup of Milk_

_1 cup of Iced Water_

_1/4 cup of Surgar (optional)_

_1/2 tsp of Vanilla_

_1/2 of of Ripe Banannas - sliced _

_2/4 of Frozen Strawberries - sliced_

_...And Ice (depending on how icy you want the drink to be... at least add 1 cup of ice)_

**_INSTRUCTIONS: _**

1) Check the blender to make sure that it is clean

2) Add Orange Juice

3) Add milk

4) Add Iced Water

5) Add Vanilla (and the sugar if you decided to use it)

6) Add the Banannas and Strawberries

7) Add the Ice and blend on high (be sure to cover the blender and place your hand over it to prevent spillage)

8) The smoothie is done when the ice is chopped up

~Enjoy your smoothie :D


	4. Chapter 4: Hints

_**Chapter 4: Hints**_

"Lal! I'm home, kora!" Colonello unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Lal?" He looks around the house, hoping to find her. _'Where did she go?'_ He walked in to the kitchen, grabbing his water bottle in the process. As he drinks water, he notices a note on the table. Colonello picked up the note and peeked in to it. _'It's Lal's handwriting!'_ thought Colonello as he began to read the note.

The note:

_Colonello, I'm going to the forest. Someone called me to meet him/her there at 3:00. Also, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? YOU WILL GET YOUR PUNISHMENT WHEN I GET BACK. Now then, I don't know when I will be back. Just in case, dinner is in the fridge. _

_~ Lal _

"WHAT?" Colonello exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure I left a note on the phone table!" He quickly walks to the phone table and looks around. He spots his note under the sofa. He reaches out his arm and grabs the note. _'No wonder she didn't find it…. It fell under the sofa.'_ He places the note back on the table before stuffing Lal's note in his pocket. _'Well, I guess I should head to the forest.'_

* * *

><p>"LAL? ARE YOU HERE?" yelled Colonello. He sighed. Colonello had been searching for his wife for nearly an hour and still no sign of her. As he turned to leave, he spots something on the ground. Colonello walked over and picked up a bag. <em>'A bag! I wonder who it belongs to…'<em> He opens it up and takes out a wallet. What he saw next made him gasp. It was a picture of Colonello and Lal on their wedding day. He quickly takes takes a look at the driver's license_. 'This….This is Lal's bag! Did something happen to her? She would never be this careless.'_ He whips out his phone and dials a phone number.

"Reborn! I think Lal was kidnapped, kora!"

"What? Lal kidnapped? By who?" asked Reborn.

"How should I know? Lal's note said that someone called her, telling her to meet him/her in the forest at 3:00."

"Oh... Good luck finding her!" Reborn quickly hangs up. _'Colonello is more alert when it comes to Lal.'_ Reborn smirked. _'Oh well, I'm pretty sure that **he** won't harm Lal.'_

* * *

><p>"Hah?" Lal groaned, opening her eyes<em>. 'Where am I?'<em> thought Lal as she sat up on the bed. She surveyed the room. The room was dark so she could only make out a few items. She ran her hand through the wall next to her, turning on the light switch. The sudden light blinded her eyes for a few seconds. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out indigo colored drapes, and a dark red rug. The bed she was on was plain and indigo colored.

"So you're finally awake…" said a voice. Lal snapped to attention.

"Who's there?"

"Good grief, you don't remember what happened?"

"…" Lal closed her eyes. She remembers vivid images of her in a forest, and her scenery turning in to an ocean due to an illusion. Then, she remembers being attacked and drugged by a cloth. "I remember. Who are you what do you want?" Lal reaches behind her, looking for her gun. "And where is my gun?"

"I have it with me. I didn't want you to destroy my guest room." Replied the voice. "That would cost me a lot of money."

"Who are you?" repeated Lal. She recognized this voice, but she just couldn't put her figure on it.

"Good grief, you still don't know who I am?" the voice sighed. Suddenly, the door opened and a person stepped in to the room.

Lal looked at him in shock. "You are - "

* * *

><p>Yes! Two chapters in one day :) Enjoy~<p>

OMG! I wonder who kidnapped Lal :P I gave more hints in this chapter...

Poor Colonello, I could imagine his panic right now. Don't worry Colonello, Lal will be just fine!

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

_**Chapter 5: The Plan**_

"_Good grief, you still don't know who I am?" the voice sighed. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a person stepped in to the room. _

_Lal looked at the person in shock. "You're – "_

* * *

><p>" – Viper!" exclaimed Lal.<p>

"It's Mammon!" he corrected. He walks over and throws Lal's gun to her. "I'm giving your gun back, just don't destroy my room or you'll pay." (Yeah, Mammon would literally make Lal pay for the damages :P)

Lal twitched her eyebrow. "I'll try. Anyways, why did you have to kidnap me here? You could've asked me to come with you. You didn't need to drug me!"

Mammon shrugged. "Reborn asked me to. I just hope Reborn gives me my payment."

"So Reborn is behind this! I should've known!" Lal swore under her breath. Then, she sighed. "Do you know what Reborn is planning?"

"I don't know."

"Some help you are…"

"I just accepted the job. Also, Reborn told me that you will stay in this room until he comes. He will tell you why you're here."

"This better be good or I will send Reborn straight to Heaven. No, Heaven is too good for him. Hell suits him better!" Lal smiled with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Good grief. Just don't destroy my guest room." Mammon warned, standing up. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"No thanks. I don't want to pay you for the snacks."

Mammon smirked. "Suit yourself. Tell me if you need anything! For a fee of course." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

Lal made a small smile. She heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that it wasn't an enemy. She would never live down the embarrassment if an enemy caught her. As she flopped back down on the bed_, _she wondered what Colonello was doing...

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you! Lal was kidnapped!" yelled Colonello in to his phone.<p>

"Calm down Colonello," replied Fong. "I'm sure she's fine!"

"And you know this because?"

There was a pause. "Well, because Lal would never let an enemy kill her."

"That's true… But she could've been hurt, kora!"

A sigh was heard over the phone. "Colonello, I'm positive Lal is ok. For the time being, why don't you wait at home? Maybe she went shopping or something?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Lal went shopping without her bag (sarcasm)! Heck, it even had her wallet in it. There is no way she could've gone shopping." Colonello's panic was rising each minute. "Oh! Maybe she went training again! I'll check the park! Bye Fong, kora!" He hangs up.

Fong sighs as he also hangs up. "Reborn's plan better work…" he mumbled as I-pin approached Fong.

"Master? Who was that?" asked I-pin (Author's note: By now, I-pin is an adult)

"It was Colonello." Answered Fong with a smile. "Did you get the party supplies I asked for?"

"Yes Master! I'll show you them right now!" she exclaimed as she took out a bagful of party supplies.

"Good. Let's start decorating the room, ok?" Fong turns and heads towards the party room. I-pin giggles as she follows Fong.

* * *

><p><em>'Knock, knock.'<em>

"Come in!" yelled Lal, sitting up on the bed.

"Ciaossu Lal Mirch." Greeted Reborn as he entered the room.

"Reborn! You better start explaining why I was "kidnapped!" snapped Lal. She took deep breaths, trying to control her anger. After all, she had promised Mammon that she wouldn't destroy his room (or at least try to).

Reborn smirked and grabbed a chair. He placed it in front of Lal and sat down. The door opened again and in stepped Mammon.

"Your espresso Reborn." said Mammon, handing it to the hitman.

"Thanks Viper." He digs in to his pocket and gives him the money. "Here, as we promised."

"It's Mammon!" he corrected. He happily takes his pay and leaves, counting the money to make sure he was paid the right amount.

Once he leaves, Reborn turns his attention back to Lal. "You're probably wondering why you're here." He said as he sipped his espresso.

"Kind of obvious, Reborn. Spill it quickly because I'm losing my patience!" barked Lal. _'Calm down, calm down…'_ she thought as she stared at Reborn.

"Let's get to the point then. Do you remember what month it is?"

"July?"

"And what birthdays are coming up this month?"

"Basil and…. Colonello's?" Lal's eyes went wide. "Are you planning something for them?"

Reborn smirked. "You got it."

"But why am I dragged in to this? Couldn't you guys plan it yourselves?"

"Well, because you are close to both Basil (CEDEF) and Colonello (husband)." Pointed Reborn. "You are a key part to this party's success."

"Thanks, no pressure." Said Lal sarcastically. "So what _exactly_ do I have to do?" She raised her eyebrow at him, expecting a ridiculous/crazy answer. Her intuition was right.

"Simple. You're going on a mission with Colonello. Oregano, Tsuna and Basil will be accompanying you!"

"What? A mission? With Colonello?" she stared at Reborn in disbelief. "This isn't a prank, right?" But judging by the look of Reborn's face, she knows that he's speaking the truth. "So, you want _**me**_, to go on a _**mission**__,_ as a _**distraction**_?" (Lal put enphasis on the bolded parts)

"Hey, be glad I asked Oregano to join in this "mission". _**Or**__ would you rather be alone with __**Colonello**__?"_ His eyes glinted mischievously when he said the last part.

Lal blushed and stood up. "Fine Reborn, I'll do this "mission". But you owe me!" She picked up her gun and secured it on the left pocket of her black shorts. "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Don't worry. This mission will only last three days. I'll send you the tickets and instructions on what to do tomorrow morning."

Lal glared at Reborn. "If anything happens during this trip, I'm holding you responsible." She opened the door and walked out of the room.

Reborn sipped the last of his espresso as he stared out the window_. 'I hope Colonello's wish gets granted...'_

* * *

><p>Thanks to COLONELA to be the only person who reviewed my two chapters. Thank you!<p>

I wonder what Colonello's wish is... Reborn is so nice to try to grant his comrade's wish.

Sorry, there was a bit of OOC in this chapter. My next few chapters will focus on the "mission" Good luck Lal!

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Ready

_**Chapter 6: Getting Ready**_

'_Great, I just gave myself more work to do.' _Lal grumbled as she inserted her key in to the key hole. But as she was about to turn the knob, the door suddenly swung open. The next thing she knows, she feels Colonello giving her a huge hug.

"LAL!" cried Colonello. "I'm so glad you're safe, kora! I was so worried when I found your bag in the forest. Are you hurt at all?" He babbled as he checked on his wife.

Lal's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "I'm perfectly fine!" she said, punching him in the stomach so he could let her go. "And where did _**you **_go?"

Colonello smiled weakly. "I left a note on the phone table but I guess it fell under the sofa." Lal headed toward the phone table, seeing if his story was true. Sure enough, there was a note on the phone table.

"What did Reborn need to tell you?" asked Lal, reading the note.

"Mmm, he asked me how's life, how I'm doing living with you, and some other things."

"Other things?"

Colonello blushed slightly. "It's personal. A secret between me and Reborn."

Lal eyed him suspiciously. "Well…ok. Did you eat dinner yet?" She turned away from him and walked towards the kitchen.

"No, kora! I was so worried about you that I couldn't eat!"

Lal blushed as she opens the fridge. "I'm fine! Thanks for worrying though," she murmured.

"Welcome, kora!" Colonello grinned happily. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Next morning – <strong>_

Lal woke up to the sound of pecking. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked out the window. _'It's still dark!_' Lal thought. Suddenly, she sees a shadow of someone familiar to her. "Falco!" she whispered, walking towards the windows. She opens them and Falco flies in, nuzzling Lal as he perches on her shoulder. Lal strokes him, happy to see the hawk again.

"Hello again!" she said happily. Falco looked at its leg, trying to signal her. Lal gets the hint and sees a letter tied to his leg. "Letter for me?" she asked. Falco nods. She quickly unties the letter and wakes Colonello up.

"Hmmn?" He said groggily, opening his baby-blue eyes a little. Falco tilts his head, looking at his partner. "Falco!" he cried, sitting up on the bed. He holds out his arm and Falco leaps from Lal's shoulder to his arm. "Good to see you again partner!"

Lal smiled as she watched Colonello stroke and talk to Falco. She also reaches out her hand, stroking Falco. After a while, Falco stretched out his wings and stared at Colonello.

Colonello frowned. "It's time for you to go already?" Falco chirped flapped his wings as a reply. He sighed in disappointment as he walked toward the window, boosting his partner in to the air. "Visit us soon, kora!" Colonello called out as Falco flies away.

"Shh! It's still dark, Colonello!" whispered Lal, giving her husband a strong punch in the arm. He grins and pulls Lal in for a hug, ignoring the pain in his arm.

Lal tenses up as Colonello hugs her. Sensing that his wife won't hit him, he smirked. "You're getting more ladylike, kora!"

Lal bonked him on the head. "Don't take advantage of me." Lal scowled, slipping out of her husband's grasp. "I'm going to make breakfast today. What do you want?"

Colonello thought for a bit. "Mmm, French toast?" Lal nods and makes a note of it as she exits the room. She quickly goes in to the bathroom and closed the door, opening the letter Falco gave her.

_**Letter: **_

Ciaossu! As promised, here are the tickets. You will be staying at the Vongola HQ in Italy. Also, there is an earpiece and a brief schedule inside this envelope. With the earpiece, you will be able to connect to Oregano and Tsuna. Remember, this "mission" was made to distract Colonello and Basil. Be careful!

Ciao Ciao!

~Reborn

Lal was confused. '_Be careful? Of what?'_ She quickly put the earpiece in her ear. Turning it on, she could hear Tsuna complaining to Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Reborn! Why were you out so early?" asked Tsuna. "And why did you have to wake me up?"<p>

"I was sending a package to two other people accompanying you on this trip!" Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora. "You better succeed, Dame Tsuna."

"EHHH?"

"Sawada! Stop your screaming!" barked Lal over the headpiece.

"L-Lal?" Tsuna stared at Reborn in disbelief. "A-Are you also going on this trip too?"

A sigh could be heard in the background. "Yeah, Reborn made me go."

"Oh. I guess I will see you at the airport then." Said Tsuna nervously.

"Airport? When do we meet? Let me look at the schedule… Wait, 1:00pm? We hardly have any time to pack!" yelled Lal. Suddenly, Colonello's voice could be heard in the background.

"Lal? Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Everything's fine!" Lal yelled before whispered in to the earpiece. "Damn you Reborn! At least consider other people!"

Reborn turned on his earpiece and started speaking to Lal. "You better meet everyone at Tokyo airport at 1:00. Tell that to Oregano, too. Also, I will be keeping in touch with you guys. Ciao Ciao!" said Reborn before he turned off his earpiece. Tsuna did the same before turning back to Reborn.

"Reborn! How could you plan this?" Tsuna was held his head in panic.

"What do you mean Dame Tsuna?"

"W-Well," stuttered Tsuna. "You could've just brought Colonello and Basil with you. They would automatically go with you!"

Reborn smirked. "I already promised to help with the Surprise Birthday Party."

"I would be happy to trade! Let me do the helping and you go on the trip!"

He kicked his student in the stomach. "Better start packing. You need to get there by 1:00"

"But it's only 6:30!"

"Just go!" commanded Reborn.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna ran to his dresser and started to pack his luggage bag.

Reborn smirked as he watched his student pack. _'It's time for the mission to start.'_

* * *

><p>The next chapter is going to be Day 1 of the "Mission."<p>

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters :) It made me happy reading them. Out of curiousity, how many people actually made the smoothie and thought it tasted good? I'm just curious :P

Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Flight

_**Chapter 7: The Flight (Day 1, Part 1)**_

– _**At the Airport – **_(12:50 pm)

"Lal Mirch! Long time no see!" A female blonde with magenta eyes ran up to Lal and hugged her tightly.

"Nice to see you again, Oregano!" smiled Lal as she hugged Oregano back.

"And is this….your husband?" asked Oregano, turning to Colonello.

Colonello chuckled. "Yes, kora!" he replied as Lal looked away, embarrassed.

"Sawada! Basil! Hurry up!" yelled Lal. "The plane will leave without you if you don't hurry!"

"Hii! Basil-kun, we better run!" Tsuna takes off running, trying to make it on time.

"Yes Sawada-dono!" said Basil, running along with Tsuna.

At 1:00 sharp, Colonello, Lal, Oregano, Basil, and Tsuna all board a private plane to the Vongola HQ in Italy. Their luggage was put above them. The girls sat together on the left side while the guys sat on the right side.

"Why can't I sit with Lal?" whined Colonello.

"Because I want to talk to Oregano about CEDEF." replied Lal.

"Basil-kun, would you sit with me?" asked Tsuna.

"Of course Sawada-dono! I'd be happy to!" Four of them took their seats on the plane.

'_I guess I sit alone.'_ Sighed Colonello as he took his seat behind Tsuna and Basil.

Suddenly, a screen came down in front of the plane. It flickered for a second before a face was shown.

"REBORN/ REBORN-SAN!" yelled everyone on the airplane, making the plane tremble slightly.

"Ciaossu everyone!" greeted Reborn. "You will arrive at your destination in about 7-8 hours. Until then, enjoy your time!" The screen blacked out as everyone chatted with one another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lal and Oregano's Conversation:<strong>_

"Were you also called out by Reborn, Oregano?" Lal ask, facing her former comrade.

"I don't know. Master just said to keep Basil company."

"Is Iemitsu still a doting father?"

Oregano laughed. "Yes, he talks about Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi a lot. He comes and visits me and Turmeric from time to time."

"That's right. You're married Turmeric." Lal sighed. "Time goes by so fast."

She giggled. "Come on, we aren't that old yet!" She motions Lal to come closer to her. She leaned towards her and Oregano whispers in her ear. "So, how are you doing with your husband?"

Lal blushed as soon as she heard her question. "I...I guess we're doing fine. We usually spar with each other and go on missions."

Oregano nods. "I see. So you guys don't go on dates or anything?"

She shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "N-No. We don't really go on dates."

Oregano noticed her friend shifting and decides to change the subject. "Hey, have you tried to make English Toffee? I swear that it's the hardest dessert to make!"

Lal sighed in relief and thanked Oregano mentally. "No, I haven't tried it. How do you make it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuna ,Basil, and Colonello's conversation:<strong>_

"Congratulations in being the new leader of CEDEF." Said Tsuna, smiling. "Must be a lot of work, huh?"

"Not at all Sawada-dono." Replied Basil.

"EHH?" Tsuna stared at his friend. "Not at all? But aren't you busy signing papers, going on missions, and meetings with other Mafia families?"

Basil smiled at the brunette. "Yes, but Master has sent me on these jobs to train me in to becoming a candidate for a CEDEF leader."

'_So dad trained Basil…' _Tsuna thought as he stared at him.

"Sawada-dono? I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Basil-kun?"

"Could we have a friendly battle?"

Tsuna smiled. "Or course, Basil. I would be happy to have a battle with you."

"Oh, Thank you Sawada-dono!" he said, his blue eyes lighting up.

"May I participate in the battle too, kora?" asked someone behind us. Both of them turn around to face Colonello.

"Colonello! Of course you can!" Tsuna replied, Basil nodding in agreement.

"Cool, kora!" he chuckled.

"Colonello-dono, is it true that you are Lal-dono's husband?" asked Basil innocently.

"Yeah, kora! We just got married."

"Is Lal still…. Spartan?"

Colonello chuckled. "Yes, but I've gotten use of it, kora. In fact, we train together all the time. Sparring, shooting, you name it!"

_**Author's POV:**_

Both boys stare at Colonello in amazement. There was an awkward silence between them until Lal and Oregano called out. "Hey Tsuna! Turn _**it**_ on!"

"Y-Yes!" yelped Tsuna. He quickly pretends to stretch, turning on his ear piece in the process. Suddenly, he hears Lal's and Oregano's voice from the earpiece.

"Did Reborn send you on this mission?" asked Lal.

"What mission?" Tsuna asked, his eyes filled with confusion. "I was told to tag along and make sure everyone is alright. At least that's what Reborn told me." He thought for moment. "Also, this was a plan to get the Surprise Birthday Party ready for Colonello and Basil."

"Who are you talking to?" ask Colonello.

Tsuna whipped around, quickly making up an excuse. "S-Sorry, I was just talking to myself." He said, smiling nervously.

"Ah, ok." Colonello nods and leans back in his chair.

'_Whew! That was close!' _thought Tsuna.

'_What? Surprise Birthday Party?'_ thought the two ladies. Lal peered at Colonello as Oregano stared at Basil.

"Lal, did you know about the party?" asked Oregano, turning her attention back to her friend.

Lal paused for a moment, thinking back on the conversation she had with Reborn. "Now that you mention it, Reborn might have said something about a birthday party. But I didn't know about it being a surprise."

Oregano smiled. "I see. Well then, we must not fail them. Let's make this party a success!"

"…Yeah." Replied Lal. She stared out her window, watching the clouds and the scenery below her.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I had to split the Day 1 in to two parts or this chapter would be super long. Sorry! I'll post the second part ASAP.<p>

Thank you for the reviews everyone! I've been working feverously to finish as many chapters as I can before school starts.

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8: Arriving at Italy

_**Chapter 8: Arriving at Italy (Day 1, Part 2)**_

– _**Italy –**_ (about 8:00 – 9:00 )

"You have arrived at Vongola HQ!" said Reborn over the TV screen. He turns on his earpiece. "Get your butts moving!"

'_Damn you Reborn.'_ Lal glares at Reborn from the screen. He sees Lal's furious glare and puts on a cute look. "Don't be mad Lal; I'm sure you will have a great time!" By now, she is ready to shatter the screen.

"Calm down Lal!" Colonello rushed to his wife's side and holds on to her, trying to restrain her from breaking the screen.

"Lal-dono…" said Basil.

"Lal Mirch! Master would be highly disappointed in you!" said Oregano, her voice had a warning. Hearing her friend's strict voice (which is rare), she quiets down and stomped off the plane.

Colonello sighed. "Thanks Oregano. You saved us, kora!" He helps take down the luggage from above the seats. Dragging his and Lal's luggage, he grunts down the stairs. Basil, Oregano, and Tsuna soon follow with their luggage.

"Welcome Tsunayoshi-kun!" said a voice. All of them turn to the sound and sees Ninth.

"Grandfather! Uh, I mean Ninth!" blurted Tsuna, giving him a hug. "How are you?"

Ninth chuckled. "I'm doing fine, thank you. Come on in, I'll show you to your rooms!" He turns and enters the mansion. The group follows after him.

"Wow, kora!" said an amazed Colonello. Lal raised her eyebrow.

"Colonello, is this your first time here?"

"Yeah, kora! This place is awesome!" he looked around eagerly. Lal smiled to herself. Her husband looked like a puppy right now, exploring the mansion.

The Ninth lead all five of them to their bedrooms. He named off the rooms from left to right. "Tsunayoshi-kun, your room will be the one closest to the living room… on the far left. Basil, your room will be next to my grandson. Oregano, you will take the middle room. Lal and Colonello, your room will be next to Oregano's room and finally, my room will take the last room that is closest to the staircase." He looked at the group, eyes sparkling. "Any questions?"

Nobody in the group spoke up. "Good! After you unpack, dinner will be waiting for you downstairs in the dining hall!" And with that, the Ninth walked in to his own room.

"Sawada-dono, I'll be going first then." Basil bowed and headed towards his room.

"Let's go Lal!" Colonello grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her in to their room.

"I better get going too! See you later Oregano!" Tsuna quickly turned and ran in to his room.

"See you later Vongola Decimo." Replied Oregano, stepping in to her own room.

* * *

><p>"So Lal, it seems like we will be sleeping together!" said Colonello cheerfully, opening his suitcase.<p>

"I can see that," grumbled Lal. She opened her suitcase and took out her clothes. "I'll be bathing first. NO PEEKING!"

Colonello pouted. "Fine, kora!" Lal opened the bathroom door and shut it behind her. Colonello stared at the door for a minute before unpacking. He brought snacks, his necessities, some entertainment, his weapons, and his pacifier. He also helped Lal unpack, hoping that she won't be mad at him for looking through her stuff. _'Ah, so tired~'_ Colonello took off his shirt (showing off his hot body) and flopped on to the bed. He held up his pacifier and Lal's, remembering the times they shared in the past.

"Colonello, would you like to….bathe." Lal blushed and immediately turned away. "IDIOT! Wear your shirt!"

Colonello smirked and walked up to Lal, wrapping his arms around her. "Why? You always see me naked… No need to be shy~" teased Colonello. Lal blushed so hard that it felt as if her face was on fire. She jabbed her husband in the ribs and faced him.

Suddenly, Colonello's stomach rumbled, making Lal forget what she was about to say. He blushed a little. "H-Hey Lal, let's go to the dining hall and eat dinner…I'm getting kind of hungry."

Lal face was still for a moment before she smirked. "Sure, let's go." Both of them head to the dining hall and opened the door. Inside, the Ninth and the rest of the group were already eating.

"Colonello-dono, Lal-dono, come and join us!" smiled Basil. Everyone nodded.

"The food tastes really good!" commented Tsuna. "You have to come try this!"

The couple took their seats and ordered their dinner. "Did you guys unpack everything?" asked Lal.

"I have one more bag left." Replied Oregano, taking a sip of her soup. She sighed happily as the soup warmed her up. "Mmm, I've got to get the recipe for this!"

Ninth smiled. "I'm glad you like it. The chef would be happy to give you the recipe!" Oregano smiled and said "Thank you" as she continued eating.

"Here's what you ordered." Said a waiter, handing Lal and Colonello their dinner.

"Thanks, kora!" Colonello cut his meat apart and took a bite. "You're right Tsuna! It does taste really good." He cuts another piece and holds it in front of Lal. "Try some!" She hesitantly opened her mouth, eyeing Colonello cautiously. He placed it inside her mouth and she chewed, the flavor bursting in her mouth.

"Does it taste good?" asked Colonello. Lal swallowed the meat and blushed, nodding. She bushed even harder when her husband wiped some sauce off her mouth with his thumb. He licked it off and smirked. "Lal makes everything taste better."

Everyone (except for Ninth) at the table blushed at the sight. They all turned away when Lal glared at them, obviously telling them to stop staring.

Soon, the waiters/waitresses came to take away their finished plates. Their finished plates were quickly replaced with dessert.

The Ninth looked at the dessert and smiled. "Today's dessert is tiramisu (Ironically, it's an Italian dish. Plus, it tastes really good!). It's a bit cold so please refrain from eating it too fast."

Oregano delicately picked up her fork, cutting off a small chunk of her dessert. She placed it in her mouth, enjoying the taste. Seeing her friend enjoying the dessert, Lal decides to try it too. After Lal took a bite, she felt bliss. The cold, sweet, creamy taste filled her mouth. The cake itself was really soft. But before she could take another bite, she heard a smirk next to her.

"C-Colonello, what are you laughing at?" she glared at him, eyes flashed with anger.

He smiled. "Is it really that good?" His wife nodded. "Would you feed me a bite?"

"O-Of course not!" Lal blushed slightly. "There are other people watching idiot!" whispered Lal. "What are you trying to pull?"

Colonello smirked. "So as long as there isn't anyone, you would feed me?" Lal hesitated before answering.

"Depending on the situation." Replied Lal. Colonello just smiled and took a bite of his tiramisu. The rest of the dinner went on peacefully….

* * *

><p>"Goodnight. See you all tomorrow!" called Tsuna as he entered his room.<p>

Oregano yawned. "Mm, see you tomorrow morning…" she said sleepily, stepping in to her room.

"Goodnight!" said Basil, opening his door. "See you later Lal-dono. You too, Colonello –dono."

"Goodnight, kora!" replied Colonello.

"Goodnight." Said Lal, following Colonello into their room.

"Ahh! That was a good dinner!" sighed Colonello, flopping on to the bed.

"Yeah, the food was pretty good." Lal replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. She started to change, slipping in to her pajamas.

Colonello watched her change, wondering if he should take the chance. After a bit of pondering, he decided against it. "I'm going to take a shower, ok?" said Colonello, grabbing his clothes. He goes in to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Lal layed down on the bed. _'Finally, some peace and quiet!'_ thought Lal. She felt a bit tired from waking up so early in the morning. _'I guess a little nap won't hurt…'_ She closed her eyes and drifted to dreamland.

Colonello stepped out of the shower and turned to his wife. He watches her chest rise and fall at a steady beat. _'She's asleep._' He thought as he crawled in to bed. He carefully lifted Lal and placed her under the covers.

All of a sudden, her hands gripped his undershirt. Colonello tried to pry her hands off but to no avail. Lal slightly trembled and sweated, mumbling. _'She's having a nightmare…'_ Sighing, he crawled under the covers and hugged his wife. "Good night Lal." He whispered, kissing her cheek. Lal stopped shivering, as if she was freed from her bad dream. Feeling her heartbeat and her warmth, Colonello closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I have to admit, this is one of my worst chapters. There is a lot of OOC in this chapter... sorry about that!<p>

Also, my school starts tomorrow so I'll be updating at least once a week. I'll try my best to update!

I've had writer's block a lot recently. Maybe it's because I didn't have enough rest... I hope it clears up soon so my chapters will become more interesting.

Please Review :)


	9. Chapter 9: Influenza

_**Chapter 9: Influenza**_

_**Lal's POV:**_

'_It feels hot…'_ I lifted my left hand, feeling for the heat source. First, I felt something soft. Lowering my hand a little, I felt skin. My eyes shot open and peeked at my hand. My hand was on Colonello's forehead. He was sweating and shivering. I quickly pry myself from Colonello's arms, calling Tsuna using the phone in our room.

"Sawada, it's me, Lal Mirch."

"Good morning Lal. Is something wrong?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah. Send a doctor over to our room now. Colonello seems to be sick!"

"Y-Yes!" replied Tsuna quickly. "I'll call a doctor right away!"

* * *

><p>"Yup, just a common case of the flu." The doctor reaches in to his bag and takes out a bottle of medicine. "Here, just feed him 1 pill of this medicine once every morning and night."<p>

"Thanks." I took the medicine from the doctor. Sawada also thanked the doctor and escorted him out the door. I turn back, looking at Colonello.

'_I need to help him cool off.'_ I quickly go to the bathroom, filling a big bowl with cool water. I drop a clean cloth in to the bowl and heave the bowl next to the bed.

'_I guess I will also need to take off his undershirt…'_ I thought as I eyed Colonello. It was wet with sweat. I lift him up, as gently as I can, and took off his undershirt. Squeezing out the towel, I dab Colonello's sweat off his face and body. As I turn around to rinse off the towel in the bowl, Colonello stirred.

"Colonello!" He stirred. I dab his forehead again. "Colonello!"

_**Author's POV:**_

"-nello!" said a soothing voice.

'_Hmm?'_ Colonello slowly opened his eyes, feeling dizzy and hot. He turns to the voice and sees Lal next to him, looking worried.

"Colonello, how are you feeling?" Lal squeezes out a cold towel, wiping his sweat off his face.

"I-I'm fine…" he said, standing up. He collapsed on the bed, feeling a splitting headache.

"Sure," Lal said, voice filled with sarcasm. "I'm pretty sure that you feel fine."

"No, really…." Colonello faltered. He really didn't want to stay in bed when he had a mission to do. (Yeah, Colonello doesn't know about the Birthday Party). He tries to get out of bed again.

"You bastard! You are going to stay here and get some rest!" Lal crawled on top of Colonello, her weight pinning him down. "I already told the others that you were sick. So you better hurry up and get well again!"

Colonello chuckled, then coughed. "Ugh…" he groaned. Lal quickly dabbed his forehead with the cloth. Getting off of her husband, she quickly opened the bottle of medicine the doctor gave her. She holds out the pill in her palm and holds out a glass of water.

"Here, eat your medicine." Colonello gets up slowly and takes the pill from her palm. He tilted up his head and popped it in his mouth, using the water to help him swallow.

"Thanks dear." said Colonello, lowering himself on to the bed. Lal bites her lip, trying hard not to slap him.

"Y-You're welcome." Replied Lal, dabbing his chest. "Get well soon, ok?" She places another cool, wet towel on Colonello's forehead.

'_Knock, knock.' _Tsuna, Basil, and Oregano step in and walk over to Colonello.

"Are you ok?" asked Tsuna, putting a vase of flowers on the table. "Reborn says you should get plenty of rest and fluids." Colonello smirked. So the paranoid hitman can worry about others.

"Colonello-dono, hope you get better soon." Said Basil sympathetically. He puts a 'get well' card on the table. "Tis a shame that you'll miss out on the mission."

"Lal, take good care of him. I'll go to the mission in your place." Lal smiled gratefully at Oregano.

Colonello smiled. "Thanks for your – koff – concern." He started to cough, his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Everyone, I think we should leave now. See you later, Lal." Tsuna walks out the door, Oregano and Basil following him. Once the door closed, Lal turned her attention to Colonello.

"You're sweating a lot, Colonello." Commented Lal, still dabbing the beads of sweat forming on his body. Colonello managed a small, weak smile. His opened his mouth to speak but Lal stopped him.

"Get some rest. I'll come back with some soup." Said Lal, opening the door. She took one last look at Colonello before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Chef, make some chicken noodle soup." Barked Lal. "I need it immediately!"<p>

"Yes, of course! Please wait 20 minutes." The chef quickly walked back to the kitchen, ready to make the special request.

Lal sighed as she flopped on to the chair_. 'Click'_ Suddenly, she heard Reborn's voice through the earphones.

"Ciaossu Lal Mirch." She could hear Vongola Tenth's guardians in the background. They were all talking, laughing, and seeming to have a good time.

"Reborn…." Murmured Lal.

"Right, I heard that Colonello is sick. Are you taking good care of him?" Reborn smirked. Lal clenched her teeth, trying to contain her anger the best she could.

"You are not helping, Reborn!"

"Too bad, I'm already helping with the party." Replied Reborn slyly.

"Why you-!" Lal could feel her patience fading away fast. She decided to end the conversation before she really bursts with anger. "If that's all you came to say, I'm signing off Reborn."

"Wait a minute." Lal waited, waiting for Reborn to talk. She closed her eyes for a second, calming down. When she opened them again, she saw Reborn. Well, at least a hologram of him.

Reborn smirked. "I guess you have noticed the hologram. Anyways, remember the schedule I gave you?" Lal nodded. "Did you notice anything?"

'_Notice what?'_ thought Lal. "No." she answered bluntly.

"Hn. Well, there is a secret message hidden in the schedule of yours. Find out and call me back." He tilted his fedora. "Ciao Ciao!" The hologram disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Lady Mirch?" asked the chef, peeping out of his door.

"What is it?" snapped Lal. She was _not_ in a good mood today.

"Y-Your special order is done." He stammered. He brings out a bowl. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Lal held the chicken noodle soup in her hands and headed down the hall. She put down the food and opened the door to her room. She peeked in quietly, stealing a look at Colonello.

"..L-Lal.." mumbled Colonello. Lal's eyes softened a little but then hardened again. '_He must be dreaming something __**weird**__ about me.'_ She briskly walked in to the room, and placed the plate of food on the table.

"Now w_here the hell did Colonello put my laptop?'_ Lal opened her drawers and her closet, trying to find her laptop. She finally found it on top of her chair. Opening up the case and taking out her laptop; she dug a bit deeper, taking out Reborn's schedule.

'_Let's see what Reborn was talking about….'_ She scanned the schedule, noticing some words and letters were bolded. But before she could piece it all together, she heard Colonello stirring.

_'Fuck!'_ Lal quickly stuffed the schedule in her laptop cover. "Colonello?"

He groaned. Lal walks over to Colonello, dumping out the dish of now warm water in the sink. As she filled up the dish with new, cool water, Lal lifted Colonello.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

Colonello gave a weak smile. "Yeah, kora!" he said, voice hoarse. Lal picked up the warm towel from his forehead and went to the sink. By now, the dish was filled with cool water. Lal dumps a few ice cubes in to the dish and places the warm towel inside. She huffed as she heaved the dish back next to the bed. She squeezed out the towel a couple times, trying to cool down the towel.

'_This should be cool enough.'_ Lal dabbed Colonello's forehead first, whipping away the sweat. Then, she moved on to his arms and chest. She did it quickly and professionally, as if she had done it millions of times. Colonello's eyes followed her every movement, making her slightly irritated.

"Here, chicken noodle soup." Lal holds out the dish, waiting for her husband to take the dish. He didn't move. "Take it!" said Lal, this time more forcefully.

"I… I can't." whispered Colonello. "Everything hurts."

"Oh." Lal blinked her eyes in realization. She was rarely sick so she didn't really remember how it felt like to be sick. She sighed as she picked up the spoon. She scooped up some soup and blew off the steam. Colonello opened his mouth, letting Lal put the spoon in. Lal took out the spoon from Colonello's mouth and scooped up more soup, blowing off the steam again. She wiped Colonello's mouth when a few drops of soup and food came out. She repeated this process until the bowl was finished.

"Thanks Lal." Said Colonello, leaning forward to give her a slight peck on the cheek. She blushed and he sighed as he snuggled back in to his blankets, getting more rest. Lal yawned too, sleep urging her to rest. She was determined to stay awake until the rest of the group got here. But, after two hours, she eventually gave in to the power of sleep and slipped in to a dreamless slumber...

* * *

><p>My endings usually end with sleep. I just noticed that just now :P<p>

Hmmm, I wonder what Reborn's secret message is... To tell you the truth, I haven't even firgured it out yet :P

Thanks so much for reviewing my chapters :D I've gotten a lot of hw since school started so my updates have gotten slower.

Anyways, please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Special Box Weapons

_**Chapter 10: Special Box Weapons**_

"…You're kidding right?"

"No, I would never joke about something like this," Oregano said. She smiled. "I already asked Basil to take care of Colonello while we go. So what do you say?"

"No," replied Lal bluntly. "I'm not going shopping. I'd rather stay here."

Oregano's eyes widened. "But Colonello!"

Lal's eyebrow twitched at her friend. "And what does Colonello have to do anything with this?"

"You didn't read your secret message yet?"

"No. I didn't have time. I was too busy."

Oregano sighed. "Well, _**you **_and_** I**_ are going shopping for Colonello and Basil's _**birthday**_ gifts." She grabbed Lal's hand and smiled. "Master agreed that you should shop for your husband's gift… since you know him better than me."

"Ah, are you guys ready to go?" asked Tsuna, poking his head in to the room.

The blonde female peered at her friend. "So?"

Lal sighed. "It seems that I don't have a choice," She grabs her bag and turned to Tsuna. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Let's split up. It'll be easier to find a gift that way," Suggested Oregano as the trio walked down the street. "We'll meet at Vongola HQ at 3:00, ok?"<p>

"Yeah, sure." Lal was already walking away, peering through the stores.

"See you later Lal!" yelled Tsuna. "And turn on your earpiece!"

She sighed as she browed through the shops. She had already wondered for about an hour or so. She already had Basil's gift at home but she couldn't find one for Colonello. "Damn that Reborn." Lal murmured, kicking a stone in her path.

"I could hear you, Lal." Said a voice.

"… What now, Reborn?" she groaned, clearly frustrated.

"Nothing. Did you find a gift yet?"

"What do you think?"

"…so you failed."

"WHAT? THAT'S NONE OF YOUR – " she stopped suddenly, replaying Reborn's words in her mind. '_Wait, what did I fail at?'_

"… Figure it out Lal. What would Colonello want the most. Ciao Ciao!" Reborn signed off.

'_What would Colonello want the most…'_ Lal thought as she entered a café.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?"

"A fruit smoothie. Here." Replied Lal. She looks up to hand the cashier the money. "Here you-" Her eyes grow wide. "Fong?"

"Sorry? My name isn't Fong." Said the cashier.

"Liar." Muttered Lal. She takes her receipt and waits for her order at a table next to the window. Soon, her number was called and she went to take her order. As she grabbed her drink, a gun was pointed to her head.

"Don't move young lady." Said a voice. Everyone else in the café also stood up, aiming their guns and weapons at Lal.

Lal smirked. "What is this?"

"An order from master." The person replied calmly. She smirked again as she spoke in to her earpiece.

"Sawada, Oregano…I'm surrounded by enemies. If I don't answer in ten minutes, assume I'm dead." She takes a deep breath.

"Pathetic." she lights up her rings. Her wedding ring had the rain attribute and her two other rings were cloud and mist. "This is the last chance for you to back down." She warned, holding her box weapons in her hand.

Suddenly, an enemy shot an attack at her. She injected her flames in to her boxes. Zamza (her could attribute centipede) came out of its box first, shielding Lal from the enemies attacks. Using her mist attribute she opened her second box. Mist flames wrap around her right wrists and her Nuvola Gauntlet appears. She quickly jumped up and activated it, shooting her enemies.

"Don't let her get away!" Everyone in the café charged at her. She quickly uses Zamza to drain away some flames from her enemies. Suddenly, storm attribute bullets were shot at her. She managed to dodge all but one, which managed to graze her right cheek. She winced in pain as she continued fighting. But, with so many enemies and only one of her, her stamina was fading fast.

'_Damn it!' _thought Lal as she evaded the attacks aimed her way. She looked at her belt, holding her box weapons._ "I meant to use these as a last resort/emergency but there are too many enemies!'_ Lal gritted her teeth and took out one of the two boxes Colonello gave her during their engagement party. She jumped up high, above the enemies. _'Let's see what this box could do…'_ She injected her rain flames and the box opened, showering high purity, rain attribute cherry blossom flowers on the enemy. The flowers opened, sprinkling pollen on the enemies.

From above, she could see the enemies below her collapsing, going unconscious after contacting the cherry blossoms/pollen_. 'Wow, where did Colonello get such a strong box weapon?'_ thought Lal as she landed gracefully. Unfortunately, there were more enemies in the room. She only managed to knock out 30% of the enemies. She turned to the rest of the group, glaring at them.

"Who's next?" She eyed the enemies as they trembled in fear. Suddenly, cloud attribute roots came out of the ground, pinning her legs down. "What the hell?" While she was distracted, one of the men shot bullets at her. Lal looked up but it was too late. She didn't have enough time to dodge. As the bullets came closer, she closed her eyes, waiting for the bullets to hit. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and a rush of wind.

"…" When the bullets didn't hit her, Lal opened her eyes a little. What she saw in front of her made her gasp.

"S-Sawada!" Tsuna used his sky flames, blocking the bullets. He then took off to the enemy, fighting them using his flames and Natsu (Tsuna's sky lion).

"You alright Lal?" asked Oregano, rushing to her friend's side. "It took a while to find you! This café was covered by an illusion!"

"Y-Yeah." She replied, looking at Oregano. "Thanks for coming."

"You should thank the Tenth here. He defeated all the enemies as he made his way towards here." She smiled and turned to watch Tsuna defeat all the enemies. "He's really strong."

Lal also watched, smiling in satisfaction. "He has _gotten_ better."

Oregano lit up her storm attribute flame, opening one of her box weapon. A storm attribute feather appeared on her hand. She gently brushed it against the cloud roots. The roots immediately burn up and turn to a pile of soot.

The ladies both stood up, aiding Tsuna in battle with their box weapons. Oregano threw a few pillows at the enemy as Lal activates the second box Colonello gave her. One of the people cut open the pillows, making the storm attribute feathers fall on the enemies.

As the enemies scream in pain, Lal threw her rain-covered clams at them. The white clams opened, draining the enemies of their flames. As the clams filter their flames, they make a pearl based on the attribute they drained. When their enemies weakened (because flames are like energy), Tsuna took this chance to knock them unconscious.

The fighting went on for about an hour. When it was over, the exited the "invisible" café as if nothing happened. Then, they headed back to Vongola HQ, making sure that nobody was following them.

_'I wonder where did Fong go...'_ thought Lal as she walked with Tsuna and Oregano. _'Did we accidently knock him unconsious too?' _(Don't worry Lal! Fong is like the wind so he escaped as soon as the battle started :P)

* * *

><p>The walk to Vongola HQ was a silent one. Suddenly, Tsuna spoke up, breaking the silence and the tension in the air.<p>

"Umm… So, did anyone get a gift for Colonello or Basil?" he asked, eyeing the two ladies.

"I did. Turmic and Master also approves of it." Replied Oregano.

"I have Basil's gift at home. But I didn't find anything for Colonello." Lal said briskly. She looked at Tsuna. "What about you Sawada?"

"Hii! I-I got both presents right here…" he holds out his left arm, showing two shopping bags.

"Ah!" Oregano turns to Tsuna and Lal. "Reborn contacted me before we started fighting. He said that we should hide the gifts." She looked at Tsuna who nodded. "Also, Lal, I think that you don't need to give a gift to Colonello…"

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked, eyebrows twitching. Her friend smiled.

"Because you are the best gift he could have." She replied. Suddenly, Lal's mind clicked. She knew how what to give Colonello on his b-day!

Lal smirked. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll give Colonello something for his b-day."

"Sawada –dono! Lal-dono! Oregano-dono!" called Basil, carrying an empty plate in his hands. "Welcome back!"

"Good afternoon Basil-kun." Smiled Tsuna, hiding the bags behind his back. Oregano stepped in front of him and walked towards Basil.

"Let's go to the kitchen Basil. Did you eat yet?" she asked, leading Basil to the kitchen.

"Not yet. Would you like to join me for lunch?" asked Basil, turning to the trio.

"Sure!" Tsuna answered. "Let me just go back to my room. I'll be right back in the dining room to join you!" He rushes past Lal, heading towards his room.

"Basil, how is Colonello?" Lal asked, turning her attention to him.

"He's doing fine. He just woke up and ate his medicine. You should go visit him."

"Thanks." Lal walked towards their room. She stopped at the door, listening for any sound. Not hearing any, she opened the door.

"Hello Lal, kora!" smiled Colonello, turning his head towards the doorway.

"Seems you have gotten better idiot." Said Lal, sitting next to Colonello. Colonello smiled, pulling her down for a hug.

"Yeah, kora! My voice has come back." He whispered in to Lal's blue hair. Lal sighed contently. She was glad to be able to hear his voice again.

"By the way," started Lal, pushing herself up. "Where did you get these Box weapons?" She held up the two Rain-class boxes she used during the battle.

"Those? I asked Verde to make them for me." Replied Colonello. His face turned serious. "I thought you would only use those if there was an emergency."

"…" Lal looked away, not willing to tell him what she went through. The last thing she wants was to make her husband worry.

"Lal?" Colonello raised his arm, hand on his wife's cheek. "Did something happen?"

She shook her head and plastered a small, fake smile on her face. "No. Nothing happened." Colonello noticed this fake smile but kept quiet.

He grunted and lifted himself from the bed, sitting upright. "I'm hot." Lal's head shot up, twitching her eyebrows.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm hot." Replied Colonello.

"Hot in what way?"

Colonello chuckled. "The temperature hot, kora!" he replied. He paused for a moment. "Do you think I'm hot though? Appearance wise?"

Lal blushed and went to the bathroom, wetting the towel. When she returned, Colonello asked her again. "Do you think I'm hot?" Lal cutely blushed, her cheeks turning red.

"S-Shut up!" she wiped the sweat off Colonello's forehead and body, cooling him off. "I-I think you're hot…." She whispered, barely audible to her husband's ears. But he still heard.

"Thanks, kora!" he grinned, making Lal blush harder (if that's even possible).

"Lal!" said Oregano, poking her head through the door. "It's time for lunch!"

"Ok." Said Lal, turning to her friend. Oregano noticed the blush on Lal's face and smiled.

"See you later Colonello." Lal said, before walking out the door.

"Sure, kora!" replied Colonello as he watched the door close in front of him. Once the door closed, his smile disappeared, replaced with a worried frown. _'Something definitely happened when Lal went shopping today. Or else she wouldn't have mentioned those boxes.'_ Colonello sighed as leaned back on his pillows_. 'Sometimes, I wished my wife would be more honest with me.' _

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>COLONELA<strong> for this great idea! Also, thanks to **COLONELA** and **carolily **for commenting the last 2 chapters :)

In Japanese wedding culture, cherry blossoms represent happiness. Clams represent the couple. And the color white represents a new beginning.

Yay! Tomorrow is the last day of the trip. Then, the group is going back to Japan. I wonder what Lal will give him as a b-day gift...

Please Review :)


	11. Chapter 11: Why?

Yay! I published two chapters in one day :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Why?<strong>_

"Ciaossu!" Reborn's face suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Reborn!/Reborn-san!" yelled the group. The five of them were all in the dining room, just finishing their breakfast.

"How do you keep popping up like that?" asked Tsuna, sweat dropping.

"Good morning Reborn-san." greeted Basil and Oregano.

Reborn nodded. "Everyone's here. Your ride back home is at 1:00pm sharp. Don't be late!" Reborn made a devious smile. "Of course, Lal and Colonello could stay here if they want."

"O-oi, Reborn! W-What's that supposed to mean?" stammered Lal as everyone stared at the couple.

"Really, Reborn?" Colonello perked up.

"No!" Lal punched Colonello on the head. "You're still a bit sick so we're definitely going back."

"Aww~ Come on Lal!"

"No!" repeated Lal. She huffed and headed towards her room. "Thanks for breakfast. COLONELLO! Start packing!"

"Yes, Yes," sighed Colonello, getting up from his seat. "See you guys later, kora!" he said, following after Lal.

"I should also start packing, too." Basil stood up. "Bye Reborn-san. See you later Sawada-dono, Oregano-dono."

Tsuna waited until Basil left before talking again. "So Reborn, are the party preparations complete?"

Reborn smirked. "Of course, no-good Tsuna." Suddenly, Dino and Skull's face appeared on the screen.

"How could you?" sobbed Skull, his eyes filled with tears.

"How could I what?" asked Tsuna, confused.

Dino sighed. "Reborn seems to have tricked us." He peeked at Tsuna. "Remember the people you fought yesterday?"

"What about them?" asked Oregano.

"Well, they were our comrades." Said Dino. "Half of them were Skull's and half of them were mine."

"Oh! Yeah, I knew that…" said Tsuna. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"How, Dame Tsuna?"

"Umm, Hyper Intuition?" replied Tsuna. "That's why I only knocked them unconscious." He took a bite of his muffin. "If I sensed it was a real enemy, I would've used X Burner or XX Burner."

Skull wiped away his tears, finally looking at the Tenth. "Really?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded, making him beam with relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Go away! Both of you!" said Reborn, aiming his gun at his student and lackey. "You're annoying."

"Y-Yes Reborn!" they saluted and quickly sprinted away, not wanting to be shot.

"You guys should start packing. See you in 7-8 hours. Ciao Ciao!" Reborn clicked off the TV, making the screen turn dark.

There was an eerie silence between Tsuna and Oregano. She suddenly cleared her throat, standing up.

"Well then, I guess I should start…."

"M-Me too!" agreed Tsuna. Both of them walked towards their rooms, saying good-bye temporarily before they entered their room.

* * *

><p>"Lal! Don't forget this!" Colonello picked up her laptop and her laptop case.<p>

"Give me that!" she snapped, jamming it in her suitcase. "Damn, how did I pack this again?" muttered Lal as she sat on her suitcase.

Colonello grinned. "Need help?"

"No thanks!" She puts her full weight on the suitcase, trying to zip it up. He ignores her anyways, still helping Lal zip up the suitcase.

"That's the last of them!" Colonello grinned, looking around the now empty room. He turned to Lal, lighting up his wedding ring.

"W-What are you doing Colonello?" Lal asked, staring at him.

"…Sorry." Suddenly, Colonello jumped towards Lal, stealing one of her box weapons. But before she could react, he already opened it, sending cherry blossoms at her direction. The blossoms opened, sprinkling pollen on her.

_'Shit!'_ thought Lal as the pollen fell. The box weapon immediately went in to effect and she began to feel drowsy.

"Ugh," Lal tried to stabilize, her eyesight going blurry. Before she blacked out, she murmured. "Why…?"

"Sorry, Lal." Colonello whispered, staring at his wife. Then, she closed her eyes, meeting up with darkness.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I had to make this chapter a bit short.<p>

Sigh, I made Colonello seem so suspicious in this chapter. Sorry! I'm sure that Colonello has a good reason for doing this.

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12: Revealed

**_WARNING: This chapter is a bit mature..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Revealed<strong>_

"Muu~" Mammon (aka:Viper) grumbled as he quickly walked down the hall. He opened the door to Colonello's room…Only to see Lal on the ground, unconscious.

Mammon froze for a moment before speaking. "I'm impressed… Fong."

Colonello smirked. The illusion slowly faded, leaving Fong standing where the blonde once was. He walked to the figure on the ground and sighed. "Sorry Lal."

The illusionist made a small smile. "I never knew you had it in you. How did you trick Lal in to thinking you were Colonello?"

Fong shrugged. "I guess I know them really well...well enough to copy their personailty."

"Did Reborn make you do this?"

"Yeah…" The Chinese hitman picked Lal up and turned to Mammon. "Let's hurry and put her in her seat before the real Colonello comes back from the bathroom." They rush out of the room, carrying Lal's belongings.

* * *

><p>"Mmmn…" Lal squeezed her eyes, slowly regaining consciousness. Little by little, the events came flooding back in to her mind. "COLONELLO!" she yelled, jolting up from the bed. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was.<p>

Lal spots a picture. The nostalgic picture she and Colonello took at COMSUBIN. (You know, the one with the Colonello holding the water bottle on top of Lal :D)

'_I'm…home?' _thought Lal as she stood from her bed.

"Hello Lal! Glad you're awake, kora!" grinned Colonello, walking in to the room.

"And whose fault is it?" growled Lal, getting in to a fighting position. "You're going to PAY!" She strikes him with a kick. Colonello smirked, dodging it gracefully. Living with Lal has certainly kept him on his feet.

"Well then," he said, dodging another attack. "You have some explaining to do yourself, kora!" Lal paused, looking at Colonello nervously.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, still in fighting position. Colonello walked up to Lal and pushed her on to the bed.

"You know what I mean." He replied, sitting next to Lal (who was lying on the bed).

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about." She closed her eyes, trying to hide her panic.

Colonello smirked again. "First of all, why were you in the plane without telling me?"

"Plane?" Lal's voice was filled with confusion. "What plane? All I remember is you knocking me unconscious…."

Now it was Colonello's turn to be confused. "No, I would never make you unconscious!" He gave his wife a small peck on the cheek

Lal blushed and turned away. Colonello eyes gleamed a bit before remembering what he was doing. "Then, can you explain this?" He holds up an earpiece and the two box weapons.

Lal's eyes opened wide and her hand flew to her ear. "You idiot! Don't take things without permission!" Colonello just made a small, sad smile.

"Tell me Lal," he looked at his wife with his baby blue eyes. "Tell me what's going on, kora."

"I..I.." Lal looked away. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"She was on a mission for you." said a voice. Both of them turned around, facing Reborn. He was leaning by the door, smirking. "Ciaossu Lal, Colonello…"

"Damn you Reborn! Don't barge in to a private conversation!" yelled Colonello, turning his attention to his friend.

He just ignored Colonello and turned to Lal. "Right? You were taking place of your husband's mission."

Lal sat up and looked at Reborn, stunned. "Y-Yeah. A mission."

Reborn smiled a little. "And you will be happy to know, Colonello, that she succeeded in flying colors."

Her eyes widened. "So are the preparations completed?"

He nodded. "Here, an invitation to celebrate our success on the mission." Reborn hands it to Colonello and tips his fedora. "I will be going now. Ciao!" He sauntered out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

"…"Colonello was silent for a moment. "Is this true, kora?"

Lal thought for a moment. '_Well, it's not exactly the entire truth.' _She decides to go with a compromised answer. "Yeah, something like that."

Colonello grinned. "I'm glad then. Congratulations!" He gives Lal a giant teddy-bear hug.

"O-oi! Not so tight!"

"Whoops!" He released his grip for a moment, letting his wife breathe again.

Lal snatched the letter from Colonello. "Give me that!" She opened the letter and scanned it. Then, she threw the letter at the wall, closed her eyes, and groaned.

"What's wrong, kora?" He picked up the letter near the wall and read it. He smirked and grinned deviously at Lal. "Don't want to be lady-like?" he teased.

Lal growled, swearing a bit. "Shut up!" Her husband just grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Want me to choose for you?" He went to the closet, and took out all the dresses in it. His wife just sat on the bed, eyeing the growing pile of dresses in dread.

"D-Do I have to?" she asked.

Colonello just picked up the pile of dresses and handed them to Lal. "Here, try on these dresses." He slightly pushing her in to the bathroom.

She just glared at him, mumbling. Soon, Lal spent the next two hours modeling her dresses in front of Colonello as he commented on them. There were two piles on the floor, both piles growing with each dress modeled.

"That definitely goes in to the 'yes' dress pile, kora!" Colonello said as he commented on the last dress, leaning back on the bed. He was getting turned on seeing Lal in the beautiful dresses. And he was trying hard to control his urge to harass his wife.

Lal walked up to Colonello, holding the five other dresses they agreed on. "S-So, which one? The one I'm wearing or one of these?" stuttered Lal, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sure whatever you choose would look good on you." he replied. She looked at all the dresses for a minute, listing out the pros in cons in her head. Finally, she chose a comfortable dress. It was a strapless, magenta colored dress with a royal blue sash in the middle. It flowed loosely to the knees. Lal went back in to the bathroom, wearing on the dress. She came out, blushing at Colonello. "W-What do you think?"

He was quiet for a moment. Then, he stood up and picked up Lal, earning him a little scream from her. "You look gorgeous, dear…" he said in a seducing tone. Colonello couldn't calm down his urge any longer. He laid her down on the bed, going on top of her.

Lal blushed harder, knowing what was going to happen next. For the next few minutes, Colonello gently kissed her, caressing her lips. The kissing soon got aggressive, full of want and lust.

"C-Colonello…" moaned Lal, her dress already gone. Their clothes were scattered messily on the ground.

"More…" whispered Colonello as he nibbled her ear. "Say my name more~"

Lal gasped as her husband's hands slipped in to her underwear. She bit her lip, the pleasure taking over her body. "A-Ah! Colonello!" Lal moaned again as his hands crawled up her waist, massaging them. Both of them were breathing hard.

"Mmm, Lal…" he licked her skin, savoring the taste. Colonello pulled off Lal's undergarments, leaving her completely bare. "You're delicious~" he licked Lal's skin again, but this time he thrusted in to her.

"AH!" cried Lal, the thrusting getting more and more aggressive. "Colonello!" she gasped, legs wrapping around his waist.

"Lal!" he replied. He groaned as Lal sucked his skin, giving him a kiss mark.

_**(And we will just say that this continued for quite some time. This is rated T :P)**_

"You ok, Lal?" asked Colonello, wrapping his arms around her.

Lal's blue hair brushed Colonello's chest as she snuggled towards it. "Y-Yeah…"

Suddenly, a thought flashed through her mind. She pushed Colonello away a little. "H-How am I going to cover up these kiss marks?"

He thought for a bit. Then, he crawled out of bed and searched through his luggage. "Ah! Here it is!" Colonello crawled back in to bed, giving Lal a small packaged gift. "Open it!" he said, holding Lal close to him.

Lal hesitated before opening the gift. Inside was a blue laced chocker, the color was the exact same color as her hair. It was about the thickness of a packaging ribbon and had a flower on the end. The flower was the same color as her eyes.

"…" she stared at the beautiful gift. "When did you get this?"

"Ah?" Colonello snuggled in to the blankets. "I got this during our trip. When you went shopping, I asked Basil to help me buy one."

Lal's eyes softened and she snuggled closer to Colonello. "Thanks." She whispered, closing her eyes to rest.

Colonello chuckled softly. "You're welcome, kora!" And he too, closed his eyes, slipping in to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>Yay! The next chapter is going to be based on the birthday party :)<p>

Just in case, while I was writing this story, I also wrote a Songfic titled _**All I ever wanted. **_

Thanks to** carolily**, **COLONELA,** and **KyoyaCloud** for helping me choose the setting in this chapter :D

Also, thanks for everyone who gave reviewed! I think that this story will be long. Oh, and this story will have another twist :D

***Spoiler Alert: Is it just me, or does Reborn get in to people's affairs a lot (*Hint, hint). Also, knowing Reborn, he would do something to make them get together. Haha, I have a great idea! But then Reborn fans are going to kill me o.o

Pleaese review :)


	13. Chapter 13: Party Tricks

_**Chapter 13: Party Tricks**_

"Cheers!"Smiled Tsuna and Basil, holding up their glasses.

"CHEERS!" everyone raised up their glasses with the Vongola boss and CEDEF chief. The room immediately erupted with chatter, laughter, and smiles.

Lal sipped her cider while Colonello drank from his glass of wine. Colonello had high alcohol tolerance while Lal had low alcohol tolerance.

"Thanks Reborn." Colonello smiled, slapping Reborn _hard_ on the back.

"Happy birthday, Colonello." Reborn slapped him equally as hard on the back. Lal took this moment to look at the people around her. People from the Vongola, Varia, and CEDEF all came to celebrate the two blonde's birthdays (Basil apparently has dirty blonde hair and Colonello has blonde hair). Sighing, she remembered how long it took for her and Colonello to reach this room.

_**Flashback**_

Colonello stepped out of the car and walked to the other side. Opening the door, he extended his free arm. "Time to get out, dear~"

Lal gritted her teeth, stepping out of the car. She tripped a little, due to the fact that she wasn't used to high heels. "Darn it, why did it have to be a fancy party?" Her husband silently steadied Lal and walked her to the front door.

"How should I know, kora!" Colonello turned around and locked the car. Then, he fished out a map from his pocket, locating where the party was being held.

'_This… is Reborn's home?'_ wondered Lal as they followed the map through the big house. '_This is more of a mansion!' _

"Ah! Here we are, kora!" Colonello opened the door in front of them and they saw….chefs.

"You idiot!" hissed Lal. "This isn't where the party is held!"

One of the chefs looked up from the cake she was decorating. "May I help you?"

"…This wouldn't happen to be the room where the party is taking place… is it?" asked Colonello, looking around the room.

"No sir, this is the kitchen." The chef pointed to the stairs next to the kitchen. "Take these stairs and make a right turn. There should be two large doors. That's where the party is taking place."

"Thanks, kora!" Colonello turned around quickly and walked out of the room. Lal smirked as she followed her husband, eventually finding the big doors. In front of the doors were two people they knew.

"Good evening Colonello-dono, Lal- dono." Greeted Basil. Oregano gave a quick smile as she slipped their invitation in to the machine.

On the left side of the doors, there was a little machine (invented by Verde). On the sign, it said to insert the invitation you received in to the slot. If it's real, you should be able to enter the door.

"Do you have it, Lal?" asked Colonello, turning to his wife.

"Yeah, wait." She dug around her bag "Ah, found it." Lal inserted the invitation and the doors unlocked.

"Let's go, kora!" The four of them entered through the door. But as soon as they entered the room, party crackers were fired at them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Colonello and Basil were surprised but quickly recovered.

"Thanks, kora!" grinned Colonello.

"Thank you very much everybody!" beamed Basil.

"Basil-kun! Colonello! Happy birthday!" Tsuna smiled as he led the two of them on the stage. He turned to them, asking what they would like to drink.

"Anything, kora!" answered Colonello.

"Cider please." Answered Basil.

Tsuna nodded and poured them the drinks in to their glasses. He handed the drinks to them. "Let's start this party off with a toast!" The crowd cheered as waiters/waitresses handed out drinks.

_**Back to the Present**_

"Happy birthday Basil," said Lal, handing him a wrapped gift. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Lal-dono." He took the gift from her hands. "I'm honored to receive a gift from you."

Lal made a small smile. "No, I'm honored for you accepting my gift." Basil thanked her again before greeting the others around him.

"Hey Fong," Lal started, walking up towards the Chinese man. She put her glass on the table and turned to Fong. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Were you at the café the other day?"

Fong gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. I was the cashier from the other day."

Lal just smirked. "I knew it was you all along. Reborn probably dragged you in to this plan, too" She sighed as she looked at Colonello and Basil. "Well, at least this was a success."

"Yeah." Suddenly, I-pin rushed in front of Lal and Fong. "Master! It's almost time!"

"Ah," he nodded before turning back to the blue-haired lady. "Sorry Lal, I need to help set up our special surprise. I'll see you soon." Fong turned and followed I-pin, leaving Lal alone for the time being. She picked up her glass from the table, taking a sip. She swallowed the drink in her cup but, somehow, it tasted different.

'_Is this cider?'_ thought Lal. She brought the glass to her nose, taking a whiff. Suddenly, she froze_. 'Shit! This isn't cider! It's beer!'_ Lal put down the cup in disgust, and quickly walked away from it. _'If I ever found the bastard who switched my drink, I swear that they will see hell!' _Soon, a murderous aura was surrounding Lal, making people around her slowly back away in fear.

* * *

><p>Mysteriously (*hint, hint!) from across the floor, Reborn sneezed.<p>

"Mu?" Mammon peered at Reborn. "The paranoid hitman has gotten a cold?"Reborn shook his head and managed to catch the sight of a murderous Lal.

"L-Lal sempai is angry…" stammered Skull, cowarding behind Mammon.

"Then you deal with her." Reborn simply said. The next thing Skull knows, he's flying through the air…heading right towards an enraged Lal.

"Hm?" She quickly punched the incoming projectile, making Skull whimper in pain as he hit the ground. Seeing the former Arcobaleno punching-bag, she raised a fist, ready to make Skull see a glimpse of heaven.

"Wait, kora!" Colonello suddenly jumps in, holding Lal back. Skull quickly takes this opportunity and ran for his life.

"Whew!" Colonello sighed in relief. Suddenly, his wife slipped from his grasp and he ended up getting the punishment instead.

"You bastard!" she yelled, torturing poor Colonello. Suddenly, she swayed.

"Lal?" Colonello scrambled on to his feet, catching Lal just in time before she hit the ground.

'_Heh, it's about time the affects of the beer kicked in.'_ smirked Reborn. He snapped his fingers, and the room immediately went pitch blank.

Everyone panicked as Tsuna and his guardians tried to calm everyone down. When the lights clicked back on, Tsuna looked around the room.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Vongola Tenth. A slight murmur went around the room, everyone making sure that the people beside them were ok.

"Hey…" Dino looked around the room. "Where's Reborn?"

Everyone looked around the room, not seeing any sign of the hitman either. "Now you mention it, all the former Arcobaleno are missing!"

Suddenly, they heard a groan. At the left wall, there sat Colonello holding on to Lal.

"Colonello! Are you ok?" Tsuna rushes to the blonde's side, checking for wounds.

He grunted in reply. "I'm fine." He looked at the lady in his arms and frowned. "This isn't Lal."

"What?" Vongola Tenth looked at him in disbelief. "Isn't she right here?" As soon as Tsuna said those last few words, 'Lal' faded away. Everyone in the room gasped. She was an illusion!

Colonello gritted his teeth, swearing a bit. "Damn you Reborn! If you do anything to Lal, I will never forgive you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in a separate room….<strong>_

Lal blinked her eyes, still feeling woozy. She looked around the room, seeing all the other former Arcobaleno.

"Heey~" Lal giggled. "W-Why's everyone staring?" she asked, stuttering a little.

Fong coughed, quickly recovering from his shock. (I don't blame him. Lal would _never_ giggle on her own will). "It's nothing."

"Let's play a game." Suggested Reborn. "Everyone, in a circle."

The four of them obeyed. Reborn placed a bottle in the middle of the room. "Come join us, Verde."

A voice chuckled. "I'm always surprised on how you could sense me so easily." Suddenly, a hole from the floor opened, and Verde stepped out. "I'll be observing, not playing."

"Good grief." Sighed Mammon. He rose and started walking towards the door. "I'll be leaving now-"

'**BAM!'** A hole magically appeared beside Mammon. Reborn's gun was smoking a bit. "Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE is going to play. Got that?" he glared at Verde and Mammon. "Back to the circle, NOW."

Once everyone was seated, the paranoid hitman calmed down a bit. He took the bottle and spun it, murmuring. "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>Hmmm, does this game sound familiar to anyone? :D<p>

I wonder what Reborn is planning now... Could it be Colonello's wish?

Thanks for everyone's reviews. I can't wait to start writing tomorrow (since tomorrow is a 3-day break from school).

My next chapter will come around then :)

Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14: Let the Fun Begin

_**Chapter 14: Let the Fun Begin**_

_Once everyone was seated, the paranoid hitman calmed down a bit. He took the bottle and spun it, murmuring. "Let the games begin." _

* * *

><p>The bottle spun, and spun, and spun. Slowly it came to a stop, pointing at Fong.<p>

"…" Fong stared at the bottle. "Reborn, what happens after this?"

"This." Reborn leaned down, giving Fong a kiss on the cheek. "Now, what should I dare you to do?" Reborn thought for a bit and smirked. "I dare you to hit Skull."

"W-what?" sputtered Skull. He turned his head and sees Fong approaching him. "Nooo!" he cried, near the verge of tears. He curled up in a ball, not wanting to be hurt by his kindest sempai.

"Sorry, Skull." Fong lifts up his hand and… _gently_ slaps Skull across the face. The purple-haired man blinked a few times.

"H-Hey, it doesn't hurt."

Fong just smiled while Reborn glared. "Oi, Fong," Said Reborn. "Next time, you can't go easy." The Chinese man just nodded and sat back on his seat. Then, he took the bottle and spun it.

The bottle spun around until it stopped at Verde.

Fong stood up again and kissed Verde on the cheek. He looked at the group. "What should I dare Verde to do?"

"Make Verde destroy his research notes." Piped up Mammon, sipping his strawberry milk. (I wonder how that got there o.o)

"What? No way!" Verde clutched his science notes protectively.

Reborn smirked. "I agree."

Fong shrugged and turned to the scientist. "Verde, your dare is to destroy your research notes." When he refused, Reborn tilted up his fedora, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Verde, you could either destroy it yourself… or you could let us do the job for you."

The mad scientist froze. Sighing, he closed his eyes, letting his hands hesitantly rip his research notes in half. Then, he opened his eyes, trying to avoid looking at his ripped research notes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the Party<strong>_

"Colonello, what should we do?" asked Tsuna as he turned to the blonde man. "Would you like us to do a search party or would you rather search for Lal and the rest of the former Arcobaleno alone?"

Colonello grabbed Lal's bag and slung it over his shoulder. "It's ok. I'll go alone, kora!" And with that, he left the room. Eerie silence filled the room after the blonde left.

Tsuna clapped his hands loudly. "Ok everyone! Let's resume the party!" At first, it was a bit awkward but, gradually, the party became lively once again.

* * *

><p>The bottle spun again, and this time it landed on Mammon.<p>

Verde smirked and quickly kissed Mammon on the cheek. His glasses gleamed with ideas of revenge. "I dare Mammon… to give away 50% of his money to us."

Verde opened his mouth to complain. Then he shut it when he saw Reborn giving him an evil smile. Grumbling how he shouldn't even be here, he reluntantly handed over 50% of the money he had right now to the entire group.

"Thanks," smirked Reborn. Verde and Skull also thanked Mammon as they collected their share. Lal and Fong, on the other hand, gave their shares back to Mammon (As we all know, Fong is way too nice. And even though Lal was drunk, she had a feeling that if she took the money, Mammon would be seeking revenge).

Cursing a bit, the illusionist spun the bottle. It spun around 5 times before pointing at Skull. Mammon hesitantly kissed Skull on the cheek and quickly wiped his mouth afterwards.

Skull blushed, waiting for his dare. Mammon was clearly bored at this moment (and angry!) so he decided to make things entertaining. "Skull, I dare you to go and challenge Reborn for a fight."

Gulping, Skull turned to Reborn in fear. "Reborn-sempai…" he started.

"Hmn?" Reborn's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Eep!" squeaked Skull. "I-I challenge you to a duel!" he said quickly, his confidence falling.

The hitman smirked. "Fine by me."

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Where is Reborn be hiding Lal!" said Colonello, frustrated. He was tired searching one room at a time. He had already gone through two halls and still no sign of his wife. The blonde studied the map, hoping to spot something.<p>

'**BAM!' 'CRASH!' **The sudden noise sounded through the hall, startling Colonello as he quickly took out his gun. But, not sensing any danger around him, he lowered his gun and listened; wanting to hear the sound again.

'**THUMP!' **A noise sounded through the halls again. _'It's coming from above me.'_ Colonello broke in to a run as he rushed towards the source. He eventually found a room and stepped in. The room was a bedroom. Everything was neat and it seemed to be a guest room.

'**BAM!' **This time, the sound came from behind the left wall. _'There must be a secret door around here.' _Colonello walked around the room, using his hands to guide through everything he touched. Colonello tried to look for a hidden button/lever. After a few minutes of searching, he pressed something under the bed. "YES!" he yelled. The bed was moved forward and behind it was a tube. Without hesitating, the blonde jumped in to it. _'_

_I'm coming Lal!' _thought Colonello as he traveled through the tube.

* * *

><p>A injured Skull shakily took the bottle and spun it. The bottle spun around a few times and stopped, pointing at Lal. Everyone was silent as Skull kissed Lal on the cheek.<p>

"Thanks, Skull." Giggled Lal. Her giggles sent shivers up Reborn's back. Inside Reborn's head, he made a mental note to tell Colonello that if he ever wanted Lal to be lady-like, all he had to do was to give Lal some beer/alcoholic beverage.

Skull looked at his female sempai, deciding to go easy on her. "Lal-sempai, your dare is to kiss anyone in this room." Lal looked lazily around the room, her eyes wandering around the room. Skull whispered into Mammon's ear, giving him the share of money he gave to Skull. The illusionist nodded and held his hands up in the air. Slowly but surely, an illusion of Colonello appeared in front of Reborn. Lal's eyes went wide and she strode up to Reborn. Reborn glanced at the blue-haired woman.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the tie.

"Colonello… You bastard! Kiss me!" yelled Lal, pulling Reborn towards her.

"But I'm not-" but before Reborn could finish his sentence, Lal placed her lips on his lips, kissing him. She deepened the kiss, making the paranoid hitman nervous.

And, it so happens, that a certain blonde took this chance to barge in to the room.

"LAL!" yelled Colonello. He barged in to the room, furious. Suddenly, he froze. Right in front of him, was his wife…kissing Reborn.

* * *

><p>Dun, Dun, DUNN. Poor Reborn, this totally wasn't part of his plan. He's going to have a lot of explaining to do.<p>

Thanks to **carolily** and **COLONELA** for giving me ideas for these dares :)

Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter :D It always helps and it gets me energized to update faster :D

I think I'll publish another chapter either tomorrow or on Monday.

Please review :)


	15. Chapter 15: Cause and Effect

_**Chapter 15: Cause and Effect**_

"_LAL!" yelled Colonello. He barged in to the room, furious. Suddenly, he froze. Right in front of him, was his wife…kissing Reborn. _

* * *

><p>Lal broke the kiss, staring at the person who just barged in to the room. "C-Colonello?" She let go of Reborn and looked at him. "There are two Colonello?" Mammon sighed as he let the illusion he created to disappear.<p>

Colonello's face was frozen for a bit. Then, it showed an expression of anger, jealousy, confusion, and finally hurt.

"Colonello, it's not what you think it is." Reborn said as he walked towards the blonde. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. Colonello took out his gun and pulled the trigger at the hitman. Reborn dodged the bullet with ease.

"Then what's the meaning of this, kora!" Colonello snapped. Reborn drew back a bit. It's been a long time since he had seen Colonello so enraged. The last time he was angry, he had defeated 1,375 enemy hitman from another family in Italy…._all by himself _(Yeah, this came from the manga/anime). Of course, Reborn kept track so he knew how terrifying it was to be Colonello's enemy.

"I wasn't the one who caused this." Reborn turned to Mammon. "Viper created an illusion to make me look like you."

"Viper…" Colonello turned to the illusionist with a deadly look on his face.

"Mu, it was a job." Replied Mammon calmly. "And my name is Mammon!"

"Then who paid you?" he asked, knuckles cracking.

Mammon just pointed to the person behind him.

Gulping, Skull backed away slowly. Reborn and Colonello turned to the ex-stuntman, both giving off a murderous aura. They approached Skull, ready to beat him to death. Leon transformed in to a hammer while Colonello got in to a fighting position.

"I-I'm sorry Colonello-sempai… Reborn-sempai…" he stammers, falling on the ground. He started shaking in fear, knowing what will come next.

Soon, Colonello and Reborn pounced on Skull, giving him the beating of his life.

* * *

><p>Lal, who was still kind of drunk, couldn't really process what was going on. She stared blankly at the hitman and her husband as they beat Skull up.<p>

Colonello and Reborn were breathing hard after they finished beating up Skull. He was on the ground, moaning in pain from the cuts, bruises, and hits he received from his two sempai.

Colonello sighed as he ruffled his hair. "Is Lal still drunk, kora?"

"More or less, yeah." Reborn replied as he tilted his fedora. Then, he leaned towards the blonde, whispering in his ear. "If you ever want Lal to act lady-like, give her some beer/alcoholic beverage."

The blue haired woman tilted her head cutely as her husband stared. Slowly, Colonello reached in to Lal's bag (that was slung over his shoulder), and took out a small perfume bottle. He knew that Lal usually hated to put on perfume (especially the strong scented ones).

"Catch, kora!" Colonello tossed the bottle in to the air. Lal's military instincts came in to affect as she caught the bottle in mid-air.

"Thanks dear~" she said happily as she sprayed herself with perfume. By now, Colonello was gapping at his wife, stunned at what she said and what she was doing. He rubbed his eyes, making sure it wasn't another illusion. He was sure it wasn't an illusion when Lal walked up to him, kissing him on the lips.

The blonde man sighed again, gently kissing back. Then, he picked up Lal and carried her bridal styled. As Colonello walked towards the exit, he turned back a little, glaring at the hitman. "Reborn, next time, I won't forgive you." Then he walked out, a deadly aura still surrounding him.

The room was silent for a moment before Verde managed to speak up.

"Can I go now? I need to re-write my notes." Verde picked up his ripped papers and looked at Reborn.

"…" Reborn just pulled his fedora down, covering his eyes. The mad scientist took this as a permission to leave and jumped in to the hole on the ground.

"Good grief." Mammon said as he slowly faded away. "That was a waste of time." His words lingered in the air as he disappeared.

"Bye Reborn-sempai!" called Skull as he made his way towards the exit. He limped as he tried to make it to the infirmary.

After the three of them left, Fong turned slightly to Reborn. "Reborn, we should also be getting back to the party."

The paranoid hitman was silent for a moment before he walked towards the exit. Fong smiled to himself as he followed Reborn. He closed the door behind them and they both walked towards the party room.

* * *

><p>Lal's head leaned on Colonello's chest as she slept soundly. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Colonello smiled to himself. His wife looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept. As he put Lal in to the car, Colonello called Tsuna with his cell phone.<p>

"Sawada? Yeah, I'm going to go home now. Yeah, thanks, kora!" He closed off his cell phone and waited next to the car.

"Ah, there you are Colonello!" Tsuna, Oregano, and Turmic approached him, carrying the gifts Colonello received. One by one, the gifts were put in to the trunk. Once the last present was placed in to the trunk, Colonello slammed the trunk shut.

" Thanks. See you later, kora!" He climbed in to the car and waved good bye to them. As Colonello started to drive off, he failed to notice Reborn peeking out of a window, smirking.

* * *

><p>During the ride home, it was really quiet and peaceful in the car. From time to time, Lal would mumble Colonello's name and he would stroke Lal's cheek in response (OMG, cute scene :3).<p>

But as they neared home, what Lal murmured next made Colonello blush and smile softly at her.

"Colonello, I love you."

* * *

><p>Ouch, poor Skull . Well, we could say that Reborn also respects Colonello. And yes, I think Colonello is the type that hardly gets angry.<p>

I predict that I will have about 1-3 more chapters before I end this story. Thank you all your support so far :D

Please review :)


	16. Chapter 16: Unraveling What Happened

_**Chapter 16: Unraveling What Happened**_

"Ugh!" Lal groaned as she opened her eyes. _'I swear I'll never drink ever again.'_ Her head was throbbing from the beer even though she only took one sip. She couldn't imagine what will happen if she drank a whole glass…or a whole bottle!

Lal flipped to her side, a small smile crept on her face as she saw a sleeping Colonello. Gently, she patted his spiky, blonde hair, silently thanking him for getting her out of the party. She couldn't remember what happened after she collapsed in the party room. Lal made a mental note to ask him about it later as she got up to make breakfast.

Putting on the apron, she looked around the kitchen. She opened the fridge and searched through the cabinets. _'Today's breakfast is… pancakes!'_

* * *

><p>Colonello woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. He slowly sat up, yawning and stretching. Suddenly, he heard footsteps down the hall. The door opened and Lal poked her head in.<p>

"Ah, you're already up Colonello. Time for breakfast." She slammed the door shut and walked back towards the kitchen. He sighed as he got up from the bed. He also walked towards the kitchen after finishing his morning necessities.

"About time," huffed Lal as she watched her husband sit down on the chair across from her. After she let her husband take a few bites of his breakfast, she decided to ask her husband what happened. "Colonello, what happened to me after I fainted?"

Colonello suddenly paused, stopping mid-chew. He slowly swallowed, a deadly aura mixed with a happy aura surrounding him.

The blue haired woman stared, sensing the strange aura. "C-Colonello?"

As if right on cue, the telephone rang; saving Colonello from answering the question. Lal stood up, picking up the phone.

"Hello? Lal Mirch speaking!"

"Ciaossu Lal."

"R-Reborn!" Once Colonello heard that name, he tensed up.

The hitman continued his conversation. "If you really want to know what happened yesterday, talk to the other Arcobaleno."

"Just spill it Reborn! You were there when it happened right?"

If Lal and Reborn were talking in front of each other, she would see Reborn pulling down his fedora. "No." replied Reborn briskly. "I don't want to."

"What?" Lal yelled in to the phone in disbelief. "You're usually the one who can't wait to tell the news."

"No." repeated the hitman again. "If you really want to know, ask the other Arcobaleno." And with that, he hung up.

"…" Lal silently hung up, walking towards the kitchen again. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew that something was wrong. "Colonello…Did I do something bad yesterday?"

The blonde man looked up, his baby-blue eyes meeting up with her eyes. "Not really."

Lal's eyebrow twitched. Colonello and Reborn weren't acting like themselves today. Slowly, she stood up from her seat, walking towards the door. She grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"Where you going, kora?"

"To the other former Arcobaleno." And with that, she stepped out, her blue hair flying behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mammon<strong>_

'_Knock, knock.'_ Lal rapped on the door of the Varia Mansion.

"Coming~" said a voice. The door opened up and Lussuria poked his head out, seeing who was knocking on the door. Catching sight of Lal, he opened the door wider.

"Oh my~ What brings you here Lal Mirch?"

Lal's eyebrow twitched. "I'm here to see Viper, or in your case, Mammon."

"Ushishishi…" Belphagor (AKA: Bel) suddenly appeared, twirling a knife on his finger. "Mammon's not here. He left for a job this morning."

"But you're welcome to stay~" added Lussuria.

Lal dodged an incoming knife and nodded. As she made her way towards the living room, she suddenly heard a loud noise.

…Make that a loud voice.

"VOOOOOOIIIII!" yelled Squalo. "WHO JUST CAME IN?"

"SHUT UP!" Lal yelled back, clearly annoyed.

"VOOI! LAL MIRCH?"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" she yelled. "I'm right in front of you." she muttered under her breath.

"I agree. Long-haired commander, you're way too loud." insulted Fran in his monotoned voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Suddenly, a glass came flying Squalo's direction, hitting him on the head. "VOOOI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Shut it, Scum." Replied Xanxus. He walked towards Lal, staring down at her. "What did you come here for?"

"Ah, she came to see Mammon." Said Lussuria as he carried out a plate of snacks and tea. "Here you go dear, fresh from the oven."

Lal managed to utter a word of thanks before taking a cookie and a glass of tea. The rest of the Varia members gathered around her, also eating the snacks Lussuria prepared. It was really rowdy during the little "snack time."

"Bel-sempai, can you please give back my cookie?" asked Fran in his monotone voice.

"Ushishi, no. The prince always gets what he wants." To prove his point, Bel ate Fran's cookie and grinned.

"Ah, the fallen prince stole my cookie and ate it."

"Ka-ching." said Bel as he threw a knife at Fran. (Yeah, Bel says Ka-ching when he's angry... or something like that.)

"That hurt, Bel-sempai."

"Here boss, some snacks for you." said Levi as he piled snacks on Xanxus's plate.

"I don't want them all, skum." he retorted, throwing the snacks back at Levi.

"VOOI! Don't waste the food!" yelled Squalo.

"…Were you guys at the party yesterday?" asked Lal.

"Ushishishi, what party?" Bel threw another knife towards the blue haired woman, who dodged easily.

"Good grief, who do we have here?" Mammon floats in, looking at the entire group. "Lal Mirch?"

"Mammon~ You didn't tell us about any party." singsonged Bel as he threw a knife at the illusionist. Mammon disappeared, letting the knife go through and then reappearing a few seconds later.

"Mu... It was a job." answered Mammon as he turned his attention back to Lal.

"About time you got here." Lal stood up, walking towards the illusionist. "I want you to tell me what happened after I fainted."

Mammon stared at her for a few seconds. "Good grief, you don't remember?" He sighed and motions her to follow him. Lal follows him and eventually enters Mammon's room.

"I'll tell you everything, for a fee of course."

Lal snorted. "Is money all you think about?"

"Take it or leave it." Replied Mammon, avoiding the question.

Grumbling, she handed over a few bills. He counted them and looked at the blue-haired woman. "This is only enough for a small peek of what happened."

Suddenly, a small screen, made of illusions, came in front of Lal.

"Look at this; you'll get to see what I saw." Instructed Mammon. She nodded and watched the screen.

The screen flickered on, showing Lal fainted in Colonello's arms.

_Suddenly, the lights in the party flickered off and Lal could see Mammon making an illusion right in front of him. He carefully slipped the real Lal out of Colonello's hand and placed the illusion instead. Then, Mammon escapes, using his illusions to conceal himself. Following the rest of the former Arcobaleno (excluding Colonello), they come to a stop in a secret room. Fong sat Lal against the wall, trying to wake her up. When she does regain consciousness, Lal giggles_.

Then, the screen turns black.

"…I… giggled?" she said in disbelief.

"Mu… it's the truth." Mammon replied.

Lal stood up, feeling awkward inside of her. _'Well, at least it's a start on what happened…'_ thought Lal as she headed towards the exit. "Bye, Viper."

"It's Mammon!" he called as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh my~ Are you leaving already?" asked Lussuria.

"Yeah." Replied Lal briskly as she opened the door to leave.

"Wait! Take these." He placed a bagful of snacks in to Lal's arms. "Bye now~" he waved goodbye to Lal and closed the door behind her.

Sighing, she opened the bag, taking out another cookie. Taking a bite, she sighed in happiness. Lussuria's homemade snacks were the best she had ever tasted.

* * *

><p>Yay! The Arcobaleno's POV! I already typed out the other chapter so I'll be posting that one tomorrow.<p>

The next chapter is Verde's and Skull's POV. It's not final yet but that's what I have so far.

Anyways, since Lussuria is a "motherly character" in the Varia, he should be a good cook!

Please review :)


	17. Chapter 17: Verde and Skull

_**Chapter 17: Verde and Skull**_

_**Verde**_

"Verde, tell me everything you know." Commanded Lal as she sat in Verde's laboratory

"I'm busy." Replied Verde simply, not bothering to look up from his science experiment.

Lal sighed. She had been here for 30 minutes and she still couldn't get Verde to tell her anything. Frustrated, she eyed the green haired man. "Fine. It you just tell me a short summary, I won't bother you for the rest of the week."

"…" Verde sighed and reluctantly put down his science tools. "Well then, this is a short summary of what happened."

_After you fainted, Reborn took us to a secret room in his house. Once you regained consciousness, you started to act lady-like. It was then Reborn decided to play a game that involved dares and kissing on the cheeks. Anyways, we dared one another and as you did your dare, Colonello barged in. Colonello was searching for you and what he saw in front of him was shocking. Then, he and Reborn beat Skull up for making up that dare. After that, Colonello carried you out of the room and that's all I saw. _

"There, satisfied?" grumbled Verde as he turned back to his experiment. "Now, let me do my science in peace."

Lal obeyed and left with more questions than ever in her head. _'What was my dare? What did Colonello see?' _Lal got in to her car and turned on the engine. _'Well, at least I know who to ask next…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skull<strong>_

"Skull-sama, someone has come to see you." reported a minion.

"Very well." replied Skull in his "oh so important" voice. He got off his motorcycle and followed after the minion.

"In here, Skull-sama." He opened the door, allowing Skull to enter the room. The purple haired man entered the room…only to meet up with Lal.

"L-Lal sempai," Skull gulped, giving a nervous smile. "W-What brings you here?"

Lal smirked. "I came here to ask what happened after I fainted."

"W-Well in that case," Skull sighed in relief. "I'll tell you everything I know."

_**Skull's POV**_

_After you fainted in the party room, Reborn snapped his fingers, signaling Fong. Fong heard the snap and closed off all the lights. While everyone was in confusion and chaos, Fong carried you to a secret room. You woke up a few minutes later, still drunk. _

"You surprised all of us! I've never heard you giggle Lal-sempai."

"NEXT!" snapped Lal, clearly annoyed on that topic.

"Y-Yes!"

_Once you regained consciousness, Reborn-sempai decided to play a game. I guess it was a mix of Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. Anyways, during the first round, Fong-sempai was chosen. Reborn-sempai got up, kissed him on the cheek, and dared him to hit me. But, Fong -sempai was nice enough (unlike some people) to not seriously hurt me. _

Lal's eyebrow twitched. "And what are you trying to say?"

Skull panicked a little. "N-Nothing!"

_Then, the bottle landed on Verde. Fong-sempai also got up to kiss him on the cheek and he dared Verde to rip his research notes. Verde refused but agreed after being threatened by Reborn-sempai. Then, it was Viper's turn. Verde quickly thought of a dare, making Viper give all of us 50% of his money. When it was Viper's turn, the bottle landed on me. _

"He was so mean! After he kissed my cheek, he wiped his mouth."

"Just get to the point! I don't have all day you know!"

_Anyways, Viper dared me to pick a fight with Reborn. I was always, always looked down by him. And challenging him to a match just made him laugh at me. But either way, I was beaten up harshly. On the ground, I felt only pain going through my body. I had just enough energy to limp back, and I spun the bottle for one last time. The bottle landed on you. _

"You should be happy I went easy on you!" huffed Skull.

Lal raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what was my dare?"

The purple haired smiled, oblivious on what he was going to say next. "Your dare was to kiss anyone in the room."

"WHAT?" Lal yelled, glaring at Skull. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Skull gulped, whispering this time. "Y-Your dare was to kiss anyone in the room."

The blue haired woman grabbed Skull's collar and started slapping him multiple times across the face. But, since he wasn't used to Lal's slaps, he fainted after 30 hits.

"Pathetic." Murmured Lal as she dropped Skull on the floor. Picking up her stuff, she slammed open the door, walking out of the room. As she neared the exit, she could hear cries of "Skull-sama!" all throughout the halls.

'_Great, now who do I ask next?'_ wondered Lal as she drove off from Skull's place.

* * *

><p>Yes! Finished another chapter :D<p>

Sorry, this chapter is kind of short... But the next one will be a bit longer :D

Thanks to **EK12** for reviewing my previous chapter.

Please review :)


	18. Chapter 18: Colonello's Wish

_**Chapter 18: Colonello's Wish**_

_**Fong**_

"Now then, what have you learned so far?" questioned Fong as he sipped his oolong tea.

This was Lal's last stop for the day. She sighed as she leaned back on the comfy seat.

"For you Lal." I-Pin said as she politely handed her a glass of tea.

"Thanks." (Wow, Lal's drinking a lot of liquids today :P)

"I-Pin," said Fong, looking at the Chinese girl next to him. "May you give us some private time?"

"Yes Master." I-Pin walks out the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"So, continuing our conversation."

Lal sipped a bit of her tea before speaking. "Well, I've learned what happened in the beginning and the game you guys were playing."

The Chinese hitman smiled a bit. "So you learned how you giggled?"

The blue-haired woman nodded, embarrassed. "But, I want to know what happened near the end. Skull told me that my dare was to kiss someone around the room. Who did I kiss? And what happened after that?"

Fong chuckled. "Well…."

_Skull paid Viper, no, __**Mammon**__ to make an illusion of Colonello in front of Reborn. With you in your drunken state, you thought it was the real Colonello and walked up and kissed him. _

"…" It took a minute before the new information sunk in. "W-Wait. So I kissed…."

"Reborn." Replied Fong, sipping his tea again.

_While you kissed Reborn, Colonello was apparently searching for you. And at that exact moment, he burst in to the room and saw you and Reborn kissing. Numerous emotions crossed Colonello's face but it eventually landed on angry. He demanded to know what happened, even shooting at Reborn._

"It was the first time I ever saw him so enraged." Commented Fong. "He really cares about you, Lal."

Lal blushed. "So what happened next?"

_Well, Reborn accused Mammon for creating that illusion. Surprisingly, Mammon just said it was a job. When Colonello asked who hired him, he just pointed at Skull. At that point, Colonello and Reborn both ganged up on Skull, beating him badly. _

The blue-haired woman smirked, clearly imagining this scene. Suddenly, an image popped in to her mind. She remembers part of the scene Fong is talking about. Lal remembers seeing Colonello and Reborn both beating up Skull. She grits her teeth, also determined to give Skull a beating when she had the chance.

_After that, Reborn whispered something in to Colonello's ear. He froze for a moment before tossing a bottle of perfume at you. You giggled, thanking him and sprayed yourself with perfume. _

"Now you mention it, the perfume smelled really nice." Fong smiled.

_As you sprayed yourself with perfume, Colonello seemed to gawk at you with surprise. You walked up to Colonello, kissing him on the lips. He loosened up and kissed you back. After that, he carried you in his arms and gave Reborn a warning. _

"Then, he left, carrying you in his arms." Finished Fong. "That's all I know."

"…" Lal seemed to be deep in thought. _'No wonder Reborn didn't want to talk to me…'_

"Lal?"

"Ah, sorry Fong. I was thinking about something." Lal looked at the clock in the room, deeming that it was time to go home for dinner. "Thanks for everything." she said, standing up from her seat.

"You're welcome." Replied Fong, giving her a small smile. "I hope I satisfied your curiosity."

Lal just nodded and walked out of the room. As she passed the kitchen, she catches I-Pin cooking dinner for her and her master.

I-Pin paused, sensing a presence and turned around. "Ah, bye Lal!" she called, giving a little wave.

Lal nodded again, and walked towards the exit. Once she entered her car, she headed straight home. She had a few questions she wanted to ask her husband….

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" called Lal as she entered the house.<p>

A voice was heard in the kitchen. "Welcome home, kora!" Colonello steps out, carrying a ladle in his right hand. "Dinner is just about done. Wait for about five minutes, kora!"

Lal entered the kitchen, sitting down in her seat. As she watched her husband work around the kitchen, she remembered the bag of goodies Lussuria gave her.

"What's that, kora?" asked Colonello as he brought their dinner to the table.

"Snacks Lussuria gave me when I visited the Varia mansion." She replied.

Colonello slurped some of the noodles from his noodle soup. He chewed the noodles, eyeing the big bag of goodies on the table. "So, what did you find out, kora?"

Lal grunted. "I found out that I acted like a _**girl**_ after I regained some consiousness."

Colonello just grinned. "Yeah, kora! You did act lady-like!" His wife gave him a warning glare before continuing.

"Also, I learned that I accidently kissed _**Reborn**_." Eyeing Colonello, she stopped eating. "Tell me Colonello, what happened after you carried me out of the room?"

"Do you really want to know, kora?" he asked.

"Of course Idiot! I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what happened." retorted Lal.

Colonello smirked. "Fine, kora! I'll tell you."

_After I carried you out of the room, you started to become drowsy and fell asleep on my chest. I carried you out of Reborn's house and placed you on your seat. Then, I called Sawada, telling him that I was leaving. He told me to wait for a moment because he needed to give me the birthday gifts. I did as I was told and Tsuna, Oregano, and Turmic brought the gifts to the car. After we finished loading the gifts, I said thanks to them and started up the car. As I drove away, we waved good-bye to each other._

"Is that all?" asked Lal.

"No, kora! The best is still to come!" Colonello smiled as he continued his story.

_As I drove back home, you started to murmur something in your sleep. Listening closer, you were mumbling my name. _

"You were so cute, kora!" The blonde man commented, grinning widely.

"S-Shut up!" Lal blushed furiously, silently cursing herself for sleep-talking.

_You mumbled my name numerous times and each time I smiled, patting you on the head. But when I pulled in to the driveway, you murmured something so sweet to me. _

"You know what you said, kora?" asked Colonello, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"…What?"

"You said, 'I love you Colonello.'"

"Y-You bastard! Don't lie to me!" Lal blushed even redder, her face flushed with heat.

Colonello just grinned. "Anyways, after that, I lifted you home and changed you out of your clothes and in to your pajamas. After I got ready for bed, I crawled in next to you and slept."

Lal paled. "You did...WHAT?"

The blonde just shrugged, looking at his wife. "You wouldn't get up, no matter how hard I tried kora!" he replied. "So I had to change you myself."

Lal sighed, finishing her dinner. Colonello did the same and the rest of the dinner passed peacefully.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Lal sighed. She clicked off the T.V and turned to Colonello.<p>

"What is it, Lal?" asked Colonello, feeling his wife's gaze on him.

"Spar with me."

"…" Colonello stared at his wife, his mind processing what she just said. "What?"

"Spar with me." Repeated Lal. "If you beat me, I'll tell you something."

Her husband stared back at her blankly. Suddenly, a grin erupted on his face. "You're on, kora!"

* * *

><p>"I –pant- win, kora!"<p>

Colonello was pinning Lal down on the ground with one arm and using the other to support himself. His wife let out a sigh. For the first time in her life, she _willingly_ admitted defeat.

"-pant- You win."

Colonello gave a small smile before flopping on to his back, his energy spent. After they had some time to rest, Lal sat back up.

"So, Lal," started Colonello. "What did you want to tell me, kora?" he asked, still lying on the ground.

She looked down on the ground, her blue hair covering her face. "What's your birthday wish?"

"…" Colonello looked at her, wondering if he heard right. "My birthday wish?"

"Yes, your birthday wish." Repeated Lal. "I - I wasn't able to give you a birthday present yesterday..."

The blonde man slowly sat up, wrapping his arms around Lal's body. "Then grant my wish, kora!" He leaned his head on Lal's shoulder, smiling a bit. "My wish is for you to spend more time with me."

Lal immediately blushed, her hand urging to slap him. But, seeing her husband's peaceful and content face, she sighed. "Fine then, I'll grant your wish."

Colonello's head shot up, eyeing Lal cautiously. "Really, kora?"

Sighing again, the blue-haired woman nodded. Colonello grinned, new energy pulsing through him. "Yes, kora!" he yelled running around the room.

Lal watched her husband in amusement and smiled. Getting back up on her feet, she strolled out of the room, wanting to take a shower.

"Wait for me, kora!" he called, racing after her. "Let's shower together!"

"Y-You bastard! No way!"

"But you said you would spend more time with me~"

"I _didn't_ mean every single moment!"

"Come on Lal! Just this once?"

Lal peeked at Colonello, begging with his baby-blue eyes. "F-Fine." She answered, weak against his cute look.

The blonde man grinned. And after they gathered their necessities, they entered the bathroom… together.

* * *

><p>Yay! We finally know Colonello's wish~<p>

I think there will be two more chapters (so that this story will end at 20 chapters).

The next chapter will be about a date between Lal and Colonello :D Thanks to everyone who have reviewed/read/etc. with my story :D

As a special treat, I would liked you to** submit what you would like to happen during Colonello and Lal's date **(Yes, my next chapter is going to be about a date).** I'll try my best to add all the ideas into the next chapter. **

Please review :)


	19. Chapter 19: Reborn's Kidnappings

_**Chapter 19: Reborn's Kidnappings**_

_'Ring, ring, ring!'_ The phone rang out in the room. Grunting, Colonello reached out his arm, grabbing the phone.

"Who is it, kora?" he asked groggily.

"Ciaossu, Colonello." Said a voice.

"Reborn!" Colonello's eyes flew open. "What do you want?"

The paranoid hitman smirked. "I'm sorry for getting Lal involved in our game, Colonello."

"…" The blonde man almost gasped in surprise. The hitman he knew would _never _apologize. "Reborn, did you lose a few screws to your head, kora?"

"Of course not," said Reborn. "In order to make it up to you, I've arranged a date for you."

"A date?" Colonello immediately looked to the other side of the bed, noticing that Lal was gone. "Reborn…" he said in a threatening tone. "Did you just kidnap my wife? Again?"

"Maybe." Reborn replied. "Just come to my house when you're ready to pick up your wife for the date." And with that, he hung up.

"Damn you Reborn!" yelled Colonello, slamming down the phone. He flipped through his closet, taking out the clothes he normally wore. '_I just hope Lal's safe….' _he thought as he started to change in to his clothes.

* * *

><p>"Lal, wake up~" called a voice.<p>

'_That's not Colonello's voice…'_ Lal squeezed her eyes shut, trying to go back to sleep.

"Lal, desu!" called another voice. "Colonello's going to come pick you up soon!"

That worked.

Lal shot up from the bed, not feeling sleepy anymore. She looked around her and came face to face with two beautiful ladies.

"Hahi! Lal woke up!" cried Haru, a bit surprised at Lal's sudden reaction.

"Good morning Lal." Smiled Kyoko, looking at the blue-haired woman.

"Where am I?" asked Lal as she looked around the room. "And what are you two doing here?"

"Ah, Reborn-san said to help you get ready for your date today, desu!" smiled Haru. (No more Reborn-chan because he's not a baby anymore :P) "And this is one of Reborn's guest rooms."

"WHAT?" Lal stared at the short haired woman in utter disbelief. (In the future, Haru has short hair and Kyoko has long hair.)

Kyoko nodded. "Reborn really did ask us to help." She turned to her best friend. "We better hurry though. Colonello is coming soon."

"Yes! We must hurry!" Haru replied. They both turned to Lal, ready to dress her up.

The blue haired woman paled as the two women approached. They helped (more like pulled) her up and ushered (more like pushed) her to the bathroom. Giggling, Haru and Kyoko each grabbed a pile of clothes and closed the bathroom door behind them.

* * *

><p>Colonello quickly got out of his car, heading towards the front door of Reborn's house. Without hesitation, he knocked on the door.<p>

"Oi! Reborn! Open up, kora!" Colonello pounded on the door again, his patience decreasing with each hit. The door soon swung open and a figure stepped out.

"About ti-!…." The blonde man paused, staring at the person in front of him. "Time…" his voice trailed off as he continued to stare.

She had blue, wavy hair down to her shoulders. She wore a purple blouse with a black belt in the middle and a red skirt that went down to her knees, hugging her thighs and showing off her curves. On her neck was a chocker….The blue laced chocker with the flower the same color as her eyes. Colonello opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"S-Stop staring at me idiot!" Lal blushed, punching Colonello _hard_ in the gut. He snapped out of his trance, feeling the pain as it traveled through his body.

"Seems like Colonello was entranced by your beauty." Mocked a voice behind her. Reborn stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

Lal blushed harder and Colonello glared at Reborn. "I'll deal with you later, kora!" Then he turned to Lal, escorting her down the stairs and back in to the car. He gave Reborn one last look, mixed with thankfulness and anger, before driving down the road.

"…Did we do good, desu?" asked Haru, stepping out from the dark.

"Yeah." Reborn closed the door and lowered down his fedora. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Reborn." Smiled Kyoko. "Glad we could help."

Suddenly, loud knocking was heard at the door again. "OI! OPEN UP THIS DOOR REBORN!"

"C-Calm down Gokudera."

"I can't Tenth! He kidnapped my wife!" replied the voice. "OPEN UP!" The pounding were becoming more and more violent.

Sighing, Reborn walked away, slinking back in to the shadows. As soon as he left, the door was knocked down, making the ladies scream a bit.

"WHERE ARE YOU REBORN!" yelled Gokudera, whipping his head wildly.

"Calm down Gokudera" repeated Tsuna. He turned back to the two ladies. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes, desu!" replied Haru. She walked up to Gokudera, putting her arms around him. She smiled, looking up at her husband. Gokudera looked down and sighed, his anger slowly diminishing. He slowly hugged her back, whispering in to her ear. Haru giggled and kissed him in reply.

"What about you, Kyoko?" asked Tsuna, turning his attention to his wife.

"Yes, Tsu-kun." Kyoko gave him a brilliant smile that made him blush. "Reborn just asked us to help Lal on her date."

"What? Lal Mirch?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "That's a surprise." He received a punch to the shoulder right after he finished the sentence. "Ow!" he gave Haru a glare. "What was that for?"

"You should never say that to a lady in love, desu!" huffed Haru. The two bickered, ignoring their surroundings.

"Umm, maybe we should leave… Right now." Suggested Tsuna, holding on to his wife's hand. His super intuition was alerting him that danger was close by. (Or in this case, danger of Reborn shooting them :P)

Haru and Gokudera glared each other for a few minutes.

"Che," Gokudera tore his gaze away. "Fine, Tenth." He walked out of the door, Haru walking behind him.

"Let's go Tsu-kun!" Kyoko said, pulling the brunette's arm.

"Y-Yes." Tsuna and Kyoko both walked out of the door, closing the door behind them.

"Hmph, I thought they would never leave." Muttered Reborn under his breath, bringing a cup of espresso to his lips. He looked out the window, watching the sun rise over the mountains and hills. The sunlight slowly lit up the room, making everything brighter. A small, rare smile appeared on Reborn's face, knowing that today would be a great day.

* * *

><p>Awkward silence filled the air as Colonello drove Lal back home. Colonello couldn't stop thinking how beautiful his wife looked right now. Lal, on the other hand, was looking out her window, feeling embarrassed as she watched the sun rise.<p>

Silence filled the rest of the morning, even after they ate breakfast. The time ticked by slowly and each of them did their own thing. By noon, Colonello couldn't stand the silence.

"Hey Lal?"

"What is it?" Lal looked up from the report she was typing.

Colonello took a deep breath, ready to defend/defect any attack Lal was going to do. "Would you go on a date with me, kora?"

"N-!" Lal paused, silent for a moment. "I-I mean…Ok..." She answered, blushing faintly.

Colonello was still for a second, then grinned, giving her a huge hug. "I didn't expect you to be so lady-like, kora!" he teased.

"T-That's because I promised… To spend more time with y-you." stammered Lal.

"Glad you kept your promise." he replied, grabbing Lal's bag from the counter. Lal saved the data she was typing and shut off her computer.

"Let's go," called Lal, walking out the door. Colonello smirked and followed after her, hoping that today would go smoothly.

* * *

><p>Muhaha, let the fun begin :P<p>

Sorry if some of the characters were OOC. I've been trying my best to keep them in character...

Thanks for everyone who reviewed my previous chapter :D I'm still open for ideas of the next chapter (the date). The more ideas, the better :)

Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20: The Promised Date

_**Chapter 20: The Promised Date (Day 1, Part 1)**_

"Wait here for a minute, ok, kora?" A blonde said as he sat his wife on a bench.

Lal nodded and watched Colonello walking towards the ticket booth. They were currently at Mafia Land, where all Mafia people could relax. She had been to _Underground _Mafia Land a few times to spar with Colonello but, she hadn't really explored Mafia Land. She looked around, spotting a few attractions here and there. Suddenly, from the corner of her eyes, she saw two gangsters saunter up to her.

"Hey babe, you alone?" One of them asked, eyes shining with lust. He had red-hair and was holding a skateboard.

"…" Lal just turned away, ignoring them. Her wavy blue hair waved in the wind, making the two of them fall for her even more. (Come on, admit it! Lal is really attractive :P)

"Hey, don't be like that." The second one said. He had spiky, black hair and had many piercings.

Lal continued to ignore them, hoping Colonello would hurry up. The two gangsters stared at her, becoming impatient. Finally, one of them grabbed her arm, trying to drag her off the bench. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not, bitch!" (Sorry for the swearing …)

As they tried to take Lal away, the two gangsters suddenly felt a tap on their shoulders. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, kora!" warned a voice. They both turned around, and came face to face with Colonello.

"Why? What are you to her?" challenged the red-haired one.

"Yeah, her brother?" snickered the black-haired one.

"No, her husband, kora!"

The two of them burst out in laughter. "Sure, Sure! Then I'm the God of the underworld." The black-haired one mocked.

Lal's eyebrow twitched. Sure, she had been insulted many times by her students. During her time in COMSUBIN, she was already used to being called demon teacher, cold instructor, etc. But no one, and I mean no one, should insult her husband. Lal's anger quickly flared up, and she punched the black-haired guy in the gut, making him lean over in pain.

His friend gasped, and turned to her in anger. He raised his fist to attack but was stop again by Lal's kick to his…private part. Then, she picked each of them up and gave them 20 slaps to their face. By now, they were whimpering in pain and fear. After she delivered her last slap to her victims, they both ran away, crying for their mommies.

Colonello gave a low whistle and shook his head. "I warned them…" Then he turned to Lal, grinning "Let's go, kora!"

Lal just walked past him, arms crossed as they both walked through the entrance to Mafia Land.

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's Colonello!"<p>

"Look, and Lal Mirch!"

As soon as they entered through the gates to Mafia Land, a crowd of reporters surrounded them. Pictures were taken, films were rolling, microphones were shoved in front of them, and questions came at them like a flash flood.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Are you guys going to give your troops some training?"

"Are you guys going to meet Reborn?"

"Is there a special event today?"

"We're honored with your presence."

"EVERYONE QUIET, KORA!" shouted Colonello. "One at a time."

"Are you guys going to give your troops some training?" asked one of the reporters.

"Not today, no." Replied Colonello.

"Are you guys going to meet Reborn?"

"I don't think so, kora!"

Then, the last question was asked. "What are you two doing here? Is there a special event today?"

"Well," Colonello casually slung his arm over Lal's shoulder. "We're going on a date."

Every reporter furiously scribbled on their pads, knowing that this would be a great scoop. But before they could ask another question, Colonello spoke up again.

"Sorry, but we need to get going. Maybe next time, kora!" He steered Lal away from the crowd, his arm still over her shoulders.

"What the hell was that for?" Lal whispered harshly, glaring at her husband.

Colonello blinked, then grinned. "Why? We're already married anyways."

The blue-haired woman blushed, eyebrows still twitching. "You didn't have to say the date part."

Her husband just chuckled. "Sorry, kora! I couldn't think of anything else that time."

Lal just mumbled as they walked towards the amusement park. Colonello grabbed a map of Mafia Land and held it in front of them.

"Let's go in order. It's easier that way." Commented Lal as she looked at the entire map. There were tons of attractions and she wanted to try to go through everything.

"Sure, kora!" grinned Colonello. He loved seeing his wife's _rare_ expressions and actions. He could see through Lal like a clean window. Right now, she had an eager expression in her eyes but it was masked with a scowl on her face.

Colonello grabbed his wife's wrist and gently placed on a band on. "This," he explained. "is a special pass for all the famous Mafia people. It helps us go through the line faster so we don't have to wait."

"…" Lal looked at her wrist, eyeing the band. She peeked at Colonello's wrist, which also had a band on it. "You came prepared," she smirked. "I'm impressed."

Colonello just gave her his signature grin. Running ahead of her, he yelled out. "Race you to the Swing Ride, Lal!"

Smirking again, Lal sprinted, the wind brushing against her face and hair as she ran towards her destination.

* * *

><p>Colonello's stomach rumbled loudly, making him look at Lal sheepishly. The blue-haired woman just smirked. They had already finished 34 of the park and they only needed to explore 1/4 of the place left. So far, they have ridden on roller coasters, bumper cars, you name it!

They have also met the Vongola, Varia, and Shimon family during the date. Apparently they were all here to relax, too.

_**Flashback:**_

"HII! Is that Lal and Colonello?" Tsuna closed his eyes and pinched his cheek, making sure it wasn't a dream.

"Seems so…" replied Enma, watching the couple from the corner of his eyes.

"Wow, that's a pretty lady." Commented Julie, checking out Lal with interest. Suddenly, he froze, feeling an evil aura behind him.

"Julie…" said Adelheid, her metal fans taken out. Julie gulped and muttered a quick "Sorry."

"Well, what do you know… so there was a date today." Muttered Gokudera. Haru just smiled triumphantly as she watched the couple.

"It's Master Colonello to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled out, getting Colonello's and Lal's attention.

"Stop crowding herbivores." Hibari took out his tonfas, ready to fight.

"Hey, kora!" Colonello called out. "No fighting here. If you want to fight, go to Underground Mafia Land, kora!"

"Kufufu, seems interesting." Mukuro started fading away. "I'll meet you there, Kyoya."

"Hmph." The former prefect turned around, walking away from the crowd.

"Yo!" greeted Yamamoto as the couple walked towards the entire group.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lal, eyeing the group suspiciously.

"Um, we came here for a break." Answered Chrome.

"Let's get going." Said Lambo coolly. He took I-Pin's hand and started to walk away. "See you later, Vongola."

Colonello grinned. "Cool, kora! Well, we won't get in your way of your vacation." He turned his head slightly, looking at his wife. "We should get going, too."

Lal nodded, following after her husband. But after a few minutes, they bumped in to another popular group, the Varia.

"VOII! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" yelled Squalo. He aimed his sword between the couple, making them split apart.

"Where's Mammon? And Xanxus?" questioned Lal, noticing the boss and the illusionist missing.

"Ushishishi, Mammon is on another job." Smirked Bel. "But he's here somewhere."

"Bel-sempai has a sensor. He could sense Mammon anywhere." Teased Fran is his monotonic voice.

"You freak…" The Prince took out his knives. "Let's fight!"

"And Boss," continued Levi, ignoring his comrades, "Is at the hotel."

"I see, kora!" he said, dodging a few knives aimed at his direction.

"Ah~ It's Lal Mirch!" Lussuria squealed walking towards the blue-haired woman. "You look lovely today, dear~"

Lal gave Lussuria an awkward smile.

"Did you enjoy the cookies I gave you?"

She nodded and Lussuia beamed with pride. "I'm glad you also like my cooking." He gushed. He gave Lal a quick hug, which earned him a semi-shocked look on Lal's face and a glare from Colonello. Then, he quickly let go, turning to the rest of the Varia.

"Come on everyone~" he said, sunglasses gleaming in the sunlight. "Let's go~" Lussuria waved good-bye as he followed the rest of the group to the roller coasters.

Lal watched as they left and felt strong arms hugging her. She immediately blushed and gave the person behind her an uppercut.

"Ow, kora!" winced Colonello as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Deal with it." Said Lal sharply as she glared at her husband.

"So Lussuria is able to give you a hug and I can't?" Colonello pretended to look hurt. "I'm so heart-broken."

The blue-haired woman blushed again. "T-That's because Lussuria caught me off guard!" she argued. "Anyways, are we going to the haunted house or what?"

Colonello grinned, quickly recovering from his act. "Let's go, kora!"

After they finished the haunted house, they went on all the roller coasters, played on a few booths, and also went to the planetarium. Colonello and Lal had a little contest to see who could find the most constellations. But with her military experience, Lal won the match. (Lal knows where to find the North Star :D)

As the couple stepped out of the planetarium, the sky was already becoming dark. They looked at one of the clocks scattered around Mafia Land. The clock signaled that it was around 6:00 pm.

They walked around, looking for a restaurant to eat in for dinner. Suddenly, Colonello's phone buzzed. "Oh, wait a moment Lal. I think someone texted me." He flipped open the phone, and he saw a message. Opening the message, he saw that it was from Reborn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Text Message:<strong>_

Ciaossu! I reserved a restaurant and hotel for you. The restaurant is called Arcobaleno Restaurant and the hotel you will be staying in is called Rain Hotel. Just tell them that you were sent by Reborn and they will know what you're talking about.

Ciao Ciao!

* * *

><p>Colonello fished out the map from his pocket, opening it up. He looked around, trying to find the Arcobaleno Restaurant on the map.<p>

"Is this it?" asked Lal, pointing to a restaurant symbol with the letter **R** on the map.

The blonde man studied the map for a second. "Seems like it." After calculating the shortest route, they both walk towards the restaurant, looking at the map from time to time.

As they were walking, Lal suddenly tripped on something on the ground. **'Thud!'** She landed on the ground, hard enough to let Colonello hear it. He quickly whips around, stretching out his hand to help Lal up.

By now, his wife is blushing in embarrassment and she grabs Colonello's hand to help her up. She dusts herself off and Colonello checks on her body, seeing if there were any wounds present. He soon spots one wound on her right arm and it was bleeding quite badly. He panicked a bit, seeing how the blood was now dripping on the ground.

"Come here, Lal!" Colonello gently guided her under a lamp as he took out his mini first-aid kit.

Lal raised in eyebrow. "You brought a first-aid kit with you?"

He shrugged, looking at Lal mischievously as he whipped away the blood with an antibiotic wipe. "I usually bring this along just in case I get hurt, kora." (I wonder who he get's hurt by...*cough! Lal *cough!)

The blue haired woman gave Colonello a look before closing her eyes, sucking in the pain. Comfortable silence settled between them as Colonello put some cream on the wound. When he was finished cleaning the wound, he blew on to it before gently placing a medium-sized bandage on.

Lal checked her now bandaged wound and touched it. She flinched a bit, still feeling the pain. Colonello smirked, and took her arm again. But this time, he brought his lips to the bandage, kissing it gently.

"C-Colonello!" gasped Lal, surprised and flustered. She immediately took away her arm by reflex. Her husband just smirked and held on the Lal's left hand, walking beside her as they neared the restaurant. Lal's face was hot, and the cool night air wasn't doing a good job in cooling it down.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. Colonello and Lal each held on to a handle, pushing open the door. Warm air and delicious smells greeted them with a chorus of "WELCOME!" from the waiters and waitresses.

"Welcome to the Arcobaleno Restaurant!" said the head waiter.

The blue-haired woman eyed him warily. The head waiter surprisingly looked like Dino (*cough, cough!)

The head waiter chuckled nervously before snapping his fingers. Lal was then whisked away from Colonello, waitresses dragging her in to one of the rooms.

"Let me go!" yelled Lal, struggling against the crowd. But, since they were at Mafia Land, the waitresses were also tough. They ignored her complaints as they dragged her in to a changing room, locking her in it.

"..." Lal saw a dress in front of her and she reluctantly picked it up. On it, there was a note from an "Anonymous Source". It just instructed her to put on the dress in three minutes or she will be trapped in there for the rest of the night. The blue-haired woman sighed, and once again changed in to a dress. She combed down her hair (provided by the shelf next to her) and re-attached the chocker to her neck.

_'I bet Reborn is behind this...'_ grumbled Lal as she packed her clothes back in to her bag. She stepped out of the changing room, only to be gushed by the waitresses. Lal gritted her teeth, trying not to punch them. They lead her to a private room and then left.

Hesitantly, Lal placed a hand on the door. Then, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

_'Well, here goes nothing...'_

* * *

><p>Sigh~ This chapter is really long :P<p>

Ok, in this chapter, there are some **Hikari Evans**'s and **EK12**'s suggestions. Thanks for the idea :D

The next chapter is going to be the dinning scene. That's where **Carolily**'s and **EK12**'s suggestions come in to play. I'll try my best to make it interesting and funny :D

Also, looking back at the Reborn episodes, I remember Fuuta saying that it's impossible to go through all the attractions Mafia Land has to offer in one day. So I decided to split it up in to two days, too.

Again, if you have more ideas on what you would like to happen in this story, please dont hesitate to PM me or review the chapter :D

Please Review :)


	21. Chapter 21: Realizations

_**Chapter 21: Realizations**_

_Hesitantly, Lal placed a hand on the door. Then, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door._

_'Well, here goes nothing...'_

* * *

><p>The door swung open before Lal as she cautiously peered in. In front of her was a hallway that seemed to lead to different rooms. She took a few steps in, closing the door behind her. On front of each door, there seemed to be some…hint that made her think of its owner.<p>

For example, Room 1 had a stick of dynamite in front of it and was colored red. The room next to it (Room 2) had an oddly shaped knife and was also colored in red. Room 4 (Yeah, I know I skipped room 3), had Hibird perched next to the violet door. (Lolz, I'm practically squealing imagining Hibird perching next to a door :D)

After walking around a bit, she finally found Colonello's room. How did she know? Well, it helps when there was Colonello's bandana and Falco next to the blue door.

Lal placed her hand on the door, turning the knob and stepped in. The room was pitch black; so black that she couldn't even see her hand. Very faintly, she could make out a glow of a candle. Approaching it, she catches sight of more candles, leading her to another door.

Out of curiosity, she opened the door, only to reveal a really dashing Colonello in a white suit (with his bandana) sitting at a table. The room was brightly lit, contrasting the darkness from the outside hall. There was even a chandelier above the table.

Colonello, noticing a presence, turned around slowly, absorbing the sight in front of him. Lal looked beautiful in her pink dress. (Yeah, pink is not Lal's color but knowing Reborn, he would love to do this to her :P) The dress had a light blue sash in the middle and a red rose pinned on the left side.

Lal blushed, feeling awkward with Colonello looking at her. "W-Well? Stop staring Idiot!"

The blonde man grinned, standing up. He walked towards his wife and gently took her hand, guiding her to her seat. He took out her chair, letting Lal sit on it before pushing her in. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the head waiter appeared (*cough* Dino *cough*), and a waiter (*cough* Romario *cough) behind him.

"Here are your menus." He hands the couple two identical looking menus and waited for a few minutes as they each chose their pick. The head waiter quickly scribbles down what they ordered and bowed before walking away. The other waiter poured their drinks before leaving.

Once both waiters were out of earshot, Colonello leaned forward. "Doesn't he remind you of Dino?"

Lal scoffed. "He _is_ Dino." She remarked. "No doubt Reborn sent him here." Lal sighed."Reborn is always meddling in to other people's affairs…"

"…Yeah but," Colonello's eye twinkled as he finished his sentence. "Reborn is the person who brought us together."

The blue-haired woman blushed, looking down at the table. Suddenly, a purple haired waiter clumsily came up to the couple, putting down the dishes with a **'thump'**.

"Here you go Colonello-sempai, Lal-sempai." The waiter said, bowing down quickly before scurrying away. The couple just stared, watching him run away.

"That was Skull." He took a bite of his dinner, peeking at Lal as he chewed. She was also eating her dinner and by the looks of it, she seemed to be enjoying her meal.

"Is it good?" the blonde asked, eyeing her plate of food. Lal stopped chewing, just long enough to nod.

"Really?" Colonello opened his mouth a little, as if waiting for something to happen. The blue-haired woman stared for a minute, finally getting the hint. She cut a small piece of her dinner and fed her husband.

The blonde gave a small smile as he swallowed the sample. Then, he cut a piece of his dinner, sharing it with Lal…but it took a bit of coaxing for her to actually take the bite.

The rest of the dinner went on pretty smoothly. Colonello finished his dinner first, using the rest of his time to admire Lal.

Lal's eyebrow twitched, feeling pressured. "What is it?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking how gorgeous you look today." He said cunningly, combing a hand through his hair. His wife coughed, almost chocking on her food in surprise.

"S-shut up!" she yelled, trying to mask her embarrassment. She quickly gathers up her emotions, and finishes her dinner.

The blonde man just smirked, allowing the silence to fill in the rest of the time. This allowed time for Lal to think for a bit, letting her enjoy the moment of peace. Suddenly, she paused…Something was off about Colonello.

"C-Colonello?" she walked up to him, putting her forehead against his. "Funny, you aren't sick. What's wrong with you today?"

Her husband looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, you aren't saying -kora at the end of your sentences." Noted Lal as she took a sip of her cider.

'_So she did notice kora!' _Colonello thought happily, giving off a small grin.

"Second of all, it's not like you to not make any contact with me." Lal blushed realizing what she said. "N-Not that I w-want you to or anything."

Colonello couldn't stop himself any longer. He smirked as he approached Lal, putting his face dangerously close to hers.

His breath tickled Lal's skin, making her shiver as he whispered tenderly. "Seems like you miss me, kora~" Colonello leaned in to kiss his wife but…

"S-Sorry for disturbing!" stammered Skull as he timidly entered the room, his face tinted red from the scene in front of him.

"H-Here's your dessert!" The ex-stuntman quickly puts down the dessert and flees.

"…" Lal pushes Colonello away, a murderous aura surrounding her. She takes her gun and follows out the door.

"Where you going, kora?"

"To kill a certain purple-haired stuntman." Snarled Lal._ 'I'll make him see hell for embarrassing me!'_

Colonello, sensing trouble brewing, quickly glances at the dessert set on the table. He takes one of the pocky sticks from the dessert and grabs Lal's waist.

"Let me –" started Lal but her voice was quickly muffled when the chocolate part of the stick entered her mouth, making it close. Colonello quickly takes the other end, taking three large bites to meet up with his wife's lips.

The kiss was short and sweet. He could taste the chocolate in her mouth and it tasted heavenly. Lal pushed her husband off again, slightly panting and cheeks red in both anger and embarrassment.

"What –" but she was cut off again as another pocky stick entered her mouth. _'Damn, Colonello is too fast!'_ Lal silently cursed herself as she slowly gave in to Colonello's affection. After finishing the pocky stick, she started to kiss back, hesitant at first. Lal gave a little moan as Colonello's tongue explored her mouth again, licking up some chocolate in the process.

They both finally broke apart when they finished all the pocky sticks (4 in total). Lal was flushed red and was panting, swallowing the crumbs in her mouth. Colonello was also slightly panting as he led Lal back to the table.

But before they could sit down and enjoy the rest of their dessert, the room suddenly dimmed. The couple tensed up in alarm, holding on to their weapons. But the room soon turned bright again, making them blink in confusion.

"…That was weird, kora!" The blonde said, sitting down on his seat.

"Mhmm." Lal rubbed her temples, a headache was coming on. She sighed and stood up (again), smacking her hands on the table. "Reborn, I know you're there! Come out!"

Colonello eyes widened in surprise before closing. Using his skills, he detected where Reborn was. Lal also found him and swiftly aimed a punch at him. The hitman dodged gracefully and smirked, landing three feet away from them.

"Ciaossu Colonello, Lal." He said smoothly as he approached the couple.

"What do you want now, Reborn?" growled Lal.

Reborn smiled deviously before opening his mouth.

"This."

He snapped his fingers, and the entire room plunged in to darkness. Lal quickly lit up her ring, giving off a blue glow. Colonello did the same as he walked towards his wife, ready to protect her.

As the blonde man looked around the room, Reborn approached Lal's right side. He reached out his hand, slipping a note in to her jacket's pocket. Lal tensed and whipped towards Reborn….

Only to meet up with his lips, again.

"…" Three seconds passed before Lal could process what was going on. She felt something soft, like lips. But, from the corner of her eyes, she could still see Colonello moving while this "thing" was still. It moved it bit, making Lal flinch. She felt a tongue going in to her mouth and her lady-like instincts kicked in to play.

Lal pushed the "thing" away, slapping it ten times before taking a few steps backwards in shock. She fell against Colonello, making him worried.

"What's wrong, kora?"

"I-" Lal took a deep breath. "I think I..."

"WHAT?" Colonello wrapped his arms around her, making Lal freeze in fear. They both heard another snap, and the lights flickered back on. Looking around, they both noticed Reborn gone.

"What did you say, kora?" Colonello asked again soothingly, stroking his hand through the locks of her blue hair.

"…" Lal looked away, ashamed. Colonello had heard his wife for the first time, but he wanted to confirm it.

Colonello sighed, tilting Lal's head and brought his lips down to hers. He made sure that this kiss was tender and long. He teased Lal's tongue as he fought for dominance and felt Lal relax in his arms. They broke away after three minutes, both panting.

The blonde man smirked. "Enjoy it, kora?"

Lal blushed red. "O-Of course not, idiot!" She punched Colonello in the stomach, trying to prove her point.

Colonello chuckled, pretending to wince in pain. In reality, Lal's punch was so much gentler than her usual punches that the hit felt like nothing. He took this opportunity to sweep Lal off her feet and carried her – bridal styled– out the restaurant, which made her protest all the way to their hotel.

* * *

><p>Reborn shook his head, not believing what he just did. Ever since he had been kissed by Lal, (when she was drunk) he couldn't get her off his mind. He entered his house and headed straight towards his room.<p>

Once inside, the hitman shook his head again, clearing his mind as he took off his fedora. He _couldn't_, he _wouldn't_, fall for Lal. He closed his eyes, only making himself think of today's kiss. Her lips were soft as marshmallows and a soft, delicate perfume scent still lingered on his clothes. Lal didn't look half-bad in the pink dress either.

Ever since Reborn had met Lal (when the strongest seven were assembled) to the time after the Arcobaleno curse was broken, he had only thought of Lal as a formidable ally, even as a friend! He knew Lal and Colonello well, well enough to know the feeling they held for each other. Of course, he supported them all the way, like what he did for his student (Tsuna and Kyoko).

Reborn smirked, remembering how long it took for the two love-birds to confess for each other, even if it was indirectly. It took even longer for Colonello to ask Lal's hand in marriage.

The paranoid hitman suddenly felt a pang in his heart. He mentally face-palmed, cursing himself for feeling this way. He had developed a…

small _**crush**_ on Lal. (Just in case, I_** don't**_ mean "crush" as in "smash things in to pieces.")

* * *

><p>From their hotel room, Lal sneezed. '<em>Someone must be talking about me…<em>' She thought as she unpacked the bag they brought from home.

She slipped in to her pajamas and crawled in bed, beside Colonello. He only had an undershirt on and his boxers. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Lal. Putting down his book on the table-stand, Colonello huddled against Lal, putting his head next to her chest as he closed his eyes.

At times like these, Lal would secretly smile. She untied the bandana in her husband's hair, and placed it on the night stand. Then, Lal stroke Colonello's blonde hair, making him huddle closer to the source of warmth. Feeling his rhythmic heartbeat, she leaned her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, still stroking Colonello's hair. Little by little, she also slipped in to sleep with Colonello's arms around her.

* * *

><p>Here you go :D Another long one~ Sorry for some of the OOC... I just finished this story in two days :P<p>

Thanks for **Carolily**'s, **EK12**'s, and **COLONELA**'s ideas!

**Carolily** - I extrememly enjoyed writing about the Pocky kiss :) I think that was the easiest one for me to write. I guess it came naturally for me :D

**EK12** - Thank you for giving me ideas about the setting of the story. I actually had no idea where this should take place :P

**COLONELA** - Muhaha, let the chaos begin :D Epic battle between Colonello and Reborn shall **BEGIN**! (And you could imagine me as a mad author typing up the next story in extreme speed :P)

Thanks again to all who reviewed my stories~ It like an energy booster that will help me update my next chapter faster. Speaking of next chapter, I noticed that I _**fail**_ at knowing when this story will end. So, I decided to type ahead of time. That way I would know when the last chapter is :)

Please review :)


	22. Chapter 22: Yuni makes an Entrance

_**Chapter 22: Yuni makes an Entrance**_

"Rise and shine, kora!"

Lal shifted in the bed sheets as she slowly opened her eyes. What she saw next nearly made her heart stop beating in surprise.

'_Too close!'_ She slapped Colonello _hard _on the cheek before yelling "C-COLONELLO!"

Colonello winced in pain, rubbing his now red (and sore) cheek. His grin was still on his handsome face, going perfectly with the morning sunlight, which was just as bright.

"My surprise call worked well, kora!" he said triumphantly, still grinning.

Lal grumbled something about a heart attack as she rose from her bed. (I don't blame Lal... It's kinda scary to wake up and see someone's face really close to yours.) "What are you grinning about?" snapped Lal as Colonello followed her in to the bathroom.

The blonde took a towel from one of the drawers before answering. "We're going to finish the rest of the attractions, kora!" he replied.

"Big deal. That still doesn't explain why you're grinning like an idiot!" retorted Lal.

Colonello just smirked. "You'll see when we get there, kora~"

The blue haired woman paused from brushing her hair. She had a bad feeling inside of her but didn't know what. Sighing, she hoped her gut feeling was wrong as she continued her morning routine.

After they both finished packing, the couple grabbed a quick breakfast (a canton of yogurt and some fruits) from the kitchen before stepping out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Where to first, kora?" asked Colonello as they exited the bus. He held the map in front of them. "We stopped at the Planetarium here… so let's go the zoo! It's next on the list, kora!"<p>

Lal just noded and smirked as she headed towards their first destination. She had a great idea on how to cram all the info about the animals in to her husband's brain. In fact, she had prepared it last night as she typed away on her computer. Colonello noticed this smirk but kept quiet. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long before he found out about Lal's plans.

"Time to work!" She thrusted Colonello a notebook in to his hands and smirked again. "By the time the sun hits noon, I want all these papers filled out or you won't have lunch. Understand?"

"Yes, commander Mirch!" the blonde teased as he walked off towards the bird exhibits (Gee, I wonder why :P) Lal walked the other direction, not wanting to be distracted as she also finished the work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Colonello's POV: <strong>_

'_What's the assignment, kora?'_ I opened the notebook and a piece of paper fluttered out, landing gracefully on the floor. I bent down, picking it up. '_It is Lal's handwriting!'_ I scanned my eyes through the note before putting it in my pocket.

'_Better get this over with…' _I whip out a pencil from my pocket and started jotting down facts and observations of the falcon in front of me. I had to finish at least 50 animals before noon, which was 3 hours away.

As I finished my notes for a peacock, a flash of purple hair rushed past me, catching my eye. I turned around but didn't see anybody. _'Was that Skull, kora?' _I listen for a moment, then shrugged. _'Maybe just my imagination, kora!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lal's POV: <strong>_

'…_is deadly and could kill a human in 15 minutes minimum.' _I look at the King Cobra one last time before moving on the next exhibit. So far, I had already finished 10 animals in the last 20 minutes. Walking towards the drink stand, I decided to buy a bottle of water before continuing my task.

I took a swig of my water bottle as I headed towards the tiger exhibit. Suddenly, I felt pressure behind me. I quickly whipped around, just in time to see a glimpse of a long, black ponytail.

'_Fong? What's he doing here?'_ Out of curiosity, I tried to follow him but, just as his name says, he was as fast as the wind. After I blinked, he was gone from my sights.

"…" I let my eyes wander, trying to catch a glimpse of the Chinese martial arts master again.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw someone step out of the shadows. I turn and slightly gasp, my eyes wide. In front of me was Yuni. She was wearing a red-orange tanktop with a white shrug on top. A loose, pink skirt and white sandles finished off the outfit.

Yuni, noticing me, flashed a bright smile in my direction. "Hello."

"Who you talking to, princess?" Ganma soon steps out of the shadows and eyes me carefully. "Lal Mirch?"

Yuni nodded and turned her attention back to me. "I didn't expect to see you here at Mafia Land! What brings you here?"

"I-I'm with Colonello today…"

"Oh, a date?" asked Yuni innocently. She then smiles softly at the blushing expression I had on my face. "Ok then, I'll see you later Lal!" The boss of the Giglio Family and the Arcobaleno waved goodbye before walking off, Ganma trailing behind.

"Yeah, see you later…" My words were carried off in the light breeze and I walk back towards the next exhibit, resuming my work.

* * *

><p>At 11:50 sharp, Lal walked towards the Zoo's exit.<p>

"Hey," greeted Colonello, leaning against the door. He smirked. "I finished my 50 animals, kora!" He handed his notebook to Lal, who skimmed through a few pages. His handwriting was a bit messy but legible.

"You pass." commented Lal.

Meanwhile, Colonello flipped through Lal's notebook, happily reading her notes. Her handwriting was clear and neat. He let out a low whistle when he saw a detailed sketch of the King Cobra next to her notes.

"Let's go get lunch, kora!" the blonde piped up after they both scanned each other's notes. He held Lal's hand, laughing cheerfully as he dragged her towards one of the most popular cafés in Mafia Land.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ That was a good meal, kora!" sighed Colonello as he stretched. "Now then," he smiled mischievously as he walked ahead of Lal. "I'm going to our next destination, kora!"<p>

"Just spill it already!" commanded Lal. She was curious on what made her husband so happy.

"Beat me first, kora!" replied Colonello as he started to sprint. His wife scowled and quickly followed, trying to beat the answer out of him.

Soon, they both ended up at a sandy area. There was crystal-clear water next to the sand. Palm trees were also scattered around the area, giving off shade.

"Where are we?" Lal asked as she looked around. She silently hoped that this wasn't what she thought it was.

The blonde just shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. "The beach, kora. It's one of the most famous attractions!"

"…" Lal groaned, feeling dread. She always hated the attention she got from wearing a swimsuit. She felt…bare. Suddenly, an excuse struck her. "B-But I don't bring anything to swim in!"

Colonello just smirked, knowing his wife would say that. "Don't worry, kora! I've got your swimsuit right here!"

"…I hate you." grumbled Lal as she eyed the bag with dread.

"I love you too, kora!" chuckled Colonello as he handed his wife the bag. (Haha, see the irony? :P) It included a towel, sunscreen, and a swimsuit. Grudgingly, Lal snatched it from Colonello's hand and marched towards the female changing rooms. The blonde man watched his wife enter before heading towards the male changing rooms.

_**-After 10 minutes-**_

Colonello waited beside the female changing room, wanting to be the first to see Lal. As he stood there, he got attention from many ladies. They giggled as they walked past them, checking out the sexy Arcobaleno from the corner of their eyes.

"Hey," said one of the girls, brave enough to approach Colonello. "Want to swim with me?"

"No! Come swim with me!" argued another. After a few minutes, there was a swarm of fan girls around Colonello.

'_How do I get out of this, kora?' _He glanced at all the crowd of girls, who were watching his every move with their sharp eyes. "Sorry, I'm waiting for someone, kora…" replied Colonello awkwardly, not sure on how to reply. Cue the loud groans from the disappointed girls.

"Who is it?" asked one of the girls who had a ponytail.

"…" Colonello stayed silent until he saw Lal. "Excuse me, kora." He moved his way through the crowd and approached Lal.

"Lal, kora!" he called. His wife turned around slightly, blue hair waving in the light breeze. She was wearing a two piece (courtesy to Colonello) but, she wore a hoodie to cover up herself. Colonello was slightly disappointed, but quickly recovered when he hugged Lal.

The fan girls all watched Lal in envy as Colonello walked away with her. They sighed, knowing that they wouldn't be a match to the beautiful blue-haired lady. Slowly, the crowd broke apart as they each continued their own business.

* * *

><p>Colonello gave a sigh of relief as he focused his attention on Lal. "Why don't you take the hoodie off, kora?" he asked slyly.<p>

Lal aimed a kick at him, blushing. "N-No! I-It shows too much skin!"

"Aww," the blonde whined. "I wanted to see Lal in the swimsuit I picked out~" he said in a teasing voice.

"S-Shut up!" yelled Lal, running away from her husband. He just grinned and followed after her, the light breeze brushing against their skin as they ran.

Suddenly, she froze abruptly, rooted on the spot. Colonello, who was running quite fast, couldn't stop the momentum. He crashed on top of Lal and both of them landed in the soft sand with a **'thump'**. "Why did you stop, kora?" he groaned, propping himself up with his arms.

"…" Lal didn't answer and just stared straight ahead. In front of her were the rest of the former Arcobaleno.

"What are they doing here?" thought Lal aloud as she eyed the group warily.

"I don't know. Let's ask them, kora!"

"No! Don't –" Too late.

"Hey! What are you guys going here, kora!" yelled Colonello, waving an arm to get their attention. Lal groaned, putting a hand on her face. '_Great, more people to see me in a swimsuit…'_ thought Lal spitefully. Then she looked up and blushed harder, notcing the position she was in. "G-GET OFF OF ME!" Lal yelled, pushing her husband off of her.

Fong, noticing the noise, spots the couple first before notifying the others. "Colonello and Lal are here."

"Colonello-sempai and Lal-sempai are here?" Skull gulped, flashbacks of him being slapped by Lal still fresh in his mind.

"Good grief, seems that everyone's together again." Mammon sighed as he sipped his strawberry milk.

"I just hope this doesn't take long." grumbled Verde.

"What are you waiting for?" Reborn walks up to the trio. "Let's go." The rest of the Arcobaleno followed after the hitman, gathering around the Rain attribute couple.

"Sup, kora!" greeted Colonello, putting an arm around Lal's shoulder. The blue-haired woman brushed it off as she eyed Reborn suspiciously. What had the paranoid hitman planned this time?

Reborn, feeling the intense glare from Lal, just smirked. He pulled down his fedora as the greetings were exchanged from one Arcobaleno to the other. After a few minutes, Reborn lifted up his fedora, earning everyone's attention.

"Sorry I'm late, Uncle Reborn." Said a sweet voice.

They all turn around and see Yuni walking towards them. "Hello everyone." she greets, bowing slightly.

"Hello Uni!" "Hey!" "Sup, kora!" "Hi." The greetings were exchanged a second time but Reborn cut it short.

_'So this is what Yuni meant when she said "see you later..."'_ thought Lal as she watched the group.

"Now then, since we're all here, let's begin."

'_Another one of Reborn's games, kora….' _Sighed Colonello as he listened in to the instructions.

The rules to the game were pretty simple. Basically, it was a game of Hide-and-Seek. The person who was "it" had to find everyone else before sundown or else they had to pay a fine of $10 per person (guess who made that rule :P). Everyone else could hide _anywhere_ but it has to be on Mafia Land but, they have to stay visible and still be an adult. Also, the place they hide has to represent something about them.

Reborn drew his hand in to his fedora and pulled out a slip. Opening it up, he announced the name aloud. " The person who is "it" is… Lal Mirch."

Everyone turned to Lal, giving her looks that clearly meant "Good Luck". Lal sucked in the urge to punch everyone and closed her eyes, cursing her own luck.

Smirking, Reborn put his fedora back on. "We have ten minutes to hide. After ten minutes, come find us Lal." He then nodded, dismissing everyone as they all scattered, quickly leaving for their hiding places.

* * *

><p>YES!<strong><em> YUNI<em>** is _**ALIVE!**_ *rejoices as I read the latest Reborn chapter*. As a result, I decided to add Uni in to this Arcobaleno Hide-and-Seek. (Btw, Yuni's name is sometimes spelled Uni)

Yup, so each Arcobaleno will have some "private time" with Lal. Some of them will be short (Like Verde's) but some would be longer (Reborn's and Colonello's)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D I'm already typing the next chapter for you!

At earliest, I'll be able to publish the chapter in 3-4 days. At latest, it would be 8 days.

Please Review :)


	23. Chapter 23: Following Lal

_**Chapter 23: Following Lal**_

_Reborn drew his hand in to his fedora and pulled out a slip. Opening it up, he announced the name aloud. " The person who is "it" is…Lal Mirch."_

_Everyone turned to Lal, giving her looks that clearly meant "Good Luck". Lal sucked in the urge to punch everyone and closed her eyes, cursing her own luck._

_Smirking, Reborn put his fedora back on. "We have ten minutes to hide. After ten minutes, come find us Lal." He then nodded, dismissing everyone as they all scattered, quickly leaving for their hiding places._

* * *

><p>Lal watched everyone leave, feeling a bit lonely inside.<p>

Reborn peeked at the blue-haired Arcobaleno from the corner of his onyx colored eyes. "You could call each Arcobaleno **_once_** to get a hint on their location."

Lal turned her attention to the hitman, eyeing him in curiosity. "Why are you helping me, Reborn? And aren't you supposed to be hiding?"

_'After all, this is similar to Hide-and-Seek...'_ She added mentally.

Reborn tipped his fedora over his eyes after reading Lal's thoughts (Reborn could read thoughts :D). "Ciao, Lal." He flashes a handsome smirk at her before walking towards his destination.

"…" Lal waited until the hitman was out of earshot before letting out a sigh. It'll take a while for her to find all eight former Arcobaleno. Plus, Mafia Land was so big!

'_I guess it was a good thing I went on a date with Colonello …' _

The blue-haired woman took this time to go to the changing rooms. She looked at herself in the mirror (that was inside the stall). Her swimsuit was mainly white with red edges. The straps of her swimsuit were also red and there was a small blue flower at the top right. Lal gritted her teeth, still mad at Colonello for choosing a bikini.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang, indicating that 10 minutes were up. _'Shit! I don't have time to change out of it!" _Lal quickly decides to put on her clothes over her bikini before stepping out of her stall_. 'Time to find the others…'_

* * *

><p>"Do you see her?" asked a voice over an earpiece.<p>

"Yes Tenth!"

"Yes Tsuna-san! Lal is headed towards the zoo, desu!"

Gokudera and Haru were in "disguise". They dressed up in stylish clothing, making them look like models that stepped out of a fashion magazine. Under normal circumstances, they would have stood out from the rest of the crowd. But this was _**Mafia Land**_. All people, from different cultures and race, were there. The only thing they had in common was that they were all related to the Mafia (in one way or the other).

Trailing Lal, they soon find themselves near the Planetarium.

"Hahi! Did Lal already find Verde?" cried Haru.

"Quiet down, stupid woman!" Gokudera muffled his wife with his hand.

Haru slipped out his grasps. Her brown eyes glared at Gokudera's emerald colored eyes. "Don't call me stupid woman, Hayato!"

Tsuna held his breath, hoping that Gokudera wouldn't shout back. "Please don't fight!" begged Tsuna over the earpiece.

Fortunately for Tsuna, Gokudera's patience has grown over the years. "Don't worry Tenth." Replied Gokudera calmly. He turned his attention back to Haru and smirked. "Che, then don't yell."

The short-haired girl cutely pouted at her husband, still waiting for Lal to emerge from the Planetarium's exit.

* * *

><p>"<em>Verde must be somewhere around here…" <em>mutteredLal as she tried to see in the dimly lit area. Knowing Verde, he would probably be at a place with some science in it. She had already tried the zoo, but couldn't find him there.

Lal looked around the entire planetarium, not catching any sight of Verde. _'Either he isn't here or he's invisible.' _

The blue-haired woman rummaged through her bag, taking out her infrared visor. At times like these, it was pretty useful. Pulling the visor over her eyes, she tries to detect Verde using heat sensor.

'_Found him.' _Lal pulls out her gun and aimed a shot at Verde. **'BAM!'** The trigger was pulled and the bullet headed straight towards the mad scientist. Verde just calmly types away on his computer as he hears the bullet bounce off from an invisible wall around him.

'_Bullet-proof glass… and an invisibility suit.'_ Noted Lal as she approached Verde. "Seems like you perfected them, Verde."

Verde paused from his work. "Of course, I strive to perfect my inventions." He resumes to typing his notes. "So, what happens after you find me?"

Lal shrugged. "Just wait at the cliff where you guys were." She then turns and strolls out the Planetarium.

'_One down, five to go.' _

* * *

><p>"Verde, found." Reported Haru in to her earpiece.<p>

"Thanks. Continue on to your next mission." Said Tsuna as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes Tenth/Tsuna-san!" replied the couple as they clicked off. The short haired woman smiled mischievously at her husband, her eyes gleaming.

"Shall we go, _dear_?" Mocked Haru teasingly.

"Che," Gokudera smirked at his wife. "Of course, we wouldn't want to fail the Tenth." Haru giggled and they both walked towards their next (stalking) mission.

* * *

><p>"Lal, spotted to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei in to his earpiece. Tsuna cringed at the loud voice of his oni-san (means "brother" in Japanese).<p>

"Now, now Sasagawa sempai. No need to yell in to the earpiece." Chuckled Yamamoto. His face turned serious for a moment. "We don't want to get caught."

The second spying pair (Ryohei and Yamamoto) was also in disguise. They were dressed up in workout outfits. Both sport stars had on a cap, sweatpants, a short-sleeved shirt, and a small bag slung over their shoulders.

"Where's Lal headed?" asked Vongola Tenth.

"We don't know for sure, Tsuna." Replied Yamamoto.

"But we will EXTREMELY follow her !" added Ryohei as he jumped up, full with energy.

Yamamoto grinned at his sempai. "Let's go!"

"EXTREME!"

* * *

><p>"PLEASE COME TO THE FAIR TODAY! IT WILL BE REALLY FUN AND ENTERTAINING!" yelled a few advertisers as they both passed out flyers to the people walking by.<p>

"Here you go." One of them said as she handed a flyer to Lal. "PLEASE COME JOIN US!" The lady yelled again as she walked off towards another person.

'_A fair?' _Lal scanned the flyer. Not finding anything interesting, she was about to throw it away when…

"PLEASE COME! THERE WILL BE SPECIAL GUESTS IN TODAY'S PERFORMANCES! I PROMISE YOU AN EXPERIENCE YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!"

Now that caught her attention. _'Maybe one of the former Arcobaleno will be there…'_ Lal immediately turned, walking quickly towards the fair.

* * *

><p>"Here." Lal shows the cashier the band Colonello gave her. The cashier scanned the band and allowed the blue haired woman to enter the fair without paying a fee.<p>

Lal smirked and thanked Colonello mentally as she wandered around a bit. She started exploring the entire fair, meeting up with a few Varia members along the way.

"Nice to see you again Lal~" cried Lussuria. He embraced Lal with another hug.

"VOOI! We meet again!" Squalo swung his sword wildly, attracting attention from everyone around them.

" You're embarrassing Squalo-sempai." Fran turned to the blue haired woman. "Lal-sempai, let's go to the main tent." Fran suggested in his monotonic voice. He holds on to Lal's hand and walks towards the main tent, ignoring his comrades.

"Ushishishi, are you forgetting someone?" snickered Bel.

"No, I don't remember asking a fallen prince to come." That comment earned him three knives to his back.

"Bel-sempai, can you please stop stabbing me?"

"Ushishi, no." To prove his point, he throws two more knives at Fran.

Lal, tired of Varia's bickering, deflects Bel's attack (saving Fran in the process). "What are you guys doing here?" The blue-haired Arcobaleno asked warily.

"Glad you asked!" squealed Lussuria. "We're here-"

"Ushishi, to watch our friend." Interrupted Bel, giving off his signature grin. "It'll be fun~"

"VOOII! Stop dawdling and start MOVING!" Squalo yells, his patience already near zero. He pushes the entire group towards the main tent, ignoring the glares he received from Lal and the protests from Lussuria.

Squalo turned around slightly, catching sight of Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Squalo spotted us…" Yamamoto waved at Squalo and gave off a laugh when the long-haired commander's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Let's go in to the fair to the Extreme!" cried Ryohei.

The swordsman nodded and the two comrades rose from their hiding places. They both entered the main tent, eyeing Lal as they took their place on the stands.

After 20 minutes or so, when the main tent was totally packed with people, the lights dimmed and the audience murmured in excitement.

The lights flashed on, focusing on the center of the tent. A person stepped out and bowed to the audience before waving.

"Welcome all to the Mafia Fair! As you all know, this event only happens once a year!" The ringmaster paused as the cheering went on. "Without further ado (It's pronounced "adu") , let's begin!"

The lights dimmed once more...And the show began!

* * *

><p>Ahaha, sorry if this chapter is a bit short.<p>

Yes, a ringmaster is the head of the circus. But this "circus" is a bit unique :)

I really enjoy writing about the Varia and the Arcobaleno. I think these two groups are really easy to write about~

Thanks for everyone who had reviewed :D I'm already typing out the next chapter and I'll hopefully publish the chapter soon.

Please review :)


	24. Chapter 24: A Small Companion

_**Chapter 24: A Small Companion**_

"Where should we go next, kora?"

"Hmm… Let's go find one of Mom's friends, ok Colonello?"

"Sure mom, kora!"

Lal sighed, as she looked at the mini-Colonello in her jacket's chest pocket. She treated this Colonello differently than she did with her husband. Why? Well, because mini-Colonello was like a childhood version of her husband (You know, Kindergarten – 2nd grade). Plus, he calls Lal "Mommy/ Mom."

The blue-haired Arcobaleno watched the mini-Colonello fall asleep, a small smile on his face. She slowed down her pace of walking, letting the small blonde have a smooth ride while sleeping…

* * *

><p>'<em>Wow…' <em>Lal watched, amazed when the trapeze artist let go of her trapeze, flying all the way to the ceiling. The girl grazed the ceiling with the tips of her hand before coming back down, on to the net. _'That must take a lot of muscle to push her that high.'_

The audience clapped and cheered wildly on the trapeze act as the lights dimmed once more. It flashed back on to the middle of the circus, where the ringmaster was standing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, please allow me to present you today's main attraction!" The roar of the crowd was loud, filled with excitement and passion.

Suddenly, people came rushing on stage, setting up the entire course.

'_Aren't those Skull's minions?' _Thought Lal as she stared at stage.

"Ushishishi, it's about to begin~" snickered Bel, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"VOOI! About time!" huffed Squalo.

"Skums, move." Gruffed a voice.

"You seat is here, Boss~" giggled Lussuria. "About time you got the Boss here, Levi."

'_Well what do you know, the entire Varia is here…'_ Lal thought as she glanced at the Varia.

"Ah, the show's about to start…" Fran monotonic said. He pointed to the stage.

Xanxus and Levi took their seats, turning their attention to the stage.

The lights flickered on, so that the stage was entirely lit up. "SKULL HAS ARRIVED!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly, a purple motorcycle zoomed out to the stage. The entire crowd cheered when they saw the two former Arcobaleno on the motorcycle.

"Ready Mammon?" asked Skull. (He remembered to call the illusionist Mammon this time :D)

"Might as well." Replied Mammon with a sigh.

'**VRROOM!' **

The motorcycle gained speed as Skull went through the entire course. He did leaps, jumps, loop-de-loops in the air, etc. Mammon, who sat behind Skull, concentrated on his illusions, showering the crowd with bubbles. (I wonder how Mammon manages to stay on the bike…)

"Ushishi, bubbles?" Bel jabbed one with his oddly shaped knife, making it pop.

The bubbles floated upwards, gathering together. Everyone craned their necks, watching the bubbles as they rose higher and higher.

'**Pop!' 'Pop!' 'Pop!' 'Pop!' 'Pop!' **

The bubbles suddenly burst, cards showering the crowd. Lal held out her hand, and a card gently floated on top...

Or so she thought.

The blue haired woman held up the card, finding out that the "card" was actually a mirror. Her reflection on the mirror rippled, and a mini-Colonello tumbled out from inside the mirror.

'_C-Colonello?'_ Lal watched in awe as the figure landed on the palm of her hand. The figure rubbed his eyes, waking himself from sleep. He blinked once, twice, as he stared up upon Lal's face. Suddenly, he grinned.

"Mommy!" he cried, his hands spread out.

She looked at mini-Colonello in surprise shock. Did he just call her…._**Mommy**_?

"Mom…" he wobbled slightly as he crawled towards her.

"I-I'm not your mom…" stammered Lal, blushing as she watched the figure's cute face (Aww, I want to see a childhood version of Colonello :D)

"Not Mommy?" his bottom lip trembled a bit, he looked as if he was about cry any second now.

'_Uh-oh.' _Lal watched the mini-Colonello in horror, not wanting it to cry. "Shh, Shh! Don't cry, Don't cry!" Lal said quickly.

He sniffled. "Mom, kora?" (He meant to ask, "Are you Mom?")

Lal seriously didn't know what to say. "…Y-Yes?" she finally uttered, her gaze softening.

Mini-Colonello, noticing the softness in her gaze, gave her a slight smile. "Mom!" He stood up, but quickly landed on his bottom. He finally decided to crawl (and climbed) up Lal's arm, settling on her shoulder.

The small blonde gave her a grin and looked around the room (main tent). "Look Mommy, someone looks like you, kora!"

Lal turned to where he was pointing, and sure enough, there was an Arcobaleno-Lal on a stranger's shoulder. The stranger was painfully touching his cheeks, recovering from the slaps Arcobaleno-Lal gave him. (Muhaha, Lal rules :D)

Looking around, she noticed all the Varia having Arcobaleno- Mammons/Vipers. Her eyes wondered around the room, seeing many fans of Reborn and Colonello (I personally think that these two are pretty popular). There were also Arcobaleno Fongs, Skulls, Mammons/Vipers, and even Verdes!

'_I wonder why my figure is different from everyone else's…' _Lal leaned back on her seat, catching mini-Colonello off guard. He lost his balance and started to tumble down to the ground.

"MOM!" he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut as he braced for the impact.

The blue-haired woman, hearing the little blonde's cries, quickly turned. Thanks to her quick reflexes, she caught the little one in her hand just in time. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lal placed him back on her shoulder.

"Thanks, kora!"

Lal just gave him a small smile, so small that a normal person wouldn't recognize it. But, mini-Colonello somehow _**did **_notice this smile and smiled back.

* * *

><p>"OH! It's Master Colonello to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei.<p>

Yamamoto chuckled lightly as his Arcobaleno-Reborn tumbled out of the card. Thankfully the entire crowd was too busy watching their own Arcobalenos to really bother about Ryohei's yelling.

"Hey, kora!" greeted Arcobaleno-Colonello.

"Ciaossu!" greeted Arcobaleno-Reborn.

"Extreme!" greeted Ryohei. The small blonde smirked, liking his energy and enthusiasm.

"Yo, kid." Greeted Yamamoto. Arcobaleno-Reborn immediately hopped on the Yamamoto's shoulder.

"You seem to be busy with your mission." He commented, reading Yamamoto's mind.

"Ahaha, somewhat."

"It's her, right?" The mini guy with the fedora aimed a look at Lal.

"Extremely correct!" replied Ryohei, butting in to the conversation. "Stalking Lal to the extreme!"

Suddenly, there was a loud moan of disappointment from everyone around them. The two athletes looked around the room, noticing the other's "Arcobaleno" figures are fading away.

Alarmed, they turned their attention back to their "Arcobaleno." They gave a mental sigh of relief when they saw their figures still solid, not fading away.

The two "Arcobaleno" looked at the two athletes weird expressions, then looked at each other in confusion.

Shrugging, Arcobaleno-Colonello pointed towards the stage. "Look, the circus is ending, kora!"

Yamamoto grinned. "Seems like we need to get to our next mission, Sempai!"

"Let's go to the Extreme!"

"Yeah, kora!"

Tipping his fedora, Arcobaleno-Reborn smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Mammon! Skull!"<p>

The two former Arcobaleno turned around, coming face to face with Lal.

"Hello Lal-sempai!" said Skull.

"Why were you guys performing?" asked Lal, not bothering to greet Skull back.

"Muu~ The ringmaster offered money." Replied Mammon, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. After counting his share, the illusionist turned his attention back to Lal. "Where do we go now?"

"…Go to the cliff where you were before." Stated Lal as she turned to leave.

"Wait."

The blue hair woman paused, turning around slightly. Mammon was pointing at the chest pocket on Lal's jacket, casting some sort of spell. Then, he finished the spell, looking at Lal.

"I just casted a spell on your figure. If you noticed before, you got the special card, making your figure different than anyone else's. But, he'll disappear soon. " Explained Mammon. "Also, he could change form."

"C-Change form?"

The illusionist just smirked, not spilling any more secrets. He soon faded away, leaving Skull behind.

"Wait, VIPER!" yelled Skull. He sighed, dejected. "Bye Lal-sempai!" cried Skull as he headed towards the cliff.

Lal watched as the stuntman left. Her chest pocket moved a little.

"…Are they gone, kora?" asked mini-Colonello, popping out from her pocket.

"…Yeah." She replied, using a finger to pat mini-Colonello on the head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that takes us to where we are now….<strong>_

"Mommy, is that one of your friends?"

"No."

"Is he?"

"No."

"Is she?"

"Who are you pointing to?"

"The blonde lady with magenta colored eyes, kora." (It's Oregano)

"…Yeah, but she's not the person Mom is looking for."

Suddenly, a rumble was heard from mini-Colonello's stomach. The small blonde dove inside her pocket, half embarrassed and half sheepish.

"Want to get a snack?"

"Yes, kora." Said a muffled voice from her pocket. "How about the café over there?"

The blue haired lady looked around, spotting the café. "Hmn, good eye." Huffed Lal as she headed towards the café.

Mini-Colonello grinned inside her pocket, happy to help out his mother. Before entering the café, Lal put a hat on her head, hiding her hair and put on sunglasses. Then, they entered the café, sitting at one of the many tables in the shop.

A waitress approaches them, smiling a beautiful smile. "Welcome! My name is Yuni! How may I help you today?"

* * *

><p>Yes! Finished with this new chapter~<p>

Did anyone read the recent Reborn chapter? I wonder if Byakuran really did change... I hope so thought :D

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I've been planning a new story but I need to finish this plot first...

Ok, I've noticed that Lal seemed to be kind of lonely during the little "game" so I decided to add mini-Colonello. Hehe, I wonder what'll happen if Colonello got to see him :D

And yes, sorry for the OOC of Lal in this story. I was thinking that Lal's womanly instincts will come in to play since she was now caring for the baby. But, it's kind of unlike her for not swearing/saying bad words. Any suggestions on how I could improve my story or my characters?

Please Review :)


	25. Chapter 25:  Unexpected Arrivals

_**Chapter 25: Unexpected Arrivals**_

_Mini-Colonello grinned inside her pocket, happy to help out his mother. Before entering the café, Lal put a hat on her head, hiding her hair and put on sunglasses. Then, they entered the café, sitting at one of the many tables in the shop._

_A waitress approaches them, smiling a beautiful smile. "Welcome! My name is Yuni! How may I help you today?"_

* * *

><p>Lal stared at Yuni in semi-shock. It seemed like déjà vu all over again.<p>

"Hello?" the waitress asked, noticing that her customer wasn't answering her. "Are you ok, miss?"

"A-Ah, sorry." Stammered Lal, remembering to use her manners around the current Arcobaleno boss. She opened the menu, scanning the contents inside. "I-Is it ok if you come back later?"

Yuni nodded and walked off, helping another customer.

As soon as Yuni walked away, Lal gave out a sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing for the time being. She began to worry if Yuni would figure out it was her.

"Mom?" Mini- Colonello peered at Lal curiously from her pocket. "Is something wrong, kora?" he asked worriedly.

Lal gave a faint smiled, despite how she was feeling. Illusion or not, mini-Colonello was really sweet and caring, like the real Colonello.

The blue haired woman shook her head. "I'm fine." She opened the menu in front of her, showing mini-Colonello the entire thing. "What do you want?"

"…" small blue eyes wandered around the pages, wondering which one to eat. "This one." He cutely points at a picture of a Strawberry Yogurt Parfait.

Lal nods, selecting her order before calling Yuni back to the table. "I want a Strawberry Yogurt Parfait and an Appleberry Blast." (I'll have the recipes on the bottom of this chapter)

Yuni scribbles everything down and gives off her signature smiles. "Coming right up!" She bustles towards the kitchen, calling out Lal's order.

The blue haired woman sighed, rubbing the side of her head. She still needed to find three more former Arcobaleno before sundown. Finding 4 (including Yuni) in the last 2 hours is a pretty good start. And since it's summer, sundown isn't until 6:00 – 7:00 (After all, they just celebrated Colonello's birthday not long ago).

"Thanks for waiting~" says Yuni cheerfully as she places the orders in front of Lal. She gives a slight bow before walking away again.

"My parfait's here, kora!" cried mini-Colonello, jumping out of his mom's chest pocket. He lands gracefully on the table but pauses as he looks up, the parfait towering over him. (Haha, I laughed when imagining a small parfait towering over mini-Colonello.)

"…" Lal watches her figure in amusement, watching the different expressions crossing his face. "Want me to feed you?"

Mini-Colonello shook his head, "N-No, I could do it, kora!"

Lal chuckled. "Trust me, you're better off with me feeding you."

Mini Colonello started mumbling something softly.

"…What?"

"Carry me." repeated mini-Colonello. Lal obliged, lowering her hand down to the table. She then brings her hand back up.

"Where?"

"…" He doesn't answer. Instead, he jumps from Lal's hand, kissing her on the lips. Suddenly, indigo whips of smoke shrouded him.

The next thing Lal knows, Mini-Colonello was now the size of a first grader. What's more, he's in her arms, clutching her….chest.

The blue haired woman's eyebrow twitched irritably. Mini-Colonello, feeling the aggressive aura, quickly took off his hand.

"S-Sorry Mom." He looked at the ground, ashamed and embarrassed. "I-I didn't mean to do that."

Lal bopped the figure on the head. "Just don't do it again. _**Understand**_?"

The small blonde gulped. "Understood, kora."

Lal sat mini-Colonello next to her and handed him the parfait. His eyes lit up as he picked up the spoon, taking a bite of his snack. He looked at his mom, offering her a bite. She shook her head, letting her "son" eat the snack by himself. Lal took a sip of her drink, enjoying the sweetness with a hint of sourness. She smirked as she wiped off some yogurt from mini-Colonello's face. There was a peaceful air around the two, making them look like a real "mother and son".

"Yuni, kora!" called a voice.

The peaceful air around Lal shattered immediately. She tensed up as she slowly turned around, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. Her hopes fell as she glanced at the tall male blonde, with a green bandana tied around his head, and a wedding ring around his middle finger. Yup, this is no doubt the REAL Colonello, her husband.

"Hello Colonello." Replied Yuni cheerfully, taking a little break from her "job".

Mini-Colonello turned towards Lal. "Did the waitress just say my name?"he asked, cocking his head a bit.

Lal gave out a nervous huff but didn't answer.

"…" The small blonde stared at his mom for a few minutes before shrugging, turning his attention back to his parfait.

Lal tuned in to the conversation behind her.

"So, what are you doing here, kora?" asked Colonello. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the café.

Yuni smiled. "I've always wanted to have a job before, and being a boss all day isn't all fun of games. So, I decided to take a little break, and get a small job as I go in to hiding." She twirled around. "And this outfit is cute, too!"

Colonello gave a little chuckle. "I guess, kora. It does suit you."

Yuni blushed a little. "No, I bet Lal would look better than me." She replied modestly. "Maybe I should buy this outfit and give to her as a gift."

'_No! Don't buy it!' _Lal silently begged in her head.

"Haha, sure kora!" grinned Colonello. "I bet she'll love it!"

The blue haired woman mentally face-palmed and groaned inwardly.

"Mom, you ok, kora?" asked Mini-Colonello.

Colonello suddenly stopped his conversation with Yuni, looking at mini-Colonello curiously. He took a few strides over to Lal's table, making her heart beat faster.

"Hey, kora." Greeted Colonello. Mini-Colonello just gazed at the taller one, not saying a word.

"Is this your mom, kora?" asked Colonello, trying to start a conversation.

Mini-Colonello just nodded. The taller blonde grinned. "Cool, kora! You look just like me when I was younger."

Colonello thumped Lal on the back… A bit _**too**_ hard. Her glasses and hat fell off her face, revealing Lal's blue hair and attractive maroon eyes.

"…" Colonello's mouth opened and closed, eyes wide in surprise at the woman in front of him. "L-Lal?"

He stared back and forth between Lal and mini-Colonello, his mind processing what just happened.

"Lal?" Yuni approached the table. "I didn't recognize you!"

"Mom?" Mini-Colonello grabbed on to Lal's arm, a bit timid with the new people in front of him.

Colonello snapped out his daze. "Mom?" He turned to Lal with curiosity and confusion written on his face. "He calls you mom?"

Lal sighed. "It's a long story. Now stop staring at me like that!" she yelled, blushing a bit.

The tall blonde just grinned. "If you're the mom, that means I'm the dad!"

The blue-haired woman just kept her piercing glare on Colonello. Mini-Colonello crawled on to Lal's lap, leaning his head on her chest. He blinked his blue eyes up, meeting with the other pair of blue eyes.

Colonello gave a smile and slid in to the seat next to Lal. He reached out his arm, ruffling the little kid's hair gently.

Mini-Colonello gave a small smile, then grinned as he started to talk to the other blonde. After a while, the small blonde summoned his courage and crawled out of Lal's arms and on to Colonello's lap.

"Dad, kora!" he cried, a smile on his face.

The older blonde grinned also, ruffling the little one's head again. "Yes, I'm your dad, kora!" Soon, there was a friendly conversation going between the two blondes.

Lal watched her husband and "son" from the corner of her eyes as she sipped her smoothie. Even though she has been with Colonello for a long time, she was always amazed on how her husband could attract people to him without even trying. Maybe it was cheerful personality or his trademark grin/smirk.

Lal smirked as she watched mini-Colonello accidentally spill some yogurt on to Colonello, making them both erupt with laughter.

'_Is this how Colonello would act if we had a child?'_ Lal thought as she stared at the pair. Then, a second thought flashed in her mind. _'WHAT…DID…I…JUST…THINK?'_

"Lal, kora! You there?" Colonello teasingly waved a hand in front of the blue haired woman's face. Lal scowled, brushing her husband's hand out of her face.

"What is it?" she asked briskly.

"Our son is finished with your parfait and you seem to be done with your drink, too." Said Colonello. "Don't you want to finish looking for the remaining two Arcobaleno, kora?"

Lal sighed. She knew that Colonello was right. She had less than 3 hours to find the remaining two Arcobaleno.

The blue haired woman stood up and walked out of her seat. Then, she crotched down, looking at the small blonde in the eye. "Mom is going to find her other friends so you're going to stay with Dad."

Mini-Colonello's eyes grew wide and soon filled with tears; tears that were threatening to spill out any moment. He couldn't bear being away from his mother. "I-I want to go with Mommy." Cried mini-Colonello.

Lal eyed Colonello for help. Her husband caught her eye and thought for a bit.

"How about this," suggested Colonello. "You could follow Mom after we find someone but after that, you'll be coming with Dad." He smiled at his son. "Deal, kora?"

Mini-Colonello pouted a bit. "Ok." He said finally, agreeing with the terms.

Lal sighed as she stood up, reaching in to her bag to pay for the snacks.

"WAIT!"

His wife froze. "What now?"

Colonello smirked. "You can't pay!"

"Why?"

"Because this is _**MY**_ treat." He put emphasis on the word "my" to get the point across.

Lal opened her mouth, ready to fight back. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm.

"Mom, don't fight." Said mini-Colonello, looking at his mom with his blue eyes. Colonello did the same, looking at his wife with his baby-blue eyes. Both of their eyes were begging Lal.

'_Urk…'_ Lal was weak against Colonello's begging looks. But with two Colonello look alike, she was almost vulnerable.

"No." replied Lal, still standing her ground.

Mini-Colonello's eyes filled with tears, making Lal's heart soften even more. She sighed, giving in. "Fine, you win Colonello."

Both blondes perked up almost immediately. Colonello held out his hand and his son slapped it, giving each other a high-five. Lal gave both of them an amused look as she helped her son on to the ground. Colonello paid for the check, giving them a large tip. The entire family said "good-bye" to Yuni and headed out the door. Yuni was about to wave good-bye but then gasped.

"Wait, Lal!"

Lal paused, facing Yuni again. "Yes?"

"Before you go," Yuni strolled back in to the kitchen, only returning with the café's female outfits in her hands. She hands the clothing to Lal, smiling a bit. "This café has two female outfits, one that is a dress/skirt and the other one is a cute top and shorts. I couldn't decide between them so I bought both."

Lal's eyebrow twitched as she gave Yuni an awkward smile. "T-Thanks?" she replied. _'I'm going to make Colonello see hell if he makes me wear this.' _

Yuni smiled again, holding Lal's hand and walked her out the door. "Bye Lal! Hope to see you soon!" Then, the turquoise colored boss waved the couple and their "son" goodbye before walking back in to the café. (I think Yuni's hair color is turquoise…)

Lal slowed down a bit, looking back as the café soon disappeared from her sight.

"Mom, let's go! You don't want Dad to prove that you're slower than him!" called mini-Colonello. He turned back to Colonello and grinned, who grinned back to him.

The blue haired woman gave a slight smiled as she continued onward, ready to find the second-to-last Arcobaleno with her family.

* * *

><p>Aww, this story is about to end. I predict about a few more chapters (3-5 more chapters).<p>

I found this chapter to be pretty cute. Expecially where both blondes were begging Lal. I almost had a giggle attack when I typed out this part of the story. I hoped you enjoyed the scenes I added to this story :D The original story was kind of...bland. So I spiced it up a bit :)

Anyways, the next person to be found is going to be Fong. It will be a chapter that will make Lal, Colonello, and Fong to reflect on the past.

Thanks to all who read/reviewed my story so far :D I love you bunches! 3

Please Review :)

* * *

><p>Recipes:<p>

_**Strawberry Yogurt Parfait **_(Recipe from: – Cooking for Kids)

**Ingredients: **

1 cup low-fat or non-fat vanilla yogurt

1/2 cup granola

1 cup sliced strawberries

1 Tbsp. maple syrup

**Preparations: **

Place 1/4 cup of the yogurt in the bottom of two glasses or parfait dishes.

Top with one tablespoon of granola.

Top with 1/4 cup of the sliced strawberries.

Repeat the layers. Drizzle 1/2 tablespoon of the maple syrup over each yogurt parfait.

Makes **2 **yogurt parfaits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Appleberry Blast <strong>_(Recipe from: _Cooking in Style – the Costco Way_)

**Ingredients: **

1 cup of frozen strawberries or frozen mixed berries (raspberries, strawberries, and blueberries)

1 ½ cups of Apple Juice

½ cup vanilla ice cream or frozen yogurt, or vanilla yogurt

¼ teaspoon of ground cinnamon (optional)

**Preparations: **

Combine all ingredients in a blender.

Cover and blend at high speed until smooth

Makes **2 **servings.

~Hope you enjoy them~


	26. Chapter 26: I'prescelta Sette

_**Chapter 26: _I'prescelta Sette_**_

"I don't see either of them, kora." Commented Colonello, walking closer to Lal.

"Y-Yeah," stammered Lal, cheeks blushing a bit. "Maybe I should take up Reborn's offer…"

"And what might his offer be?" asked Colonello suspiciously.

"Mmm…." Mini-Colonello stirred in his sleep, making Colonello pause for a bit.

"Is he waking up, kora?"

Lal peeked at her "son", who was sleeping in a stroller, and shook her head. (Yuni had asked Ganma before hand to pick up a stroller for the couple).

Colonello gave a sigh of relief and smiled. He gave Lal a little peck on the cheek, making her blush red.

"Look, it's Lal and Colonello." Whispered a few tourists around them.

"He's so hot." Commented a fangirl.

"Too bad he's married to Lal." Pointed out another fangirl.

Reporters were snapping photos, making the couple (well, at least Lal) uncomfortable.

Finally, having hearing enough whispering (about her and Colonello), Lal snapped. She glared at the reporters threatening, even taking out her gun and lighting up her ring. Some of the reporters ran away from the scene while others stood their ground, still taking pictures.

The blue haired woman glared again and casually shot the remaining reporters. There was rain flames surrounding the bullet, making the target unconscious when hit. _'I guess Reborn's special bullets work pretty well.' _Thought Lal as she secured her gun again.

"O-Oi, wasn't that a bit harsh, kora?" whispered Colonello.

"Those maggots should've headed the warning." Retorted Lal as she kept pushing the stroller down the road. Suddenly, someone collided with her, making the juice spill on to her shirt. Lal shivered, feeling the cold drink slither down her warm skin.

"Hahi! I'm so sorry!" apologized the girl, bowing a couple times.

"Haru, you should be more careful!" said the man next to her. "Haha, sorry about that, Lal."

"Oi, baseball idiot!" snarled Gokudera, walking up towards Yamamoto. The bomber still couldn't get over why Yamamoto was paired up with his wife for this part of the mission and not him.

"Hibari, Hibari." Chirped Hibird, popping out of his master's hair.

"Haru…." Said a quiet voice.

"Chrome-chan!" cried Haru, hugging the beautiful lady behind of her. She had grown out of her pineapple hairstyle and her violet hair flowed down to her shoulders. Beside Chrome was Hibari, uncomfortable with the crowding.

"Herbivores." He muttered, an evil aura surrounding him.

"Hahi! Hibari looks angry, desu!" squeaked Haru.

Chrome gave Haru a small, comforting smile. "Hello Lal, Colonello." The female illusionist suddenly bent down, next to the stroller. Seeing the Colonello look-alike, she gave another smile.

"Is he your son?" asked Chrome, stroking mini-Colonello's cheek. Her eyebrows then knotted in confusion, as if she was trying to figure out something.

Lal blushed while Colonello grinned, slinging his arm over his wife's shoulder.

Haru cooed over mini-Colonello also. "He's so cute! Just like his father, desu!" the short haired lady commented.

Out of curiosity, Yamamoto and Gokudera bent down also, taking a peek of the child. Even Hibari gave a glance.

"Eh~ He does look like Colonello." Said Yamamoto. Arcobaleno Reborn, who was hidden by Leon, smirked as he communicated with mini-Colonello mentally. *

Gokudera snorted. "No shit, Sherlock." he said, voice laced with sarcasm.

Everyone looked at Lal and Colonello curiously, all thinking the same question. _Why didn't we know about the child earlier?_

The blonde man chuckled. "Well, he's not exactly our son, kora!" said Colonello.

"It's one of Mammon's real illusions." Explained Lal. "Apparently, it's Colonello in his childhood."

"Ah…" Everyone nodded (excluding Hibari), fully understanding the situation now.

"Well then, we should get going." Said Haru, breaking the moment of silence in the group. "See you again, desu!" she called, dragging her husband after her. Yamamoto waved good-bye as he followed Haru and Gokudera.

Haru leaned towards Gokudera, whispering something in to his ear. The bomber smirked, his silver hair tossed in the breeze. He then whispered in to his wife's ear, making her blush and making her brown eyes shine excitedly.

Chrome then also stood up. "Umm, I guess we should go too." She took a look at her husband, who was still emitting a murderous aura. "Would you like to have a change of clothes?" she asked, looking at Lal.

Lal looked down, remembering the juice stain on her shirt. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Colonello.

"No, it's ok, kora!" replied Colonello. "Thanks though."

Chrome smiled and bowed before following Hibari, who had already started walking.

After they were a safe distance away, Hibari whispered seductively in to his wife's ear. "Maybe we should have a child, too." He leaned closer to his wife. "_Kamikorosu." _*****

Chrome's cheeks turned crimson as she looked down on the ground. The female illusionist knew what was coming next, and Hibari couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, some change of clothes, kora!"<p>

"But-"

"No buts!" cut off Colonello cheerfully as he led his wife towards the changing area. "I'll be waiting here after you're done, kora!" The tall blonde pointed towards the benches.

Lal grumbled under her breath as she marched in to the changing room. As she opened the package, she groaned inwardly. '_Lovely,'_ thought Lal sarcastically as she picked up the maid uniform. The shirt was lavender with magenta frills. The shorts were just navy blue with dark blue lace on the edges. Sighing, Lal sucked up her pride and put on the dry, dreaded, girly shirt over her head.

_**-A few minutes later-**_

Colonello let out a whistle as he stared at his wife.

Lal blushed harder and punched her husband _hard_ in the gut and grabbed his collar. Lal muttered a string of swear words as she slapped Colonello rapidly.

Never in her life had she'd felt so_ exposed_! Of course, this didn't include swimsuits but still! Lal quickly stomped towards the stroller, putting on her jacket to cover up her somewhat-frilly shirt.

'_At least I didn't have to change out of my shorts…'_ thought Lal as she packed her soiled shirt and maid shorts in to her bag.

The former failed Arcobaleno slung her navy blue satchel over her shoulders, taking her cell phone in the process.

"Take care of our son while I make a call." Commanded Lal as she headed towards a private area.

"Yes dear~" Colonello mock saluted his wife as he headed towards the stroller.

* * *

><p>"Hey Fong, it's me Lal."<p>

"Hello, Lal," The Chinese hitman greeted. "Need help?"

The blue haired woman paused a bit. "Apparently so."

"Very well. I'm at a place similar to where the I'prescelta Sette, us, was first assembled."

Lal's eyes opened wide. _'I'prescelta Sette….the Chosen Seven….'_

* * *

><p>From a distance, Colonello was holding his sleeping "son" in his arms. The tall blonde watched his wife as he saw her eyes widen in surprise and ending her conversation with Fong.<p>

"What's wrong, kora?" asked Colonello as Lal approached him.

His wife reached down, taking mini-Colonello in to her arms. "We're going to do some climbing." She eyed the smaller blonde worriedly. "I don't know how we're going to freely climb with him in our arms…"

"I could always shrink back."

Lal stared at her son, mildly surprised. She didn't notice him waking up at all. He opened his baby-blue eyes, smirking a little.

'**Poof!' **

The indigo smoke cleared, revealing mini-Colonello's original size.

Colonello let out a low whistle as he brought his face close to Lal's hand. "Cool! You turned miniature, kora!" He patted his look-alike on the head, grinning.

Lal placed mini-Colonello in her jacket's chest pocket again before turning her attention back to her husband. "Do you know the way to the mountains?"

"The mountains on Mafia Land?"

"Where else?" replied Lal sarcastically. "Obviously at Mafia Land, idiot!" retorted Lal.

Colonello chuckled. He thrust his thumb behind him, pointing west from where they stood. "If you want to go to the mountains, it's that way, kora."

Lal nodded and eyed Colonello, as if waiting for something to happen.

"…?"

"Lead the way, idiot!" Lal said, pushing her husband towards the directions of the mountains.

* * *

><p>The room was dim when the couple entered the log house on the mountain.<p>

"I never knew that this was up here." Mused Colonello as he looked around.

Lal also looked around, past memories flooding her brain. The log house in Mafia Land was an exact replica from the original. How could she ever forget the time the I'prescelta Sette was assembled? It was the most life-changing event she ever encountered. This was where she met everyone else: Reborn, Fong, Verde, Mammon, Skull, and the head of the Arcobaleno.

"Hello." Greeted Fong in Chinese. They both turned towards the Chinese hitman, who was holding out a tray containing porcelain teacups and teapot.

He gestured towards the table, telling them to have a seat. Placing the porcelain cups on the table, he poured some tea in to each cup before heading back to the kitchen. Fong returned shortly after, holding a plate of cookies this time.

"I made some cookies. Here you are." Fong smiled, eerily similar to Luche's smile.** ****

'_Now that I think about it,'_ thought Lal as she munched on Fong's cookies. _'Fong said the same thing as Luche did, even the cookies taste the same…' _

Fong sat down after placing the cookies in the middle of the table. He sighed contently, sipping the tea calmly. He looked at the couple. He looked curiously at Lal (Lal's become lady-like with frills!) and gave a smiled looking at Colonello.

Colonello surveyed the hut, soaking in his surroundings. He had never been to any of the Arcobaleno meetings before they were turned in to the Arcobaleno. He observed his wife for a moment, seeing some nostalgia in her eyes.

"What kind of person was Luche, kora?" asked Colonello suddenly. The air seemed to tense up for a moment as the two other ex-Arcobaleno looked down on their teacups.

Lal scrunched up her eyebrows, thinking for a bit. "She was…cheerful. Able to bring a smile on anyone's face."

Fong gave a slight smile. "She was very understanding and motherly." He then put his cell phone on the table. "What kind of person was Luche?" Fong asked in to the phone.

"Luche was really nice! She was loved by everyone!" cried Skull over the phone. Static could be heard as the phone was passed from one person to the next.

"Mu… Able to solve almost any problem. Including ones that included money." Said Viper.

"Hn," Verde paused for a bit. "She was intelligent, observant, and very interesting."

"Hmn," Reborn's smirk came over the phone. "Someone you wouldn't want to mess with." (Um, I'm guessing Reborn hacked in to the phone connection. Reborn could do anything!)

"My Mother told me that she looked similar to me." Replied Yuni.

Colonello fell silent for a moment. "Wow, I wish I could've met her, kora…" said Colonello wistfully.

Suddenly, Mammon's voice piped up over the phone. "I could create an illusion of her."

Colonello brightened up, a tad bit hopeful. "You can?"

"Yes… But there will be a fee for the illusion."

"…" The tall blonde looked at Lal, asking for permission. The blue haired woman nodded.

"Fine, kora." Said Colonello.

Mammon gave a small smile over the phone as he started to chant.

Suddenly, Mini-Colonello popped out of the pocket, landing gracefully on the floor. His baby-blue eyes suddenly turned in to a darker shade of blue as indigo mist shrouded the small figure. A few seconds later, the mist retreated, revealing a very beautiful woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Small omake of Mini-Colonello and Arcobaleno Reborn's conversation:<strong>_

"_Eh~ He does look like Colonello." Said Yamamoto. Arcobaleno Reborn, who was hidden by Leon, smirked as he communicated with mini-Colonello mentally._

**(Let's take a peek on their conversation, shall we?)**

"I know you're awake. Wake up." Telepath Arcobaleno Reborn.

"W-Who's there?" telepath back mini-Colonello. (I'll call Arcobaleno Reborn _Reborn_ and Mini-Colonello _Colonello_).

Suddenly, _Reborn_ and _Colonello_ were teleported to a world of illusions (Courtesy of Mammon). They both appeared in front of another mentally.

_Reborn_ smirked. "Ciaossu! I'm the hitman, Reborn."

_Colonello_ stared at the person in front of him warily. "My name is Colonello…" he finally replied, half trusting the hitman in front of him.

The hitman smirked, tilting his fedora. "So, seems like you're an illusion, too."

The blonde shrugged. "It's not a bad thing, kora." Replied _Colonello_.

"But you know that you'll disappear soon."

"That's why I want to spend as much time as I can with Mom and Dad." The blonde replied.

"….You're too optimistic." Commented _Reborn_.

_Colonello _grinned. "Thanks, kora!"

'_That wasn't a compliment…'_ thought _Reborn_. "What do you think of your parents?" he asked.

The blonde thought for a bit, his baby-blue eyes wondering around. "My mom isn't really honest with her feelings and loves Dad a lot. She usually covers it up by yelling or hitting. Dad is a flirt around Mom, always finding ways to make her blush. He smiles and grins the most around her. " _Colonello_ gave a wistful smile, feeling sad that he won't be able to see any of it again once his "life" ends. Even if it was just for a few hours, he had learned a lot about his parents in the short time.

_Reborn_, noticing the slight change of _Colonello's_ aura bumped _Colonello'_s forehead with his. Unconsciously, the blonde bumped back. Soon, after a few more bumps, the two hitmen stopped, foreheads red with slight pain.

_Reborn_ smirked. "Not bad, Colonello."

_Colonello _smirked back. "You too, kora!"

The two smiled (OMG! Reborn smiled! O.o) at each other before fading from the illusionary world. As they returned to their bodies, Colonello opened his eyes a bit. Reborn held Leon on his shoulder, making him visible for the time being.

"Our visit is almost over. Ciao Ciao~" telepath Reborn.

"Sayonara, kora!" telepath Colonello.

As the entire group went their separate ways, Reborn gave one last look at Colonello, a look promising that they would meet again. Colonello then grinned, happy to gain a new friend today.

* * *

><p>Another long chapter :D<p>

*****_Kamikorosu_ – Hibari's famous catch-phrase "I'll bite you to death."

******Luche's name is also spelled Luce.

I've decided to introduce Luche in this chapter. From the flashbacks of Luche in the anime and manga, I was able to grasp her personality and traits.

It's my first time doing an omake. I'm not really proud of it but I think it's pretty decent...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/read my story and sorry for the slow updates! I've been piled up with projects and homwork...

Please Review :)


	27. Chapter 27: Just Like the Old Times

_**Chapter 27: Just Like the Old Times**_

_Suddenly, Mini-Colonello popped out of the pocket, landing gracefully on the floor. His baby-blue eyes suddenly turned in to a darker shade of blue as indigo mist shrouded the small figure. A few seconds later, the mist retreated, revealing a very beautiful woman._

* * *

><p>The woman opened her blue eyes slowly. She then blinked a few times before smiling slightly. "Hello. My name is Luche."<p>

Colonello observed the illusion in front of him. She really did look like Yuni, only older. She even had the emblem of the Giglio Nero below her left eye! The blonde man grinned. "I'm Colonello." He greeted. "Nice to meet you, kora!"

Luche smiled brightly before turning to the other two present in the room. "And you?"

Fong gave a polite smile. "I am Fong."

Lal gave a small grunt. "The name's Lal Mirch."

Luche nodded, then noticed the cookies on the table. She elegantly picked one up, and took a bite. Her eyes widened in joy. "These cookies are perfect. Who made them?"

The couple pointed at Fong. Fong, being the modest person he was, just smiled. But inside, he was really happy being complimented by Luche.

"Come," said the boss of the Arcobaleno, motioning them to come to the kitchen. "Let's cook something together."

The trio complied, all standing up and following Luche to the kitchen. Surprisingly, there was actually fresh food in the refrigerator and other ingredients in the pantry. The Sky Arcobaleno took out a packet of Madeleine cookies, almonds, brown sugar, butter, cream cheese, granulated sugar, almond extract, salt , eggs, and some dark chocolate.

She turned to Fong. "Is it ok if you ask the rest of the group to come join us?"

The Chinese hitman nodded and called the rest of the Arcobaleno to the log house. Everyone came, including Reborn, and walked in to the kitchen.

"Good grief," sighed Mammon as he floated in to the room. "Been a long time since I've been here."

"Ciaossu." Greeted Reborn, taking his place in the kitchen.

"You're looking well, kora!" smirked Colonello, aiming a punch at Reborn.

"Did you miss me?" teased Reborn as he counter-attacked Colonello.

The blonde grinned "Not at all, kora!"

Yuni soon entered the room, giving a slight smile to her "grandmother" (After all, this Luche is a real illusion…).

Verde appeared out of nowhere, still jotting down a few notes in his notebook.

"What are we going to make this time, Luche?" asked Skull as he eyed the ingredients on the counter.

'_That's right,'_ thought Lal, _'We all have cooked with Luche before (excluding Colonello).'_

Luche smiled. "We're going to make an Amaretto Cheesecake with Madeleine Crust." She replied. She took out a few bowls, some cooking tools, and a pot. First, she made each Arcobaleno wash their hands before allowing them to touch anything (including herself). "Let's start cooking, shall we?" _*****_

The whole kitchen immediately came to life as they all took part in the cooking. Mammon and Verde placed the Madeleine pieces, almonds, brown sugar, and butter in a food processer, grinding it until it was really fine. Colonello and Luche then patted down the crumb mixture in to the big pie-shaped pan, forming the crust.

Lal and Reborn was in charge of making the batter. Lal stirred a bit quickly, earning a few splatters of batter on her face. The hitman gently wiped the batter off her face, smirking as Lal blushed a bit. Colonello, who had witnessed the entire scene, glared hard at Reborn as he "accidenly" chucked some eggs at Reborn. The hitman, who had sensed the projectiles coming his way, quickly stepped aside, mocking Colonello with his smirk. Then, Reborn and Lal poured the finished batter in to pan, which already had the crust in it.

"Now place the cheesecake in to the preheated oven." Luche instructed as she watched Yuni placing the cake inside the hot oven.

The Sky Arcobaleno looked around as she studied everyone around her. Everyone had a bit of food on their clothing/face and the kitchen was slightly messy. "Thank you for helping." She said, smiling. "Have a seat in the living room, I'll make some refreshments." _*****_ She then whispered in to Yuni's ear, who grinned happily as she followed Luche back in to the kitchen.

As the Arcobaleno took their seats, a calm and peaceful aura surrounded them.

"So…what did you guys think about the cooking, kora?" asked Colonello, breaking the silence.

Fong smiled. "It felt really warm in the kitchen. Everyone was getting along."

Skull also smiled. "It was really-"

"It's nice to have a break once in a while." Cut in Reborn as he twirled his curly side burns.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" complained Skull.

Everyone chuckled. It felt like the old times again.

Soon, Luche and Yuni came in to the Living room, placing drinks in front of each Arcobaleno. Then, Yuni placed 3 ice-cubes in each cup as Luche scooped a scoop of raspberry sherbet on top. The entire group enjoyed each other's company and conversations, as they sipped their drinks and munched on Fong's cookies. After a while, the oven dinged, signaling that the pie was done.

When the group walked back in to the kitchen, Luce was already opened the oven, taking out the extremely hot pan. The delicious smell of the pie wafted in to the room, making them pleased about the dessert they had all pitched in to make.

As the pie sat on the counter, slowly cooling, Luche suggested to start melting the dark chocolate. Lal heated a small pot on the stove while Colonello ripped open a package of dark chocolate. Their fingers touched for a moment, making Lal blush and Colonello grin. Yuni slowly stirred the melting chocolate with Luche, who chuckled lightly as her granddaughter got a bit of melted dark chocolate on her cheeks, making Yuni flush in embarrassment. Mammon moved the cooling cake in to the fridge, chilling the cake. Leon transformed in to a knife, cutting a few Madeleine in half.

After 20 minutes or so, the cheesecake was somewhat chilled and the dark chocolate was completely melted. Fong dipped the bottom of the cut Madeleine in to the dark chocolate. Verde, who was in charge to calculate where to put the Madeleine, dribbled a few drops of chocolate where the Madeleine should be placed. Everyone took turns, putting Madeleine on the cheesecake. For a final touch, Luche drizzled some dark chocolate at the edges of the cheesecake.

The Sky Arcobaleno sighed contently as she placed the cake in the fridge for the final cooling process. "Good job everyone," she smiled, making everyone beam with pride/happiness.

Suddenly, Mammon fell on the floor, clutching his cloak and panting a bit.

"What's wrong?" asked Skull, panicking.

"I-I used up…too m-much energy…" panted Mammon as he slightly winced in pain. (Remember that Luche, Mini-Colonello, Arcobaleno Arcobaleno, and Arcobaleno Reborn are still around. It takes a lot of power to sustain them...)

Luche looked at Mammon with a worried expression on her face. After watching the illusionist in pain, she finally made up her mind. She approached the closest Arcobaleno and gave him a hug, saying her good-byes.

"You have a beautiful wife, Colonello." Smiled Luche to Colonello, giving him a slight hug.

"Thanks, kora!" the blonde replied.

Luche said good-bye to each one of them, giving them each a hug and a compliment.

"It's been nice meeting you, Yuni." Whispered Luche in to her granddaughter's ear. "We really do look alike after all."

Yuni tear up a bit as she nodded. Finally, Luche turned to the paranoid hitman, Reborn.

"They're lovely." Commented Luche as she hugged him. Reborn paused a bit, sensing a bit of déjà vu. "Your curly sideburns are adorable."

The head of the Arcobaleno approached Mammon, the last person for her to say good-bye to. "Thanks for creating me." said Luche. "I'm really grateful." She smiled one last time before indigo mist shrouded her, returning some energy back in to Mammon. Mammon's breathing soon relaxed as the mist soon retreated, revealing mini-Colonello in the form of a first grader.

The figure blinked his eyes and yawned. "Mom?"

Lal blushed as she picked up mini-Colonello on her arms, feeling the gazes of everyone around her.

Skull, being the first one to react, gasped loudly. "D-Did he just call Lal… Mom?"

"Interesting, Mammon's illusions never cease to amaze me." Smirked Verde, flipping to a new page in his notebook as he jotted down notes.

Fong and Reborn just eyed mini-Colonello silently, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"Stop staring at him like that, kora!" said Colonello, defending his son.

"Hush Colonello," snapped Lal.

"Wait- whoa!" exclaimed Colonello, as he was dragged away from the living room. "Wait a moment, Lal! OW!" The blonde's voice soon faded away from the living room as Lal and Colonello walked farther away from the living room.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, my time is almost up." Said Mini-Colonello seriously.<p>

Colonello visibly frowned and held on to Lal's hand tightly. Lal kept her poker-face on but the look in her eyes told otherwise.

"S-So when are you leaving?" asked Lal, her voice cracking a bit.

The small blonde looked on the ground. "Tonight."

Colonello sighed, as he gently ruffled his son's blond hair. "There's no need to feel guilty. We knew that this time would come soon." He picked up his son and smiled. "Until then, let's make your time last awhile." He handed mini-Colonello to his "mother". Colonello walked back in to the living room with his son and Lal. "We're going to leave now, kora!" announced Colonello to the Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno nodded. A few of them decided to stay here for the night, while the rest decided to leave.

"…Wait." Reborn walked up to Lal. "Since you have "found" all of us, I'll give you a little reward."

The blue haired woman looked confused for a moment, not remembering anything about a reward in the game. The paranoid hitman smirked and in one swift motion, he kissed Lal on the lips.

Mini-Colonello glared at Reborn. Colonello stood still in shock. Then, anger took over as he smiled deviously at Reborn. "You're DEAD, kora!" he yelled. He whipped out his gun, shooting Reborn.

"Shot!" yelled Colonello, shooting rain flames shaped as bullets.

Reborn dodged it gracefully, making the flame hit the log cabin. Thankfully, the log cabin was reinforced with the lightning attribute "hardening."

"Let's take this outside, Colonello. Knowing that you're going to lose!" taunted Reborn as he jumped outside.

"I have no intentions of losing, kora!" shot back Colonello, following after Reborn.

Lal sighed as she watched the fight from afar. "Honestly, you guys…" she grumbled, watching blue and yellow shots fired in to the sky.

"The cake is ready!" said Skull as he brought out the finished Amaretto Cheesecake with Madeleine Crust out to the table. Mammon took the honor of slicing the cake in to 12 even pieces while Yuni placed a few plates and forks on the table.

Verde mumbled a quick thanks as he wrapped his portion in to a plastic wrapper. He then left the cabin, headed back towards his laboratory. Mammon also wrapped his portion in a plastic wrapper as he began fading away with the mist.

"Wait, don't you want your money?" asked Lal.

"…You keep it. I'm not in the mood today." Replied Mammon before fading away completely.

'_…Did Mammon just **turn down **money?**'**_ thought Lal as she sat back down.

Fong, Yuni, Skull, Mini-Colonello, and Lal stayed at the table. Lal fed mini-Colonello parts of her cake as she took a bite herself. The cake was perfect, not too sweet and not too plain.

A few minutes later, Colonello and Reborn came back from their battle, both a bit worn and dirty. Each had a few wounds present as they both took their seat at the table.

Reborn calmly took his slice of cake. He chewed slowly, as if savoring the taste. He even fed Leon a few pieces.

"Delicious, kora!" exclaimed Colonello, eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I agree, it's a really good dessert." Said Fong.

"Luche's cooking is always the best." Huffed Skull proudly.

There was a moment of silence at the table as each of them promised to never forget this day. It was nice to see Luche again (even if she was an illusion).

Reborn took out a sheet of paper from his suit. "I have the recipe right here. I wrote it down while we were cooking. I'll send it later." He then tilted his fedora. "I'm going to be staying for the night. What about you guys?"

Lal looked at Colonello who nodded. "Colonello and I have decided to stay here over-night." The blue haired woman replied.

"Me too," agreed Skull and Fong.

Yuni came back in to the living room, finishing her call. "Ganma said I could stay here." She replied.

"Yay, a sleep-over, kora!" exclaimed mini-Colonello.

"Well then," Reborn stood up from his seat. "Skull, you're going to go to town to buy some sleeping bags. Colonello and Yuni will do some shopping. Fong, Lal and I will be in charge of making dinner."

The hitman looked at everyone at the table. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Hello everyone :)<p>

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed/read/supported my story so far! I was able to update faster this time because of the reviews I got in the last few days. Thank you all very much :D

I'd like to inform you that the next chapter is going to be the **_LAST_** chapter! I'm also going to type an Epilogue to this so there are going to be two chapters left.

Hehe, as you could tell, I really enjoy cooking and eating :D The foods I've mentioned and the recipies I posted are all foods that I think are good. Of course, not everyone will agree to my taste :P

Please Review :)

* * *

><p>Recipies (From <span>Cooking in Style: The Costco Way<span>):

_**Amaretto Cheesecake with Madeleine Crust**_

**Ingredients:**

2/3 cup Sugar Bowl Bakery Madeleine pieces **_and_** 6 whole Madeleine cookies.

1/4 cup whole raw almonds

3 tablespoons brown sugar

5 tablespoons butter (melted)

8 ounces cream cheese, softened

1/2 cup granulated sugar

1/2 teaspoon almond extract

1/4 teaspoon salt

2 large eggs

3 teaspoons amaretto liqueur (optional)

Some Dark Chocolate

**Preparations: **

Preheat oven to 350 °F

Place 2/3 Madeleine pieces, almonds, brown sugar, and butter in a food processor and grind until fine. Pour crumb mixture in to an 8-inch springform pan and press frimly on to the bottom and sides. (I just used the pie-shaped pan…)

Place cream cheese and granulated sugar in a mixing bowl and beat until smooth. Bean in almond extract and salt.

Blend in eggs one at a time, on low speed. Stir in amaretto (If you decide to use it).

Pour batter in to curst

Bake for 35-40 minutes, or until the filling is set. Let cool to room temperature and then refridgerator until chilled. Make **12 **servings.

**_Garnish:_**

Take 6 Madeleine cookies and cut diagonally in half. Melt dark chocolate, Dip the bottom of each cookie in to melted chocolate. Then, place the cookie gently on to the cheesecake. If you want, you could drizzle chocolate at the edges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cranberry Punch<strong>_

**Ingredients: **

4 cups of Kirkland Signature Cranberry Cocktail, chilled

1 cup of orange juice, chilled

1/4 teaspoon orange extract

12 ounces lemon-lime soda, chilled

1 pint of raspberry sherbet.

**Preparations: **

Mix cranberry cocktail, orange juice, and orange extract

Just before serving, add soda

Pour mixture in to individual serving glasses and top with a tablespoon of sherbet. Make **12** servings.

~Hope you enjoy them~


	28. Note from Author and a Side story

_**A note from the author:**_

Hello! **DreamSugar **here, wanting to tell you why I haven't updated. I'm sorry for those of you who don't like reading these notes... I'm truly sorry about that! So, I'll get right to the point...

I've been waiting for the _**Arcobaleno Curse Arc **_to finish, or at least to the point where Lal and Colonello become their adult forms again _**(Yes, I've read the recent chapter and Adult Skull looks amazing :D Even though I lost some respect for him…who knew Skull had a perverted side?)**_ As I went back and read my fanfic, I noticed that they have been a bit OOC and that hasn't made me happy...

Thanks for anyone who actually took some time to read this, and again, I'm really sorry for this. Instead, on the bottom of this note, there will be a short side-story in **Mini-Colonello's POV**. It's all I could do to make it up to you. And rest assured that after the chapter of Lal and Colonello become adults is out, the next chapter of this fanfic will be updated ASAP.

Thanks, and enjoy the short story~

P.S: Be on the lookout for my Cololal one-shot, _**Dandelion Wishes**_. I'm almost done with it and it should be out in about a week :D

P.S.S: Until I could update this story, I'll probably be posting a few one-shots of Cololal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Day with Illusions<strong>_

"Would you like some cookies?" asked a voice.

I opened my eyes slowly, as if I was hypnotized. Before me stood a lady, a beautiful lady. She smiled at me, gently patting my head.

"Hello, my name is Luche." she greeted.

"Lu-che?" I pronounced, and something in my head clicked. _'So this is Luche... the woman my mom spoke so fondly of.' _

Suddenly, a table appeared in front of us (made of illusions of course). A chair appeared underneath me, picking me up and seating me next to the table. Another chair did the same thing to Luche, placing her next to the table, too. She smiled again, placing her hat on her lap.

"What's your name?" she asked, placing a plate of cookies on the table.

"...Colonello," I replied hesitantly, not trusting Luche completely.

As if she could read my thoughts, she smiled again. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." she said soothingly. Suddenly, she looked to her left. "It seems that we have more company arriving."

I turned my head. As if on cue, my friend, Arcobaleno Reborn and another person appeared.

"Hello, kora!" greeted the blonde with the blue pacifier around his neck.

"Ciaossu Luche," greeted Reborn. He also gave me a small nod, as if acknowledging my presence.

Two more chairs appeared, seating the two new arrivals. Luche opened her mouth to introduce herself once more, but paused when Reborn raised a small hand in the air.

"No need to introduce yourself, Luche." said Reborn. The blonde next to him nodded, then turned his attention towards me.

"You look like me, kora!" he said, observing me closely.

"Y-Yeah, I guess we do, kora?" I said, uncertain what to do next.

"His name is Colonello." said Reborn, sipping the espresso Luche poured for him.

"Hey, Just like me, kora!" he grinned, slapping me on the back.

I slightly winced as I stared at the blonde questionably. "Like you?" I repeated, tilting my head a bit.

Luche slightly awwed, cooing to Reborn on how cute I was. I tuned out of their conversation, waiting for the other blonde to answer.

He gave a small smirk. "Yeah. My name is Colonello, too."

"We're created by the same person," informed Luche as she sipped her tea. She then waved her hand, making a screen appear.

The screen flicked on, showing a scene from someone's point of view.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried, pointing towards the screen. My parents seemed to have fun cooking, including the others around them. I laughed as I saw Mom blush and growled when I saw Dad angry. Suddenly, a person who looked like Reborn turned to the person we were looking through.

"Should I pour the batter in?" stated the man, holding the bowl. "Luche."

All three of us stared at the woman sitting in front of me, who just smiled mysteriously.

"Yes, you're watching everything from my point of view." she said, answering our question. "As an illusion, I can be at two places at once."

We all sat in silence as we watched the rest of the Arcobaleno finish cooking. Suddenly, Reborn spoke up.

"Did your parents sense us?" he asked, glancing at me.

I thought back a few hours but I don't remember my Mom or Dad ever feeling followed."I don't think so..." I replied. Reborn and Colonello gave a smirk at each other. Reborn hummed a small tune as he pulled the fedora down a bit, shadowing his eyes. Colonello took this time to polish his riffle, shinning it.

All of a sudden, the surrounding around us started to alter. Everyone tensed up, even Luche seemed alarmed! Our surrounding was quickly transformed to the ocean side, with everyone dressed in a swimsuit.

Colonello, Reborn, and I were wearing swimming shorts. Reborn was wearing black, and Colonello and I were wearing blue. Luche wore a white bikini with orange on the edges.

"Oh my!" cried Luche, blushing as she grabbed her thin jacket.

"What just happened, kora?" asked Colonello, observing our new surroundings.

"Hmm…. I wonder…" thought Reborn out-loud. He aimed his Leon gun towards a tree and pulled the trigger. "Chaos Shot!"

The tree disintegrated almost immediately, earning Reborn new respect from me.

'_Wow, kora! I never knew Reborn was this strong!'_ I thought as I stared at the poor tree. (Or what was left of it…)

"Mu~ Don't go destroying my illusion!" said a voice. A man appeared, his dark cloak covering his body and his hood covering his eyes.

"It's the man who was cooking with Mommy and Daddy!" I cried, pointing at him.

"Hello Viper." Greeted Luche, her eyes shining.

"It's Mammon!" corrected Viper/Mammon, sighing. "Even my illusions call me **that** name." He surveyed us, a small smirk crawling up his lips. "I bet you're wondering why you're here."

We all nodded in agreement. "Why did you send us here, kora?" I asked, gazing up at the man.

"To relax." He replied simply, floating down. He leaned against a palm tree and sighed, enjoying the shade. "Don't mind me; I won't be here long anyways."

Reborn looked at Colonello, who just shrugged.

"Race you to the water, Reborn!" grinned Colonello.

The hitman smirked. "Even though you know you're going to lose."

"You never know!" the blonde cried, racing his rival to the ocean.

I followed behind them, walking with Luche to the water's edge. The water was cool, compared to the warm sand.

"Luche-san, could you go in to the water with me?"

Luche looked at me, pondering a bit. She seemed to sense some sort of feeling from my eyes. "I guess so…wait a minute." She walked towards a rock and takes off her thin jacket, showing off her body.

She turned to me, oblivious of the glances she got from Reborn and Colonello. "Do you know how to swim?"

"…No?" I answered, blushing a bit.

Suddenly, two men swum ashore. One was strikingly similar to my dad and the other like the person who talked to Luche about batter.

The two noticed my confusion and looked at each other.

"You…You're an adult again, kora!"

"…You too." Reborn replied. "Must be Mammon's doings."

The two glanced at each other before smirking at me.

"Let's teach him." Suggested Reborn.

"Agreed, kora!" said Colonello, combing a hand through his now wet hair. (Gasps! So hot :P)

I stared at the two handsome men before me, feeling something bad going to happen. My fears were recognized when I was suddenly thrown in to the water.

"AHHH!" I cried, closing my eyes. I felt myself splashing in to the water but instead of sinking, I was floating. Somehow, Leon got on my waist and transformed in to an inflatable tube, literally saving my life. I let out a sigh of relief before hearing three splashes in the water. I turned to my side, noticing everyone (except Mammon) gone.

"Luche? Reborn? Colonello?" I started to worry when I saw no sign of them.

Suddenly, three people appeared next to me, splashing some water on me.

"The swimming lessons begin now!" cried Luche happily.

'_Seems like she has gotten in to the spirit, too.'_ I thought as I sweat-dropped.

And that began my one-hour session of swimming tortu-… I mean lessons.

* * *

><p>"Woah! It's so pretty!" I cried, as I surfaced from the water.<p>

"Isn't it!" agreed Luche. "I especially like the orange corals over there."

"I told you snorkeling was a great idea, kora!" teased Colonello.

"Hmn." Replied Reborn as he put on his snorkel again.

We all took that as a signal as we went back down to the water, only the tube on the surface indicated where we were.

As I swam around the coral reef the second time, I saw something hidden between the coral. I held my breath and swam towards the object. Fish swarmed around me, tickling me with their fins as they swam by. I resurfaced again, gazing at the objects in my hand.

'_Two? I thought there was one….' _

"Clams, kora?"

I turned around. Colonello swam towards me, holding another clam in his hands. "I found one, too!"

Luche appeared next to me, combing some hair away from her face. "I found a clam!"

"Us too." I replied. We treaded water for a little bit, waiting for Reborn. Soon enough, he also appeared. Holding not one, but _**SEVEN**_ clams in his hands.

"Let's go back." Said Reborn.

We all nodded and swam back to shore, clams held tightly in our hands. Once we were on the beach, I collapsed on the ground. All that swimming made my legs feel like jelly. Luche also sat next to me, catching her breath.

"Here, a towel." Said Reborn. "You too, Luche"

Luche and I thanked him, covering ourselves up. Colonello then returned, carrying one huge rock in one hand and a few smaller rocks in the other.

"Let's crack these babies open. Hopefully, there would be a gift inside, kora!" he said, placing the big rock in the middle of the group.

"Present?" I asked.

"Yes, a pearl." Luche cracked her clam open, revealing a small, round, white object.

"Wow," I said, amazed. I also tried to crack my clams open, but ended up hitting my hand numerous times with the small, sharp rocks.

Luche giggled, offering a hand. "Here, let me help." She said gently. She cracked both of my clams with ease, revealing two beautiful pearls. But, strangely, one of them was tinted blue. (Yes, there are pearls that are naturally tinted blue).

"Nice!" cheered Colonello. "I've never seen a blue pearl before."

"I've seen many colors of pearls before. But this is a first." Complimented Reborn.

I grinned, holding the pearls delicately in my hands. Then, a ball of illusion energy came towards Luche, hitting her. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Luche!" we cried, rushing to her side.

At that exact moment, I felt myself being dragged out of the world of illusions. I tried desperately to stay, but to no avail. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>'Luche!'<em> I opened up my eyes, startled.

'_Where am I?_' I thought. I was in a dark place and couldn't make out anything.

"You are in another world of illusions." Said a voice. Mammon appeared in front of me.

"You're going to go back to the real world soon." He said, looking at me. "But, you won't be there for much longer. Tell your "parents" what I have just told you. "

Mammon started to fade, his words lingering in the air.

"It's time for you to go back…."

Then, darkness engulfed me once again.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I first heard chatter around me. Voices that I didn't know.<p>

I opened my eyes slowly, my eyelids feeling heavy. I look at everyone around me, seeing the same people I saw cooking with my parents. I looked around the room sleepily, spotting my mom first.

"Mom?"

She blushes as she picks me up, feeling everyone staring at her. As the chatter came up again, I tuned out of the conversation. Instead, I started to think about what just happened.

'_Was it all just a dream?' _

I dug in to my pocket, pulling out two beautiful pearls. One of them was tinted blue. _'So it wasn't a dream…'_

I grinned before tucking the pearls back in to my pocket. Then I frowned, remember my task. Sighing, I tugged on my mom's shirt._ 'Better get this over with….' _

* * *

><p>Yay! Sorry for not updating for such a long time...<p>

Anyways, just in case you didn't know, this happened when Luche took Mini-Colonello's place (you know, the cooking scenes).

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again, I will update ASAP when the Adult Colonello chapter comes out. I don't know if it will be weeks or months so please bear with me.

Please review :)


	29. Chapter 28: Settling in for the Evening

_**Chapter 28: Settling in for the Evening**_

_"Well then," Reborn stood up from his seat. "Skull, you're going to go to town to buy some sleeping bags. Colonello and Yuni will do some shopping. Fong, Lal and I will be in charge of making dinner."_

_The hitman looked at everyone at the table. "Dismissed."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skull's POV: <strong>_

'_That Reborn, always looking down on me…..'_ I thought darkly as I looked down on my scrap paper. Reborn had given me an address to a shop before I left and I was already lost.

"E-Excuse me," I asked, walking up to a tall, slender lady. "May you tell me where this place is?"

The tall lady paused for a moment before turning around. Her features made me pause for a bit. Jet black hair, red eyes, not to mention huge tits…. I immediately froze and gulped nervously. _'Adelheid!' _

"Hmn?" she looked at me. "Oh, it's you Skull. What do you want?"

"C-Can you help me find this shop?"

"…" Adelheid took the paper from my hands, her sharp, red eyes scanning the sheet. "Go straight, take a left, turn right…."

"WAIT!" I yelled, fumbling with my pockets.

"What?"

"Let me write this down…" I scrambled to get another piece of scrap paper and my pen. "C-Can you repeat that again?"

The tall, black haired woman gave me a look before starting over. Only this time, she talked slowly, like how you would treat a child. "Go straight to the post office….take a left at the bakery…turn right at the flower shop…and this shop should be on your next right."

I scribbled everything down, thanking Adelheid quickly before following her instructions. I let out a sigh of relief as I made it to the destination. '_Finally,'_ I thought as I entered the shop. I then looked at the different sizes of sleeping bags on the wall and sweat-dropped. _'Now which sizes do I get?' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuni's POV: <strong>_

"Is this all we need, kora?" asked Colonello as he held up a basket.

Colonello and I were shopping at the Mafia Supermarket. We were both treated with respect once we entered the market, making us uncomfortable. After a bit of persuading, we managed to make the manager and employers to treat us normally.

"I think so… Would you like me to call Uncle Reborn to make sure?"

The tall blonde man nodded as he leaned against the wall. A few ladies giggled, gazing and taking pictures of him. Some of them even fainted when he raised an eyebrow of confusion. (Lolz, maybe fainted with a nose bleed :P)

I muffled a giggle as I took out my phone from my bag and called Uncle Reborn. The phone rang once before being picked up.

"Hello Uncle Reborn," I greeted, overhearing some shouts and noises in the background.

"Ciaossu Yuni." he replied.

I smiled a bit as I spoke. "Are you short on any ingredients?"

"…Don't think so." Replied Reborn. There was a bit of static before I heard Lal's voice from the phone.

"Yeah, I need a few ingredients. I need 3 packs of unflavored gelatin, 1 once each! Also, I need apple juice and some _cuties_ (those small mandarin oranges). That's all."

"Wait…Okay." I wrote down all the ingredients on my pad of paper. I then bid goodbye to Lal as I turned back to Colonello.

Colonello raised an eyebrow, seeing a list in my hand. "So, more shopping, kora?"

I smiled. "Yes, seems like your wife needs some ingredients."

The blonde grinned. "Really? What's she making this time, kora?" I handed over the list as he scanned over the ingredients. His baby-blue eyes lit up as he quickly went to gather the ingredients.

Finally, I let out my suppressed giggle. My smile never left my face as I ran to catch up with Colonello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fong's POV: <strong>_

"Lal, can you help chop up the onions?"

"No problem," she replies, taking a knife from the drawers.

"Reborn, can you boil the water?"

The hitman nods at me and turns on the stove, placing a pot filled with water on top. I sighed as I dished out the ingredients on the table, organizing it so that the last few dishes would be easier to make. We were almost done with dinner, each of us doing two of our best dishes. Let's just say that it was very….entertaining to watch each of them cook. My attention soon turned to All's "son". He was silently writing something on the kitchen table, totally focused.

'_I wonder what he's writing…'_ But before I could approach the child, I suddenly hear the front door opening, making me pause in my tracks.

"I'm back, Reborn-sempai!" yelled a muffled voice.

"Back so soon, lackey?" smirked Reborn.

Skull fell in to the room, dropping the five sleeping bags on the kitchen floor with a _**'thump'**_. He panted, muttering a curse on how big they were. Noticing his two sempai in the room, he quickly got off the ground. "I didn't know what size to get, so I just bought everyone extra-large sized sleeping bags." He then huffed proudly. "It took a lot of strength to bring all them here!"

Reborn just smirked, capping the pot before walking towards Skull. He picked up the five sleeping bags, piling it on his left shoulder, carrying it easily.

The look on Skull's face was priceless. I smiled to myself as I spoke up. "Reborn, be kinder to Skull."

The hitman just glanced at me, giving Skull a mocking look before backing off. He placed the sleeping bags in a neat pile on the ground and went back to cooking. I sighed as I heard the door open once more.

"We're back, kora!"

Yuni and Colonello then walked in to the kitchen, carrying the extra supplies we needed for our stay.

"Here you go," Yuni hands Lal a bag. "You're ingredients are in this bag."

Lal just nodded, calling Colonello and her son to come help her. Colonello chuckled as he helped his son wash his hands, purposely putting a few soap suds on mini-Colonello's nose. Then, the pair quickly put on aprons before standing in front of Lal. The tall blonde then whispered in to his son's ear and they both saluted Lal.

"Ready for duty, Lieutenant Mirch." Said Colonello teasingly, making mini-Colonello giggle.

I smiled as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Things were really lively with the entire group around.

"Fong, the water's ready." Said Reborn, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hn? Very well, I'll get started." I replied as I rolled up my sleeves. I soon busied myself cooking, focusing only on the ingredients and the recipe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mini-Colonello's POV: <strong>_

(Ok, in this one, Mini-Colonello would be calling Lal _'Mom'/'Mommy'_ and Colonello '_Dad'/'Daddy'._ Just a heads up :D)

"Careful there, it's hot," Warned Mom as she helped me tip the boiled apple juice in to the saucepan. I breathe a sigh of relief, happy that I didn't burn myself from the hot pan.

Dad chuckled, seeing my relieved expression. I grinned sheepishly as I helped whisk in the gelatin mixture (which we had prepared earlier) with the boiled juice. Dad then lifted the saucepan and placed it in the fridge. As we waited for the liquid to cool, Daddy decided to challenge Mommy to a "sparring match."

"Come on, kora! It'll be a good way to pass the time!" Dad shot back, trying to persuade Mom.

"No." she replied curtly.

"But he won't mind! Right, son?"

"What's sparring?" I asked.

My parents both stared at me for a few seconds. Giving Daddy a glare, Mom replied bluntly. "…It's a fight."

"Yeah, kora! An epic battle!" Dad ruffled Mom's hair, earning him a glare and a punch to the stomach.

I was curious in knowing how a sparring looked like…but Mom seemed to disapprove the idea. At the end, curiosity got the best of me.

"I won't mind, kora!" I finally replied, smiling.

Mom kept her poker-face while Dad cheered. He carried me up as we both headed towards a clearing in the woods. Mom grabbed some water bottles and a few other items before following after us. After awhile, we arrived at our destination. Seating me on a smooth rock, Daddy stood on one side of the clearing and Mom on the other. Then the battle started, my parents clashing with each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV:<strong>_

"What's wrong Colonello?" taunted Lal. "Did you just weaken?"

"No way, kora!" shouted Colonello, keeping up with Lal's speed. "I'm warming up."

"The looser will have to obey one of our son's command!" shouted Lal, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Deal, considering that we know who is going to win." the blonde smirked, dodging another one of Lal's attacks.

"Try me, idiot!" hissed Lal.

Punches and kicks flew between the couple as mini-Colonello watched in awe. After five minutes of non-stop sparring, the winner was finally decided. Lal was panting heavily, pinning Colonello underneath her. The blonde managed a weak smile before admitting defeat.

Mini-Colonello carried two water bottles to his parents, who thanked him as they took generous gulps. After giving his parents a few moment of rest, he decided to pop a question to his Mom.

"Mom?"

"Hmn?" She glanced at her son.

"When did you fall for Dad?"

"PFFT!" Lal spit out her water in surprise. Colonello burst out laughing, laughing so hard that his eyes started to leak tears and his sides started to hurt. (Somehow, I could totally imagine this happening o.o)

"Haha, that's the best, **gasp**, question ever!" said the taller blonde between laughs. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, his smile never leaving his lips.

Lal soon recovered from her shock. Looking at her son, she asked, "Why do you ask?"

Mini-Colonello looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Just curious…"

"Yeah, when did you fall for me?" asked Colonello, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I-I… I can't remember!" said Lal quickly.

"Come on, kora! You must have some vivid memories why!" whined Colonello.

But no matter how much the two blondes pestered her, she wouldn't say.

"Fine then, what about you, Dad? When did you fall for Mom?"

"Not telling, kora!" huffed Colonello, turning childishly to the side. "Not until your Mom tells us why."

"…I command you to tell me." Smirked mini-Colonello deviously. (Gasps! Reborn has an influence on him :P)

"Fine," grinned Colonello, shooting a sly look at Lal. "I fell in love with your mom ever since we met in COMSUBIN."

"COMSUBIN?"

"Oh. COMSUBIN is an Italian combat force. I was a trainee there and your mom was my trainer. She's the one who taught me how to fight." He turned and winked at Lal. "You were such a _**hot**_ trainer, kora!"

"Y-You bastard!" yelled Lal, blushing. Colonello just wolf-whistled and laughed as he stopped Lal's incoming slap.

"Ciaossu. Seems like you're having a good time."

Reborn walked out of some bushes, dusting off his suit. He leaned against one of the trees surrounding the open clearing. "Fong sent me here. He said that your dessert is ready for the next step."

"Perfect timing, kora." Smirked Colonello.

Reborn smirked back. "Better hurry, rival. It's almost time for dinner and I'm hungry."

"Ok then, I guess we will stay here a bit longer..." started Colonello. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past Colonello's cheek.

"Don't keep us waiting," warned Reborn threatening. He gave Colonello a hard look before heading back.

Mini-Colonello waited Reborn to leave before tugging on his mom's hand. "Mom, let's finish making the dessert. I'm getting hungry, too. "

Lal nodded, picking her son up in to her arms. Meanwhile, Colonello collected the water bottles and picked up Lal's bag.

"Let's go, kora!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the food." Everyone chorused. The table was full of conversation as Fong, Yuni, Reborn, Colonello, Lal, mini-Colonello, and Skull ate their dinners.<p>

"Delicious as always, kora," commented Colonello as he tasted all the dishes.

Reborn smirked. "Glad you like it."

"_Thank you_." said Fong in Chinese.

Lal just grunted, slightly distracted as she fed mini-Colonello. The small blonde obediently opened his mouth and chewed, slightly dribbling food down his chin. Colonello chuckled, whipping the food away from his son's mouth.

"Let's play a game."

The entire table fell quiet for a moment, everyone staring at Reborn.

"The rules are simple. Choose a dish, and guess who made it. Luckily, only Lal, Fong, and I have been the only chefs today. The people who guess right get Luche's Amaretto Cheesecake with Madeleine Crust recipe."

Reborn smirked as he gave Skull a look. "And the people who guess wrong don't get the recipe."

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean!" yelled Skull as everyone chuckled in amusement.

The next hour flew by quickly, with everyone trying to name their dish. Reborn was one of the first to guess correctly, along with Fong and Lal.

"Whoops, guessed wrong." Said Yuni playfully, giving a small smile.

"Haha, me too, kora!" chuckled Colonello.

"Hmph, how was I supposed to know the difference between Reborn's and Fong's dishes?" huffed Skull, leaning back on his chair.

"Careful Skull," warned Yuni. "You're going to fall."

"It's o- WOAH!" Skull crashed to the ground, feeling the cool, wooden floor beneath him. "Owww…" he whined, rubbing his sore arm and leg.

"Always listen to Yuni, kora!" smirked Colonello, drinking his soup.

Yuni giggled, helping Skull up from the ground. Mini-Colonello watched them silently before tensing up.

"Bad omen…" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, should we cut off the power source now?" asked Mammon, floating around a certain scientist's room.<p>

"I need to finish this test before cutting off the power source." Verde then took off his safety glasses, smirking.

"This should do the job." The mad scientist pressed the button and the machine began to function.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you hear that fizzing noise?" asked Skull nervously.<p>

"…What noise?" asked Yuni.

'**BAM!' **The fuse box in the basement suddenly gave out, causing the room to become dark. Everyone tensed, waiting to see what would happen next. One-by-one, each of the Arcobaleno got out of their seats and huddled together.

"Something's coming." Lal hissed, getting in to fighting stance. A small, tingly sensation crawled down the Arcobaleno's spine, causing them to shiver. Everyone quickly got in to position; their resolve to protect each other gave them courage.

'**POOF!' **White smoke covered the area, making it even harder for the group to see. Slowly it cleared, revealing… themselves? To be more precise, an illusion of themselves.

"Mammon, Verde." Growled Reborn, aiming his gun at a seemingly empty spot. "Reveal yourselves and start explaining before I snap."

An eerie chuckle filled the air. "Hmn, Reborn. I don't get scared that easily. Besides," Verde pressed another button, turning the illusions in to reality. "I want you guys to play a little first."

The figures suddenly attacked, forcing the Arcobaleno to defend themselves.

"Better hurry," the scientist taunted, "or else these figures will take your place in the real world, _**forever**_." Giving one final laugh, Verde's presence disappeared, leaving the Arcobaleno to fight with their double.

* * *

><p>Ok, I finally finished typing this chapter! Yay! <strong>*throws a mini party with everyone* <strong>

But, I had to split this chapter in half. In total, this chapter would have been about... 5,000+ words. (Haha, sorry. Too tired to add the numbers up.) I'll post part 2 after I finish finalizing it.

Btw, I finally finished typing out my one-shot, _**Dandelion Wishes**_. If you have time, I hope you could read my story and give me feedback. Personally, I liked the idea, but my story was...ok. If you could find where I could improve, please PM me or submit a review.

Anyways, my exams started today. Good news is that I'll be able to get out of school early (**YES!**) and I probably will be able to type up the final ending earlier. Bad news is that I will have to study more, making me more tired, resulting in a _not-so-good-story_.

So please bear with me as I finish this story. Thanks for all of your support :D

Please review :)


	30. Chapter 29: We'll meet again, I promise

**_Chapter 29: __We'll meet again, I promise_**

"Watch out!" Lal quickly defends Fong from his double before jumping away from hers. The entire room was in chaos, with everyone trying to defeat their own reflections. With the fuse box still out, everything was still dark. The only way they could see each other was by moonlight.

"Uncle Reborn! To your left!" cried Yuni.

Reborn moves swiftly and quickly shoots his target, who evades his attack just as swiftly. The hitman tsked, his face grim. How do you defeat an illusion that's almost a perfect replica of yourself?

"Take this, kora!" yelled Colonello. "Maximum Burst!"

"Maximum Burst!" yelled the latter.

The two blue birds circled each other before attacking, light blue and dark blue light clashing.

The illusion smirked and concentrated hard, sending his bird towards Colonello. Colonello looked at the bird coolly before aiming his rifle again. "MAXIMUM RIFLE!"

The stream of blue light quickly split, each stream of light aimed towards their respective targets. The dying will flame bird was quickly destroyed on contact. The other illusions all looked up, alarmed at the shots aimed their way.

Reborn's double quickly defended himself against the attack, temporarily letting his guard down on Reborn.

'_Now!'_ The hitman quickly seized the opportunity to shoot, quickly pulling the trigger on his gun. The shot made its mark as Reborn's replica slowly began to fade. But, before the illusion disappeared, he used his remaining strength to pull the trigger at Lal.

"Watch out!" yelled Yuni, putting her hands over mini-Colonello's eyes.

Lal turned around just in time to see the bullet. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time, the blue haired woman braced herself for the pain to come.

Suddenly, she heard a scream. Lal's eyelids immediately flew open and she gasped at the sight in front of her. Colonello had taken the bullet for her at the last second and blood was gushing on to the floor.

"COLONELLO!" screamed Lal in horror. Catching her husband before he fell, she quickly surveyed the damaged done. Ripping a part of her shirt, she did her best to stop the blood from gushing out of the wound. Reborn was also by his rival's side, using his sun flames to minimize the damage.

As soon as Reborn stabilized Colonello's condition, Lal stood up, the fury within her bursting. With her eyes shadowed, she grabbed a hold of her gun. "I'll never forgive you." hissed Lal, approaching the illusions with an aggressive aura. With the moonlight from the moon shining at Lal's body, she seemed like an angel...a murderous angel at that.

A few illusions quickly backed down while others got in to a fighting stance. Soon, the room was split between the real Arcobaleno and their replicas. An ominous wind blew through from an open window, the silence defending. Suddenly, Lal let out a battle yell, prompting everyone to begin the battle once again.

As the battle raged on, Colonello eventually regained consciousness and watched the battle with Yuni and mini-Colonello supporting him.

"Remind me to never enrage your wife." Said Fong, leaning next to Colonello. Yuni had found a first-aid-kit and was now tending the Chinese hitman's wounds.

Colonello chuckled, then winced in pain. "That's why I adore her so much." The blonde replied, eyeing his wife with love and respect.

'_Lal's so graceful when she's fighting, always enchanting me with her skills.'_ thought Colonello as he watched her defeat her second illusion.

Reborn let out a low whistle. "She already eliminated two illusions in less than five minutes." Suddenly, a yell of pain caused the trio to turn towards Yuni.

"OW! It hurts!" bawled Skull, tears falling from his eyes.

"Sorry Skull," apologized Yuni, still continuing to rub alcohol on the wound. "If I don't do it now, it will be more painful later."

"Skull, tried breathing in deeply," suggested Fong calmly. "It helps relieve the pressure."

Colonello and Reborn just gave Skull a pitiful glance before turning their attention towards the battle once again. At the battle front, Lal was breathing heavily, her stamina fading fast. She was now standing triumphant against Skull's replica, which was already fading. Now all that remained was Yuni's. But, for some reason, the Sky Arcobaleno's double wasn't fighting. Instead, it just smiled before fading away peacefully. Finally, sensing that the battle was won, Lal relax and her legs gave way. Yuni rushed over to Lal, giving her a slight smile before tending the wounds.

* * *

><p>From the laboratory, Verde clucked his tongue disappointedly.<p>

"That didn't go as I expected. Well, at least I collected some data. Not that it would be any significant help to me in the future." Verde then turned around, facing Mammon. "Here's your payment. I'll call you if I need your assistance again."

"Mu~ It depends on how much you pay me though." Mammon smirked before fading away.

"Tch. Some people just don't appreciate science." Grumbled Verde, turning back towards his computer. "Now then, what could I do with this info?"

* * *

><p>The Arcobaleno were now all resting from their intense battle. Yuni acted as the nurse, tending any visible wounds with mini-Colonello as the assistant. After Yuni gave Fong an "okay", the Chinese hitman stood up and walked towards the door.<p>

"Where are you going, Fong?" asked Reborn, tilting up his fedora. Apparently, he had woken up from his nap.

Fong paused at the doorway. "Well, there's a bit of time left before bedtime…I wanted to take a stroll tonight under the full moon." He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Anyways, being in the dark isn't much fun."

Reborn stared at Fong for a few seconds before leaning back on the sofa, giving the Chinese hitman his approval. Fong flashed one of his mysterious smiles before disappearing in to the forest.

"Me too!" cried Skull, jumping up from his chair. "I've wanted to go to the carnival held in town. It's the last day today and I want to…."

"So, does anyone else want to go outside?" interrupted Reborn, still leaning back on the sofa.

"Us, kora." Replied Colonello, stretching his arms a bit.

The hitman nodded. "You're approved."

"W-What about me?" asked Skull bravely, looking at Reborn with hopefulness in his eyes.

"Rejected." Replied Reborn without hesitation. (Ouch, that's harsh Reborn :P)

Yuni, sensing that a fight was about to start, quickly intervened. "Skull, would you like to help me set up the sleeping bags in to the rooms? I'll let you try out my special cookies if you help."

Skull sighed inwardly and nodded. Grabbing a flashlight, he followed Yuni out of the room just as Colonello stood up.

"We should get going too, kora. The carnival closes soon and I want to show you two something."

Mini-Colonello and Lal looked at each other, both giving a questioning look. Then, without uttering a word, the trio exited the wooden cabin, heading towards the town.

* * *

><p>"Ahh~ The fresh night air is the best, kora!" grinned Colonello, grinning like an energetic child.<p>

Lal mentally agreed and took a deep breath of fresh air. '_Yes, the air at night is usually refreshing.' _thought Lal as they entered the carnival.

"Hey Lal! Let's go there!" Colonello pointed towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Would you like to go on that-HEY!" Colonello grabbed Lal's hand and ran towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Let go of my hand!" Lal yelled as she tried to balance herself. Colonello held her hand so tightly that her wrist was starting to hurt. And holding mini-Colonello with one hand while running wasn't an easy task. The blonde finally let go when they arrived to the front of the line. Showing the attendant their special wristbands, the attendant allowed them to board on one of the capsules.

"Why did you bring us here again?" asked Lal, agitated.

Colonello just smiled as he looked outside the window.

"Wow, kora~" gasped mini-Colonello, his eyes gleaming with happiness. The view up there was magnificent and breath-taking. You could see the bright lights from the carnival, people (who looked like dots from the capsules), the mountains, and the starry night sky made it even more magnificent and complete!

Colonello waited for a few more minutes before clearing his throat. His family looked questionably at him. Silently, the blonde dug in to his pocket, revealing a necklace. Colonello slipped the necklace on Lal's neck. He then kissed the locket, causing the blue-haired woman to blush adorably. Smirking, he kissed Lal on the lips, whispering "I love you" in to her ears.

Chuckling at Lal's protest and blushing face, he placed mini-Colonello on his lap. He dug in to his pocket again, this time taking out an army bandana similar to his. Colonello tied the bandana on to his son's hair, grinning.

"A present from us, to you."

Mini-Colonello stared at his parents water-eyed. "Thanks you," he whispered, tears of happiness falling down his cheeks. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

><p>Shortly after they got back home, the electricity was restored and everyone headed back towards their rooms, finishing their nightly routine (you know, brushing teeth, etc.) Then, they all settled in to the sleeping bag, ready to get a good night's rest.<p>

"I call sleeping next to Lal, kora!" cried the two blondes, landing on top of the sleeping bags. Well, maybe not everyone.

"I get to sleep next to her! She's my wife, kora." Whined Colonello teasingly, knowing well that Lal was able to hear this conversation from the bathroom.

"Nu-uh! Mommy promised that she would sleep next to me, kora!" argued mini-Colonello.

"Promises are meant to be broken."

"But-"

Lal punched the two blondes on top of their heads, an angry tick mark present on her face. "You two…" hissed Lal. "I could hear your argument all the way from the bathroom."

"He started it, kora!" yelled the two blondes, each pointing at each other.

The blue haired woman sighed. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"Hmn, seems like some people are still full of energy."

"R-Reborn!" yelled Lal, slightly surprised to see the hitman in his pajamas.

"Mind your own business, kora!" shot back Colonello. "Why are you in our room anyways? Aren't you at the other end of the hall?"

"I could hear your little quarrel all the way from my room." Replied Reborn smugly.

Lal raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes, I wonder how high your skills are."

Reborn just gave the blue haired woman a glance before eyeing his rival again. "Anyways, wouldn't it be easier for Lal to sleep in the middle?"

Lal nodded. "Fair enough." Looking at the two blondes, she smirked. "Satisfied with Reborn's suggestion?"

Her husband and son gave each other a look, silently coming to an agreement. Colonello then flashed his eyes towards the clock.

"Oi! It's fifteen minutes past bedtime, kora!"

"You sleep at 10?"

"Yeah, kora! I kind of got used to sleeping at 10 during my stay at COMSUBIN." chuckled Colonello sheepishly.

"Well then, Lal, Colonello, ciao." Reborn patted mini-Colonello on the head before leaving the blue arcobaleno's room.

"Well then, let's hurry and snuggle in." Colonello quickly changed in to his pajamas. As for mini-Colonello, he wore Lal's shirt, which was a bit too long for him. Colonello then tucked mini-Colonello on the left side of Lal as he slipped in to the opposite end.

"Good night, kora." Smiled Colonello gently as he kissed a blushing Lal on the cheek.

Then, one by one, they fell in to a peaceful slumber…

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up damn-it!" whispered a voice.<p>

"Wake-up kid! Don't keep us waiting! We don't have much time left!" whispered another voice.

Mini-Colonello stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Sheesh, it's hard to wake someone up when they're this deep asleep Reborn, kora!" sighed the first voice.

Suddenly, the small blonde opened his eyes sleepily. "Reborn? Is that you? Colonello?"

"Yeah, who else could it be." Answered Arcobaleno Reborn.

"What time is it?" mumbled mini-Colonello, rubbing his eyes cutely. (This is when I say "Awwww")

"It's 3:00 sharp, kora!" replied Arcobaleno Colonello. "And…"

"…it's time to go." Finished Arcobaleno Reborn.

Mini-Colonello nodded as he tried to crawl out of his mother's warm grasp. Just then, Lal shifted in her sleep, feeling the warmth next to her cease.

The small blonde froze for a moment, half scared and half worried that he would wake up his mother. He waited awhile before managing to slip out of Lal's grasp.

Shivering from the slight chill in the air, mini-Colonello approached his friends. He then paused for a bit, looking back at his parents with a longing face.

"Would you like to say good-bye, kora?" suggested Arcobaleno Colonello softly.

Mini-Colonello hesitated for a second, looking at Arcobaleno Reborn. The hitman nodded, granting permission. With a slight smile, the small blonde went back to his parents, knowing that this might be the last time that he would ever see them.

"Sayonara Mommy, Daddy." he whispered, tears welded up in the small blonde's eyes. He leaned down, giving each of his parents a kiss on the cheek, tears cascading down his face. He then placed a note, which he had written earlier, next to his mother.

He sniffled, gazing at his parents one last time before turning back to his friends. "I-I'm done, kora. Let's go."

The two Arcobaleno nodded, each linking hands with mini-Colonello. They closed their eyes as mist surrounded them. Before they completely faded away, mini-Colonello opened his mouth. The words lingered in the air even as the trio disappeared in to the night.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Lal reached next to her, expecting to feel mini-Colonello's warmth. When her hand reached nothing, her eyes flew open. She looked beside her, finding nothing but a note. The blue haired woman picked up the note, opening it up. A round object dropped out, landing on the soft sleeping bag. Upon closer inspection, Lal could see that it was a blue pearl. Her eyes then wandered to the letter and she started to read.<p>

When Colonello woke up, he opened his baby-blue eyes just in time to see his wife trembling a bit. The blonde frowned, wrapping his strong arms around Lal. Colonello peeked over Lal's shoulders, noticing the note in her hands. The note had a few words blurred out, wet from the few tears falling from Lal's eyes. The note was just so….how should she describe it? Heartbreaking? Agonizing? Touching? Yes, the note was just so touching that it reached her heart. Even Colonello's eyes were moist as he finished the short and simple note.

**Note:**

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Thank you for taking care of me for all this time. Even though our time was short, it meant a lot to me. It was fun and enjoyable, giving me some pleasant memories. I love you both very much and will watch over you. Please don't be sad, as for I can't stand to see you cry. Keep smiling, kora! And someday…_

_We'll meet again, I promise._

* * *

><p>*Sniff* What a touching ending.<p>

Oh! *quickly wipes away tears* I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I was doing my first **AMV** with the anime **Baka and Test**. **I've dedicated the video to three of my youtube friends and to everyone who have supported me!** Unfortunately, my video was blocked because of the audio. As a result, I've decided to make 2 amv and put them together later. I'll probably publish the video when I post the finale :)

Anyways, thank you all for your support! The next chapter is going to be the epilogue and the** final** chapter! It will be short and sweet, so it will take me about 2-3 weeks (considering homework and all...) Also, I'll be listing everyone who had reviewed/favorited/alerted the story on **Moving in Together, Dandelion Wishes, **and **All I ever Wanted**. Thank you all once again and I hoped you guys had a **Happy Christmas **and a** Happy New Year~**

Please Review :)


End file.
